Journey Thru Hoenn
by KaHaHiaKa AnUeNuE
Summary: ((::blink:: HI!)) (mild language) Join May and Brendan as they journey across the land to become Pokemon Masters! And annoy the crap out of each other too! Our trainers take in the sites and smells of Dewford...
1. Arrival

Hello everybody! Thank you all for considering wasting your life reading my fic. I assure you now, what you are about to read won't be a _complete_ waste of your life . . .

Well, I have nothing to say so enjoy! And review, cuz those are fun to read. Especially flamers. It's so fun reading their review and let them make complete idiots out of themselves.

But why are flamers always anonymous? Do they not have the balls to sign in and flame it like a man? COME ON! FLAME ME IF YOU DARE!

No, seriously, don't flame me. You'll make me cry from the flood of emotions that will enter my brain and render me helpless for a week.

Okay, as my friend likes to say to me, "LESS SARCASM! MORE—" Uhh . . . More . . . something. Can't really remember, I wasn't listening at the time.

**........................................................................................**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**........................................................................................**

A moving truck could be seen driving through Oldale Town as it made its way to Littleroot Town. Finally, after hours of being thrown around and honing her box dodging skills, the occupant of the back of the moving truck felt the vehicle lurch and come to a quick halt, sending her into a pile of boxes for the last time. The passenger was a young teen whose emotions changed as quickly as a very fast thing. Her dark brown hair normally fell to her shoulders and covered by a red bandana with a big white Pokeball imprint on the side. She had a matching red collared shirt and short—I mean _short_—black biker shorts. She also wore white gloves with black fingertips, and a pair of sneakers. A beige colored hip-pack was clasped around her waist, carrying all the essentials. She pulled out her mirror from the pack and looked at her reflection.

_Stupid crappy-ass drivers. _The bandana was taken off and her hair quickly smoothed out before she hopped out of the truck. There she emptied the contents of her stomach.

_Why was I even back there in the first place?_

"Oh honey you're okay!" The girl perked her head up and saw her ever-so-happy mom coming toward her. "I know the ride must have been . . . er . . . uncomfortable."

"Was there a reason for me to sit back there?" May interrupted.

The motor mouth that was May's Mom stopped and looked down at the ground, deep in concentration. She looked up at May and blinked. May arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Oh yes! Well, as you can see we have arrived in Littleroot Town. Has a quaint feel to it doesn't it May? Seems like an easy place to live. Plus you'll be getting your own room!" A split second later had May anime-falling into the ground.

_Gee, my own room. Hold me back_, is what she thought.

"Greeaaat . . ." is what she said. She planted her feet on the ground, stood up, and followed after her mom into her new home. May sweat-dropped when she saw her mom stretch out her arms and take a deep breath of the air. _Why? Why can't I just have a normal mother for at least two seconds? Is that too much to ask?_

"Ah, it's great to get away from the city sometimes, don't you think, May? May?" Mrs. May's Mom looked around for her daughter. A crash from the kitchen was heard and curses coming from there as well.

"STUPID MACHOKE! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" May's mom sweat-dropped.

"-Hey you walked into ME!-" it retaliated, but all that could be understood was a bunch of "Ma's" and "Choke's". May stomped out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. As she pounded her way up to her room she yelled, "I HATE THIS PLACE!" before slipping and tumbling back down. The mother sweat-dropped, the Machoke burst out laughing at the girl's clumsiness. A quick shoe to the face later and Machoke was back to moving the boxes from the kitchen to the living room, and vice versa.

_Damn, stupid, lousy place to live. Why are we even here? Dad's in PETALBURG for crying out loud!_

**........................................................................................**

"AAAAH!! HELP! BRENDAN, HELP!!" a small boy, no more than 8 years old, called out. The boy called "Brendan" grumbled and opened his eyes, just in time to see his Pokemon getting ready to exhale flames at his face. It backed up and smiled innocently at its trainer. Glaring at the small Pokemon, he grabbed it by the head and tossed it into a tree. It slid down with its eyes swirling. He looked to where his brother was screaming. In the middle of Littleroot Pond was his younger brother, flailing his arms around and trying to stay above the surface. Getting up from his spot at the base of his favorite tree, he walked over to the edge of the pond and watched his brother scream for his life.

Brendan grumbled. "JUST STAND UP!" The boy stopped flailing and blinked.

"Oh yeah . . ." he muttered and reached for the bottom of the pond. Suddenly, he sank under the water. Brendan sweat-dropped and waited as patiently as possible for his brother to stand up and laugh and ask why his older brother didn't come after him. A sigh escaped Brendan's mouth. After a minute or so he furrowed his eyebrows when something dawned on him. Brendan panicked and jumped in after his younger sibling.

_Oops, guess that was the deep end._

**........................................................................................**

Upon entering the room May found that the carpet had been set, the bed was put together and made, and the PC was hooked up and ready for service. She then saw that her TV and Gamecube had also been set up. She also found an old notebook that her friend Hiro had given to her ((the boy from G/S)). It was full of stuff she already knew, so she tossed it out.

She sighed. Hiro and Kris. Two young and powerful trainers, almost as famous as Ash Ketchum himself ((Game Ash, aka 'Red')). It had been nearly a year since the last time they had met back in Goldenrod—her last residence. They had come to see her one last time before heading off to Mt. Silver for training. They had also shown her the two legendary pokemon they had caught. Hiro had caught the legendary Ho-oh while Kris had captured Lugia. She loved hearing their adventures, and was jealous that they could do so while she had to stay behind because it was "too dangerous for a young girl like yourself," as her mother would say. But she had finally gotten old enough to start her own journey and her mother had finally realized that she couldn't hold on to her little baby much longer.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts she remembered the main reason she was here. _Nothing better to do. _So she checked the clock and found out that it was set to 10:00. Not too far off. It was currently a quarter till 11 so she made the adjustment. Then, as if on cue, her mother came upstairs and asked how May liked her new room. She also informed her daughter that the movers had finished bringing everything in and had already left. Before May had a chance to reply her mom went back downstairs. So she headed downstairs to see why her mom was in such a hurry. She got her answer very quickly.  
  
"May! Oh May come quick!" May did as told and went to her mom who pointed out the TV.

"Look! It's Petalburg Gym! That means your dad is on!" Her mom moved aside so she could see. However all she was able to catch was an interviewer. Obviously her dad had just finished battling someone. May looked at her mom and blinked.

"What . . . ?" came the bored response.  
  
"Well," her mom said, trying to change the subject. "Oh yes! A friend of your father's lives in town. Professor Birch is his name…I think. Why don't you go meet him?" May agreed and soon found herself outside and _away_ from her perky mother.

She spent a good part of the day just wandering around the town and taking in the sites of her new home. It was for the most part a quiet little place with all the life taking place near the middle of town. The Pokemon Center was probably the biggest building you'd see until Oldale Town. Nearby the Center was what looked like Professor Birch's lab. As she was looking at some clothes two screaming voices could be heard in the distance.

"Here they come," an older woman sighed. May turned to her.

"What?" The woman shook her head and started closing her shop; along with all the others, May noticed.

"Just watch." So she turned back to the noise. Soon a wet, young, black-haired boy wearing swim trunks sprinted past, leaving a dust cloud in his wake. It wasn't long before a drenched white-haired boy sped by leaving behind an even bigger cloud. The boy turned his head to look at the red-clad female. He gave her a quick smile and turned back to the chase. May blushed; she had been staring.

**"GET BACK HERE RUNT!!"**

Once everyone had reopened his or her shop May turned to the lady she had talked to earlier. "That . . . happens often?"

"You'll get used to it." May looked once more to the distant dust cloud, which—she noticed—was getting bigger instead of smaller.

"OW! HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! STOP IT, BRENDAN!" May shook her head and continued her tour of the town. Not long afterwards she found herself looking at a sign that read: Professor Birch's House. On the bottom of the sign was some more scribbled writing. It read, "Anyone who wishes to beat up my little brother must make appointments with Mrs. Birch." May sweat-dropped. She looked up at the house. It was quite a modest, comfy looking home. She shrugged and invited herself in. The person she found wasn't Professor Birch, but his wife. She came over and gave May a quick hug, not even caring that May walked in without knocking.  
  
"So you must be the new neighbor!"

_Nope, I'm just some random person out to steal your possessions._

"We were wondering when you'd arrive. As you can see my husband isn't here right now. However our son is. Why don't you go upstairs and meet him? And maybe stop him from hurting his brother any more than he has to . . ."

May blinked. _I guess you really _do_ get used to it . . . _

When she reached the top step she looked around her to find a room quite similar to hers. In fact, the only thing that was different was the location of the items in the room, and that there was a new wall decoration screaming for his life. The white-haired boy from before walked up to her and held out his hand. May hesitantly took it, getting a laugh from the boy.

"Don't worry, I only do that to _him_," he said with a jerk of the thumb. His brother stuck out his tongue in retaliation. The older boy ignored him and smiled at May. "My name's Brendan. So you're the new neighbor huh?"

May returned his smile. "I'm May."

Brendan's little brother rolled his eyes. "This is all _really_ touching and all, but GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Brendan rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother and yanked him off. The little boy immediately ran over to May.

"HI! I'm Nick!" he exclaimed before running off.

May turned back to Brendan, whom was massaging his temples.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that kid someday. So, you a trainer, May?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well . . . not yet. I did do mock battles with my friends before though, so I'm not _completely_ clueless." Brendan nodded, and then checked his watch. He gave a light groan.

"Hey, I gotta go help my dad with some research. Catch up with you sometime?" May nodded. "Great, well see ya later then." He picked up his bag and left for the lab, leaving May staring at the door.

_He's kinda cute._

**........................................................................................**

It was about four o'clock in the evening now and May was getting closer to the laboratory. When she entered the building she saw a lab assistant, but alas, no professor. So she went up to the assistant and asked him where the professor had gone off. He said the professor wasn't the type to sit at a desk and research things, and that he was out doing fieldwork with his son. May thanked him and headed out the lab. She was about to head back home when she heard a scream.  
  
"Someone help! I'm just a little kid that doesn't know a single thing about Pokemon and I don't even know _why_ I'm in this fic!" a little kid yelled. May ran over and asked the kid what was wrong. When he said that there was a man out there being attacked by a wild pokemon she ran out and found out that there was indeed a man being chased around. Under different circumstances it would have been hysterical, but this wasn't under different circumstances. She found that it was the professor being chased by a wild Poochyena, and that his son was nowhere to be seen. He stopped running long enough to shout to May for help and tell her to choose a Pokemon from his bag on the ground to fight off the wild dog thing. She did so and found three Pokeballs. One belonged to Treeko; it looked kind of ugly so she passed. She then saw that a Torchic and Mudkip occupied the remaining balls. She chose Torchic because the author felt he needed May to have Torchic 'cause almost every May/Brendan fic has May pick a Torchic. She threw the ball out and prepared for battle.  
  
"Torchic tor!" the little bird cried out as its body formed from the red ball of light. It looked around and yawned.  
  
"Torchic!" It's head perked up to see a young girl, who by the looks of it was a trainer. It seemed trustworthy. "Use your . . . uh . . . growl attack!" She said. The bird pokemon opened its beak and let out a not-so-menacing growl, but it still scared the small Pokemon. Not too much, but still did. "Good! Now use Scratch!" It did so and charged the dog, leaving behind three red marks as the pokemon screamed out in pain. "Awesome! Now finish it off with Peck!" The bird rushed the weakened puppy pokemon and pecked for all its worth. The Pokemon let out one last howl before limping off, ending the dog problem. May returned the Torchic into its ball and gave it back to the professor. He, however, wouldn't accept it back.  
  
"I'd like you to keep it. You handled the Pokemon and the situation with such ease, it just wouldn't be right to have you two part ways. By the way you must be the new neighbor, I'm I right?"

_And HOW has everyone seemed to figure that out I wonder . . . _she thought sarcastically.

"As you probably know my name is Professor Birch." He was about to talk some more when he saw the grass rustle. "Um, why don't we head back to my lab? I don't like it when grass rustles . . . makes me uneasy. Even though I do so much fieldwork and shouldn't be affected by just some rustling grass. We can continue our conversation there."

_O . . . kay . . . _

**........................................................................................**  
  
"Like I said earlier I'd like you to keep that Torchic as a gift for helping me out." May gave her thanks and then let the Pokemon out of its ball. She hugged the little bird and told it the good news. The pokemon seemed thrilled as well.  
  
"Now, what should I call you? Let's see . . . the other May's are probably already using Pyro, Flame, and Flare. Um, how about-"  
  
"If you'd excuse me?" the professor interrupted. The girl nodded. "Well, since you'll be starting your own journey now I should give you this," he said as he handed her a Pokedex. "I'm sure you know what this is for." May nodded and placed it in her hip-pack. "Well that's about all I can think of. Oh yes! My son is out on Route 103 looking for Pokemon, perhaps he can show you the ropes and such of being a trainer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me," she started. "Why wasn't your son there? He said he had to help you with some research." The professor looked down at the ground and blinked back a tear. May grimaced. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't know."

The prof looked up at her quizzically. "What are you talking about? His Pokemon got hurt and he had to run to Oldale Town for a particular antidote." May sweat-dropped. "He's so caring. What a boy I've raised."

"Ahem," she interjected, bringing the professor back to reality.

"Oh yes, well that's all for now. Good luck May."

"Uhh . . . yeah . . . thanks . . ." she said. _That's it? I'm a trainer? Wow, how exciting . . . _For some reason she was seriously expecting something a little . . . more. Like some big crowd chanting, "May! May!" outside the lab and a kid in pajamas to come by and ask for a Pokémon and then get totally dissed by her, Pajama Kid's arch-rival. But alas, her life wasn't meant to be made into an anime.

May headed for the door, but was stopped by the assistant. May raised an eyebrow. Apparently all he wanted to do was to give her 5 Pokeballs for her journey. She thanked him as well and headed out the door. She took in a deep breath. _I'm finally a trainer!_ Her first stop would be . . . anywhere but _this_ dung-heap of a town.

The trip to Oldale took well over an hour. It was around 5:30 by the time she reached the Pokemon Center to take a break. After resting up she and Torchic continued up to Route 103. For the greater part of the walk she pondered why Brendan would want to go on a route that didn't go anywhere.

**........................................................................................**  
  
"Why's he just standin' there?" May whispered to her shoulder-perched Torchic as she stared at Brendan's back. "He's not peeing is he?" May shuddered, "No . . . doesn't look like it. Is he expectin' a Pokémon to just jump out and attack him? What a weird cookie." Torchic only shrugged. Ever so quietly she walked up behind him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey Brendan!"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!" May broke down with laughter while Brendan glared at her.  
  
"I thought I told you not to do that!" he shouted. May stopped laughing and arched an eyebrow.

"When didja tell me that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ugh. Never mind. Anyways your father gave me my own Pokemon and Pokédex, so I'm officially a trainer now! He also told me that I could find you here, and that maybe you might, you know, show me 'the ropes and such of being a trainer.'" Brendan smiled.

"You said you did mock battles before right?" May nodded. "Then let's get right to it! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

May returned the smile. "You're on. Torchic let's go!" The bird chirped in acknowledgement and hopped onto the ground, waiting for her challenger.  
  
"One can only wonder why you—along with every other 'May'—have chosen Torchic as your starter. Oh well, let's get this thing under way." Brendan pulled out his own Pokeball and pressed the button to enlarge it. "However I'm different from the other Brendan's in the Pokemon fandom. Go Cyndaquil!"  
  
**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

_::blinks in amazement:: _You're still here? AWESOME! Not that I don't want you here but . . . why? NO NO! STAY, STAY! Read the rest of the fic, please! I promise you shouldn't be let down!

Well anyways, yes, Brendan owns Cyndaquil, the li'l pyro fox-mouse thingy. Why, you ask? I dunno. I'm not too fond of the Mudkip line. Why? I'm just not. Sheesh, can't a guy have his own opinions? lol.

Well, I welcome any and all new readers/reviewers. Seriously, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Oh yeah, read and review the new chapters if it pleases you. What wonders await you? There's only one way to find out. Join me next time (actually as soon as you click on the arrow for the next chapter) for a new and exciting chapter of Journey Thru Hoenn! I can't believe I made such a stupid title.


	2. Start of the Journey

_::blinks::_ You . . . you really wanna read more? WELL I'M NOT STOPPIN' YA! READ ON M'FRIEND!

Disclaimer: What . . .?

**........................................................................................**

Chapter 2: Start of the Journey 

**........................................................................................**

"Go! Cyndaquil!" Brendan said as the occupant of the ball formed from the red light into the tan and blue fire mouse.  
  
"Cyyyn!" it said as it jumped into its trainer's arms. To the untrained eye it would seem like Cyndaquil was just trying to show affection to its trainer. His trainer, however, saw straight through the innocent mask, and arched an eyebrow before tossing it unceremoniously onto the battlefield, and smiling when it turned to glare at him.  
  
Cyndaquil turned to face Torchic, whom was blinking at the interaction between trainer and Pokémon.

"-What?-" Cyndaquil growled. Torchic sluggishly shook her head and looked to May for an order.  
  
"What?! A _Cyndaquil_? Oh boy!" Torchic anime-fell. May pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it towards the fire rodent. The sensor blinked red and a picture of Cyndaquil showed up on the screen. A monotone voice emitted from the red electronic encyclopedia to give the description.  
  
{Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection.} After the description finished and the picture faded away May closed it and put it back into her hip-pack. She then looked up to see Brendan leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Cyndaquil trying to throw as many rocks as possible at Brendan's face before he woke up. May sweat-dropped.

_Must be some kinda love-hate relationship . . . _

Brendan opened his eyes just in time to see a rock coming straight at his forehead. Snatching it out of the air just before it hit him, he tossed it up, caught it and chucked it right back at Cyndaquil. It struck him right on the nose, causing the Pokémon to yelp and hold its nose. Brendan sighed and shook his head.

"I've been your trainer for nearly five years, haven't you figured out by now that you end up hurt more than me? So _why_ do you even bother?" he asked calmly.

Cyndaquil glared. "-'Cause it's fun!-" he said with a nasal voice.

Torchic turned to her trainer and stared at her, a little scared.

"Don't worry. You're too cute to hurt!" May said as she picked the bird up and hugged it.

"Done yet?" Brendan directed to May before a rock struck the side of his face. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS!" he said before he grabbed hold of the Pokémon and started beating his fist into its skull. "GET IN THERE AND FIGHT!" Cyndaquil regained consciousness to find himself sailing through the air, only to land on his head and send him back into unconsciousness.

_Wow . . . It's a good thing I won't be traveling with this guy! The whole _world_ seems to hate him. It's nothing personal, I just don't want his bad luck . . . _

Cyndaquil shook his head to stop himself from seeing twenty wide-eyed Torchic. For some weird reason this ticked him off, so he crouched and started giving his fiercest growl, which ended up still sounding like a cute purr. Torchic chirped and prepared herself for the battle.

May scratched the back of her head. "Uhh . . . so I'm guessing we're gonna battle now?"

"Yeah . . . yeah I think so."

"Alrighty then! Torchic, tackle Cyndaquil now!" Torchic chirped and ran towards the crouched mouse Pokémon. Brendan smirked. May arched an eyebrow at this and pondered why he wasn't giving Cyndaquil an order. When Torchic was only a couple of meters away Brendan finally gave a command.

"Quick Attack," was all he said, sending Cyndaquil into action. The momentum Torchic carried behind her wouldn't allow for her to avoid the attack so she met the full brunt of Cyndaquil's attack, sending her flying into a tree.

"Torchic, you okay?" Torchic stood up angrily. Tilting her head to the side, she spit out a loose tooth from her beak. This action had Cyndaquil completely baffled.

"-How did-"

"-Don't ask.-"

"-Alrighty then!-"

May stared at the battlefield, trying to think up a strategy. She hated to admit it, but Torchic was too weak compared to Cyndaquil, and the Pokémon May had used before were at least at Cyndaquil's level. A small sigh escaped her. It was pretty pointless to continue battling, but she didn't want to hurt Torchic's pride.

"Torchic Tackle again!" The Pokémon and Brendan gave May puzzled looks. Brendan shrugged to himself. If that's how she wanted to lose, so be it. He wasn't going to stop her. Torchic looked back at Cyndaquil.

"-Oh . . . kay . . . -" Again she sprinted towards Cyndaquil, who was scratching his head.

"Quick Attack."

"Jump and Scratch!" As soon as Cyndaquil started to move, Torchic jumped as high as she could and managed to rake Cyndaquil's butt as he sprinted past. This resulted in Cyndaquil firmly grasping his rear end . . . and jumping around like mad while sending a steady stream of curses at Torchic. If there was anything he hated more than getting punched in the face, it was getting either kicked, slapped, or slashed at the butt. So basically he wasn't too happy about what Torchic unintentionally did. Willing the pain away for the moment, he turned around to give Torchic a bone-chilling glare. Torchic involuntarily took a few steps back in fear.

"-Eheheh . . . Uhh . . . nice weather we're having, yes?-" said the sweat-dropping Torchic.

"-You . . . are going to pay that. NOBODY SLASHES _MY_ BUTT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!-"

"-Uhh . . . right . . . I'll remember that.-"

"Quick Attack!" Brendan ordered. Cyndaquil, more than happy to obey, raced off towards Torchic.

"Gah! Torchic dodge it!" Torchic hopped over Cyndaquil just in time. The only problem was Cyndaquil had turned on a dime and was coming back at her.

"Growl!" Torchic took a quick breath and let out her loudest screech, making Cyndaquil bring its paws to its ears in a feeble attempt to block out the yelling.  
  
"Good job! Now use Peck!" Torchic ran forward and stabbed the fire mouse with its beak, causing the Pokémon to scream a bit as it backed up and curled into a ball. As Torchic stepped back and got ready to send another barrage of pecks, Cyndaquil's eyes shot open and it uncurled itself, revealing a very, VERY pissed off Cyndaquil. Brendan smirked.  
  
"Cyndaquil use Ember!" Brendan said as a small flame ignited on Cyndaquil's back. Then the flame grew to about the size of its body, and with a shout it let loose a shower of flames towards Torchic. May ordered it to dodge the incoming flames. She dodged about half of them before getting hit by three. She dodged the rest only to be slammed into a tree by Cyndaquil. The weakened Torchic struggled to her feet, her pride hurt more than her body. Then Torchic's body started to glow a very bright orange as its Blaze ability took effect. May puzzled over this for only a second before giving the next command at the same time as Brendan.

"Another Quick Attack!"

"Torchic, slow it down with your own Ember!" May said. Torchic let loose its own shower of flames towards the rushing Cyndaquil. Brendan however just smirked as Cyndaquil's Flash Fire ability took effect. Thus after the attack was finished Cyndaquil remained unscathed and running even faster.  
  
"Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel!" Brendan said as the flame on Cyndaquil's back grew. Suddenly a fire surrounded the Pokémon. Two seconds later it charged after Torchic. It slammed into Torchic as the fire moved from Cyndaquil to engulf the firebird. Still engulfed in the fire Torchic slammed into another tree, bounced off and landed ####### the ground. This time she stayed there.  
  
"No! Torchic!" May yelled as she ran over to its side. She picked it up, and seeing that it wouldn't be waking up anytime soon returned it to its ball. She heard Brendan say something to Cyndaquil, and then heard footsteps coming near her. She looked up and saw Brendan looking down at her. She blinked away a tear and stood up to congratulate him. Brendan tried cheering her up, saying that she did extremely well for her first trainer battle.  
  
"You did extremely well for your first trainer battle."

"Shut up, no I didn't."

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up here."

". . . . . . ."

"Well," he said, avoiding May's sulking eyes. "I think we should head back to Oldale and get Cyndaquil and Torchic healed up." May nodded and together they headed south back to Oldale Town.

**........................................................................................**

"Here you go," Nurse Joy said as she handed the two young trainers their Pokémon back. "You two must have had quite a battle. The two were pretty well beaten up, especially Torchic." The two trainers thanked the freakishly freakish freak of a Nurse and sat down at a table to eat. They also let their Pokémon out to eat and play around.  
  
"Hey Brendan?"

"Yeah?"  
  
"Before Torchic used Ember it started glowing bright orange. Um . . . Do you know why?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad told me that each Pokémon has its own special ability. Torchic's ability is Blaze. What Blaze does is power up your Torchic's fire attacks." May nodded.

"Ok. But why didn't the Ember work on Cyndaquil?"

"That's because Cyndaquil's special ability is Flash Fire. When it is attacked by fire Cyndaquil will absorb the attack into its body. When that happens Cyndaquil will also get a power boost from the fire. Remember that Flame Wheel? Well Cyndaquil knows the attack; he's just not strong enough on his own to be able to use it. Only by using your Torchic's fire attack was he able to get the power to use it."  
  
May summarized her response to all this new information in the form of, "Oh."

_Kris' Typhlosion never used Flash Fire . . . _

The rest of the meal continued in that awkward silence. When they finished they watched their Pokémon chase each other all over the Pokémon Center. They were playing tag and Torchic was 'It' about four minutes and fifty seconds of the five minutes they played. When they had decided they had used up enough energy the Pokémon returned to their trainers' laps.  
  
"May, I was thinking that we should both go back to Littleroot. I needed to give some info to my dad anyway and since you'll be starting your journey maybe you should go say goodbye to your mom."

"Oh . . . oops, forgot about that haha." _So much for leaving without the five-hour 'safety' lecture . . . Well I needed to get my backpack anyways. Maybe I'll be able to sneak past her._

**........................................................................................**  
  
Since May's house was closer they went to her house first. Brendan told May that he was heading off back to the lab and they waved good-bye. May slowly opened the front door and peeked in. Seeing the coast was clear, May crept ever so quietly to the stairs. The toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened, and May was upstairs in the blink of an eye. She got her backpack out of the closet. Then she decided that she would keep the hip-pack. All her essential items would be switched into the backpack, while all things Pokémon related, such as potions and Pokeballs, would stay in the hip-pack. So she moved her clothes, food and other items into the bigger bag, then fastened her sleeping bag and pillow to it. After packing an extra pair of clothes and a potion she had found in her PC she went downstairs, packed some extra food and drinks, avoided her mom, and stepped outside only to find Brendan waiting for her.

The white-haired trainer checked his watch. "Sure does take you a while to pack. How much stuff did you actually forget?" he said with a chuckle. May let out a small shy laugh and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Umm . . . Didn't ya say you were goin' back to the lab?" May asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. I gave him the info but he said he wanted me to come get you and bring you back to the lab. I asked him why but all he did was repeat himself. I asked him again but all he did was repeat himself. I spent a good, fun thirty seconds like that," he said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Well then," May said and began walking toward the lab, "I guess we can't let the dear professor waiting then. Let's go." Brendan nodded and they raced each other back to the lab.  
  
**........................................................................................**  
  
"So May, I hear you gave Brendan a bit of trouble in your battle. You should be proud. Not many around here can hold their own against Brendan for as long as you did." From the corner of her eye she saw Brendan roll his eyes.

"Lemme guess, you say that to all new trainers who challenge Brendan and lose miserably?" she said. Professor Birch gave a small, embarrassed smile.  
  
"Anyway, you probably want to know why I sent Brendan to bring you here." Both trainers nodded. "Well, I given it much thought, and have decided that you two will journey through Hoenn together." Next thing the Professor knew a desk was placed on his head, and not too gently either.

"Do tell," Brendan nearly growled out. May was jerking her head up and down.

"Well," he said, with the desk still on his head. "I have decided that by going on this journey you two will be able to gain much more knowledge about Pokémon than by staying here." May eyed him curiously.

"My mom forced you into this didn't she?"

"Well . . . she's uhh . . . very persuasive . . ."

"I KNEW IT! SHE'LL NEVER TRUST ME!"

The professor gave a nervous chuckle. "Well . . . uhh . . . Good luck," he said, "and make us all proud."  
  
May said nothing, just stomped off to the door and was greeted by the sun in the clear blue sky. In her pissy mood she did not realize her mother had seen her walking by the house. The embrace of her mother shocked her back to reality. _Ah crap._

**10 minutes of mushiness and safety lecture later . . . **

Finally her mother finished and May was allowed to breathe once more. As she proceeded to catch her breath her mom remembered the main reason she was waiting for her daughter. She gave her a pair of Running Shoes, something that was supposedly a historical breakthrough since no one before this time knew how to run. May gave her mother one last hug, then stepped back. Then her mother gave her 1500 extra dollars to help her get steady with her money issue. She would have given May more but she told her that every time she won a battle she got money for winning.

Okay next scene.

**........................................................................................**

"Good luck he says. Gain much more 'knowledge' he says." May paused her ranting to take in her surroundings. It seemed . . . familiar somehow. "Hey wait a second . . . isn't this Route 103?" Brendan took a quick glance of the area.

"Uhh yeah . . . yeah this is 103." May eyed him warily.

"This route _does_ go somewhere, right?" Brendan let out a timid chuckle and scratched the back of his head once again.

"No, no it doesn't."

May gave Brendan a smile, the kind of smile that was irritation coated in a nice, sugary innocent content. "Is it okay for me to ask WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
_Ah crap, she's already starting to hate me . . ._

"Not only that, but you were _here _before too!" she continued. "Think next time, my white-haired wonder. That brain ain't there for no reason ya know!" May said as she stomped off back to Oldale Town. Brendan groaned and looked down to an amused Torchic and Cyndaquil.  
  
"What are you lookin' at?" Torchic stared at him innocently. Cyndaquil gave him the kind of look that just begs to be kicked into next week. Brendan shook his head and followed May, with the two Pokémon following and chatting to each other.  
  
**........................................................................................**  
  
"What do ya think that guy's doin'?" May asked.

"I think—"  
  
"I was talkin' to Torchic." Brendan glared at her and looked past her shoulder to the man May was staring at.  
  
"He's sketching something." May rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great observation there, B-chan." Brendan glared at her again. May saw this one and just rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Let's go," she said to the others and started walking, intent on getting past the weird dude and on with her life. She took only two steps when the man stopped her.  
  
"Please stand back! I just found the footprints of a rare Pokémon! When I finish sketching them you can pass okay?" Brendan, being the observant boy that he is, looked at the prints, then to the man, then to the man's shoes, then to May, then back to the man. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"These are your own footprints you moron!" he said at the man. The man looked bewildered.  
  
"How can you dare say that?!" he shot back, "I tell you I've found the prints of a rare Pokémon!" Brendan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dude, just give me your shoe." The man looked puzzled as he took off a shoe and gave it to Brendan. Brendan then proceeded to put the shoe on, then before the man could react made a foot print right next to one of the others.

It was identical.  
  
"Oh . . . oops," the man said. "Sorry about that. I guess I got so excited about finding a rare Pokémon's foot print that I didn't check to see if it was mine." May rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we could kinda tell," she said as she, Brendan, Torchic and Cyndaquil walked past the man and onto Route 102. To them their journey was officially and finally starting.

Wow. That sounded so . . . dramatic . . .  
  
**........................................................................................**  
  
Have you noticed that whatever the narrator says, Brendan says? No? Well that's cuz he only did that once.

Well . . . review pleaz! tntD!


	3. Rude Awakenings

**BOO! **

Haha, did I scare ya? Come on don't deny it. Denial is the first sign that . . . that . . . denial is bad. Got it? Good.

Ummm . . . I have nothing more to say other than READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Ask me no questions and I'll tell no lies . . . or however the saying goes.

**........................................................................................**  
  
**Ch 3: Rude Awakenings **

**........................................................................................**  
  
They had been walking through Route 102 for only five minutes before the trainers were stopped once again. This time it was by a young kid, no older than 7 or 8, who was looking for a battle. The two agreed and let the kid choose whom he wanted to battle. Of course his 7-year-old brain made him choose to battle May, she was a girl after all. How hard could it be? Girls are weak! Well, 30 seconds into the battle the kid learned that it could be very hard. It had only taken a Peck and a Scratch to show his Zigzagoon the wonderful world of dirt. The kid paid up and with a hung head dragged his feet back to Oldale.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNK! THAT'LL MAKE YA THINK TWICE BEFORE SAYING GIRLS ARE WEAK!"

Five minutes later a girl showed up looking for a battle. This time Brendan was chosen to battle. After all, girls are egotistical and think they're better than the male side of the human race at just about everything.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! Oh, sorry B-chan, but I just gotta agree with her on this one."

Brendan muttered something like, "Arrogant whelps." But he gladly accepted and did the only thing he seemed good at—besides his amazing observation skills—and that was the battle. Like May he also beat this girl's sorry butt to the ground.

"HELL YEAH! WHO'S THE WEAKLING OF THE HUMAN RACE NOW YA LITTLE PUNK?! THAT'LL MAKE YA THINK TWICE BEFORE SAYING GUYS ARE WEAK!"

She paid up and left, saying something like, 'I'll keep training and one day I'll do the same thing you did to me!' But it seemed that after she got her ass handed to her she kind of started drinking. Before long she felt that jumpin' the cliff didn't seem too bad an idea. What a sore loser. It's a loss! GET OVER IT!

What a moron.  
  
But that's getting off course. Within about an hour they saw the lovely sight of the Petalburg rooftops. They looked at each other, and without a word raced off towards Petalburg City.  
  
**........................................................................................**  
  
"Come on Brendan!" May shouted. As fast as Brendan was, there was no possible way to keep up with May, who had WAY too much energy. And he was grumbling about this most of the time. May, on the other hand, was practically bouncing off the trees. But that may have been because she was eager to meet her dad. It had been about a month since the two had last talked.  
  
**BOOM! FLASHBACK!**  
  
"But dad, why do you have to go? Heck, why do we all have to go?"  
  
"May we've been through this and you know perfectly well why we have to go." May stayed silent for a while.  
  
"D'you think I could stay here with one of my friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I don't wanna go!"  
  
"I don't care! Believe me if I could be Goldenrod's gym leader instead of Whitney I'd sure as hell stay here!" May shut up pretty quick. She thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Could I—"  
  
"No." May slouched and started to walk away. However, an idea came to Norman's mind and he smiled.  
  
"May." May turned around to look at her father. "How about we make a deal?" This got May's full attention.  
  
"What kind of . . . deal?"  
  
**End Flash thingy**  
  
"Well? What was the deal?" Brendan asked. He had caught up to May at last and she had told him about the last time the father and daughter had met.  
  
"Well?  
  
"Hold on ok? Sheesh, don't get your pretty pink panties in a twist." Brendan glared at her. May didn't see this so she continued.  
  
"Well, the deal was that if I stopped complaining then when we moved to Littleroot I could, after I got settled in, travel up to Petalburg. Then when I got there my dad would let me pick out any of his Pokémon, keep it as my own, and start my journey. I had been planning to go to Petalburg about a week from now, but after getting Torchic," Torchic jumped into its trainer's arms, "and after getting stuck with you," this earned another glare, "I had already officially become a trainer."  
  
Before they knew it they were standing in front of the Petalburg Pokémon Center. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went inside to rest and eat. It was 8:30 by the time they arrived.  
  
After they finished eating and playing with their Pokémon, May and Brendan went up to the local Nurse.  
  
"Excuse me," May said. Nurse Joy looked up from her stack of papers and saw 2 pairs of eyes looking at her. "I just wanted to ask if you know where the gym leader Norman lives."  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm his daughter." This gave the nurse quite a surprise. She and Norman had become pretty good friends, and she knew that Norman was expecting her about a week from now, not today. So she gave them the directions to Norman's house. The two gave their thanks and headed off to find May's father.  
  
**........................................................................................**

It was 9 PM when they finally arrived at Norman's front door. The sun had dropped a while ago, and it was quiet. Very quiet. Plus to be saying that it was raining buckets would be an understatement. So in reality it wasn't too quiet. Actually it was pretty darn loud 'cause of all the rain . . . The two trainers, who had returned their Pokémon when it had started to rain, sprinted up to the front porch and were finally relieved from the wet beatings. They were of course soaked to the bone, and their clothes and bags weren't looking any better.  
  
"Remind me to buy an umbrella," May muttered as she rang the doorbell.

"Okay, remember to buy an umbrella."

"Whatever." They waited about 2 minutes, then tried again. When no one answered they began to walk back to the Pokémon Center. But just when they were about to take a step back into the rain they heard a door open.  
  
"May!" She turned around to see her father, in all his pajama glory, smiling ear to ear at the sight of his drenched daughter. She ran to him and they embraced each other while Brendan just watched. ((CUE THE SAPPY MUSIC!)) About a minute later Norman realized that both trainers were soaked. Mainly because he himself was now soaked from hugging his daughter. He pushed them inside, where they then proceeded to make a lake in the house. Norman told them to get to the bathroom. They did as told and rushed off upstairs to squeeze the water out. Unfortunately there was only one bathroom.  
  
"Aw hell," May said. Brendan looked at her with an amused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's only one bathroom." Brendan smirked.  
  
"So?"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Brendan shouted as he brought a hand to his cheek. He'd most likely have a red palm print on his cheek in a few scant minutes.  
  
"You know darn well what that was for!" With that said May shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Brendan was still drenched and water could be seen splashing onto the floor as if he were melting. He rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
**........................................................................................**  
  
May had finally gotten out of the shower and Brendan went in. She went in her dad's room and found two pairs of clothes on his bed. She changed into the sweat pants and T-shirt that her father had laid out for her, then took the towel off her head and started to brush her hair. 5 minutes later she heard the shower turn off. Deciding to leave her hair loose, which reached a few inches past her shoulders, she walked downstairs to try and find a light snack. There was nothing of interest to her so she left the kitchen and headed to the living room, where she plopped down on the couch.  
  
5 minutes later both Brendan and Norman entered the room, Brendan from the shower and Norman from the laundry room. May sat up as they walked over. Norman sat down in his Lazy-Boy chair, and since there were no other seats available Brendan parked his skinny white butt next to May. May inched her way to the other side of the love seat. This in turn earned a grin from Norman.  
  
"Well May. I see you're here a bit early," Norman said. May smiled. "But of course there's nothing wrong with that." Norman turned to Brendan.  
  
"Hello Brendan. Nice to meet you again."  
  
"Same to you." Norman turned his attention back to May.  
  
"Couldn't wait huh?" he asked May. May then went into the entire story up to date, how she saved the professor, how she came to be the owner of Torchic, how she got her butt handed to her by Brendan, about the guy who thought he had rare foot prints, and of their race to Petalburg.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting story," Norman said. "But it's late now, you two should get to bed. Unfortunately there's only one bedroom, so you two will have to sleep down here." The trainers nodded and Norman went up to his room, brought out some blankets and pillows, and went back up to sleep.  
  
They stared at the sleeping devices.

"So . . . " Brendan said.  
  
"Don't get any ideas. If I wake up and find you within a 10 foot radius of me, I'll make it so that your hair will be the only thing you own that's white." Brendan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Well maybe not that big, but pretty darn big.  
  
"Would never think of it."  
  
"Good.'' The two laid out the sleeping bags and lay down. Then May remembered something.  
  
"Hey Brendan?" He turned his head to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you get our Pokémon out?"  
  
"Um, sure . . . I guess." So he got up, walked over to their bags, pulled out the occupied Pokéballs, and released the Pokémon within them. They both let out a yawn. Brendan walked back to his blanket and lay back down. The Pokémon followed and cuddled up with their trainers.  
  
**........................................................................................**

May was having a nice, peaceful dream before she woke up. For about 10 minutes she was awake but didn't open her eyes. Seeing that sleep wouldn't overcome her she decided to open her eyes. Wanna guess what she saw?  
  
"AAAAHHHH!! BRENDAN YOU PERV! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
You're ummm . . . you're a good guesser.  
  
May took a pillow, then proceeded to slam the thing on Brendan's face.  
  
WHAM "AAAHHH!" WHAM "What the--" WHAM "Will you cut that out?!" WHAM  
  
"Get away Get away GET AWAY!!" she shouted. They both backed away from each other, May did so because the thought of Brendan right next to her . . . she'd rather stick a sharp needle in her eye. She tucked her knees as close to her body as possible. Brendan backed away to get as far from the crazy girl with the pillow as possible.  
  
"Brendan. Too close. AAHHH!"  
  
"Ok now you're just bein' over dramatic," Brendan said while doing the -.- face. He got a face full of pillow as his reply. Cyndaquil and Torchic had woken up after the first scream, and were now enjoying the spectacle in front of them.  
  
"I guess you're right," May said as she stood up. "But remember what I said last night?" She smiled, but this wasn't a friendly smile, this was an I'm-gonna-do-something-very-bad-to-you-now kind of smile.  
  
"What are you—, oh HELL NO!!" Brendan sprinted for the door, but came face to face with the smirking mad woman. "AAAHH! MR. NORMAN HELP! MAY'S TRYIN' TA FIX ME!" he shouted as he ran around the house with cackling May just a few arm lengths behind. Suddenly he tripped and went head first into a closet. May closed it and leaned back against it. She looked at the Pokemon who were staring back bug-eyed.  
  
"Well. That was fun."  
  
**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**  
  
I remember saying once that this chapter was close to a piece of crap. Now that I think about it, this was one of my favorite chapters. Actually never mind; I didn't like it much.

That's . . . that's interesting . . .

Well, I must go now. I have a date with my bed. REVIEW PLEAZ!


	4. Everyone Has Weird Hair

**X: **So I forgot to put the freaking C in Treecko. Sue me.

Now, I'd understand if Treecko was a regular character, but just _how _does that deserve a flame? Treecko is only mentioned once. ONCE!! That's it! And what the hell was with the 'x-ray glasses'? In case ya didn't read all of it, May got Brendan too scared to even _think _of moving closer to her, consciously at least. And I don't care about what you think, I think Mudkip sux. Hell, I think all three starters suck. And if ya can't beat gym leaders with fire Pokémon then you must suck as well. I've beaten at least 4 gyms with Blaziken.

You must be the kind of person whose sole purpose in life is to flame ppl, even if there's nothing to flame about. Huh . . . so much for not caring if I get flamed. But seriously, that was just plain stupid.

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh

**........................................................................................**

**Ch 4: Everyone has Weird Hair . . . **

**........................................................................................**

It had taken a while, but May was finally able to convince Brendan that she would never do what she said she would do. But she did warn him that he would regret it if she ever woke up to Brendan's face again. When that was done they both headed to the kitchen to see if there was anything good to eat. They found some Eggo waffles, so they heated them up and . . . ate them. What were you expecting? That they'd twirl it on their fingers, throw it up in the air and catch it with their mouths? Actually . . . that kinda _is_ what they did . . . talented pair of kids ain't they?

When they had finished eating and putting the dishes in the sink they found a note on the fridge that they had overlooked. It was from Norman telling them that he had gone off to the gym and that he would be waiting for them there. Brendan started mumbling curses.

The two gathered their bags and put them down next to the door. Then they went to the laundry room to get their clothes. May went upstairs to change out of her sweat pants into her normal traveling clothes. Brendan did the same except he did it downstairs. May put her hair into her normal style, and then tied her red bandana thing around her head. By the time she got downstairs Brendan was already waiting for her.

"I've been waiting for you for five minutes already. You _finally_ ready to go?" he asked. May rolled her eyes, but nodded. They shouldered their bags and exited the house. Cyndaquil jumped onto Brendan's head and Torchic decided to perch itself on May's left shoulder. Once they got settled the trainers headed off towards the gym.

**........................................................................................**

"Well, here we are," Brendan said, "you think he'll let us battle him?" May shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't we go in and find out?" Brendan nodded. The Pokémon hopped off their perches and followed the trainers into the gym.

"Dad? You here?" As she said that the door to their right opened and her father entered the room.

"May! Brendan! I was wondering if you two would show up!" May smiled and the two hugged each other.

"Well, um, I wish we could stay longer but--"

"Mr. Norman!" All three of them turned to see a kid with somewhat green hair, a white shirt and blue pants on. He also looked like he could use some meat on his bones.

"Ah, Wally you're here . . . "

"Yeah, um," Wally caught sight of May and hesitated. After seeing Brendan's eyes narrow he looked back to Norman. "You said you'd lend me a Pokémon so I could catch my own Pokémon remember?" Norman nodded. He then unclipped a Pokéball from his belt and handed it to Wally. He told Wally that it was a Zigzagoon and that he expected it back once Wally caught a Pokémon. Wally nodded. Then Norman turned to May and Brendan.

"Could you two accompany Wally and make sure he catches a Pokémon safely?" Brendan glared at Wally. He really didn't like this kid for some reason. But why?

_Because he looked at May. Wait a minute... no that can't be possible. Can it?_ He looked at May. Could he really . . . no, impossible. Fall for HER? It's only been four chapters and the author's making him start to like her? _What kind of romance author are you?! The main characters aren't supposed to realize they're perfect for each other until the end!_

_Or if one of 'em are dying . . . _

He shook his head to clear his mind. May glanced at him with a puzzled look before turning her attention back to her father.

"Sure Dad," May said. "Come on Wally, let's go get that, err . . . Pokémon." Wally nodded and the two walked to the door. May stopped and realized that Brendan hadn't moved and was still glaring at Wally. So she walked back to him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him out the door while Brendan spent that time teaching Wally some new words. Once outside she let go of him and they followed Wally back to Route 102. Once there the trio walked into a patch of grass. It felt . . . weird . . . this particular patch of grass didn't seem like it had been cut in a very long time, reaching Brendan's waist. Brendan was _sure_ he'd kicked a few Pokémon . . . accidentally of course. They, meaning May and Wally, looked around for about 5 minutes before Wally spotted a Pokémon. It was a Ralts.

"What?! How could he find a Ralts? And that quickly too?!" Brendan shouted. "That is like, sooo not fair!" he said as he pouted and stomped his foot on the ground. He saw May looking at him strangely so he flashed a V sign. May rolled her eyes and told him to shut up. Wally hesitantly pulled out the Pokéball containing Zigzagoon, and tossed it towards the Ralts. A red light emitted from the ball, and Zigzagoon took its form. The Pokéball returned to Wally.

_I hope that Ralts kicks his scrawny little butt,_ Brendan thought.

"Zigzagoon use Tackle!" Wally ordered as the raccoon-like Pokémon ran after Ralts. Just as it was about to hit the Pokémon Ralts used Growl, stopping Zigzagoon from attacking as it brought its paws to its ears.

"Zigzagoon use Tail Whip," Wally ordered. Zigzagoon jumped towards the Ralts and spun around a few times, smacking Ralts with its tail. "Good! Now use . . . uhh . . . crap what's that attack called? Oh yeah! Tackle!" Brendan just about crashed to the grass-covered ground. Zigzagoon ran towards the Pokémon and this time was able to hit Ralts before it could recover and use Growl again. Ralts staggered back a few feet before getting hit again. This time it fell over. Wally pulled out the Pokéball Norman had given him, threw it, and it encased Ralts within it. About a minute later Ralts finally gave up, and it now belonged to Wally.

_Aww shucks._

**........................................................................................**

"Mr. Norman I caught a Ralts!" Wally said as he walked through the gym doors and up to Norman. Norman was quite shocked, since Ralts was so rare and because the three had returned very quickly. Plus he didn't think Wally would be lucky enough or skilled enough to catch _any_ Pokémon. Brendan however was still glaring at Wally and grumbling too. May went up to Norman and stood at his side while Brendan walked behind May and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That's . . . very good Wally," Norman said. Wally beamed with pride. Then Wally turned his attention to May. Once again Brendan's eyes narrowed, but Wally didn't see it this time.

"Thanks for coming with me. Today was the last day I would be able to try and catch a Pokémon since I'm moving to Verdanturf Town this afternoon. But maybe you and," Wally tried to remember the white-haired kid's name. He couldn't remember so he asked May. She gave him Brendan's name. "Oh, well, maybe you and Brandon—"

"It's Brendan!"

"Oh, sorry _Brendan_. Anyways, maybe you and Brendan could come see me if your journey takes you there." May smiled and nodded, Brendan didn't do anything. Wally said good-bye to them, and left for his house. May turned to Norman.

"He seems . . . uh, nice," she said to her father.

"If you say so . . ." May blinked. "Unfortunately something about the air here is making it hard for his body to function properly. Verdanturf supposedly has a very clean, very fresh atmosphere that should help him become healthy again. Anyway, you two probably want to head on now. You're best bet is to head to Rustboro City. There you'll meet Roxanne, the gym leader. Battle her for your first badges. You two are still too young and inexperienced to battle me. Once you show me, hmm, let's say four badges, I'll accept your challenges." May and Brendan nodded. With one last hug from May to her father the two trainers left the gym. Or they would have if Norman hadn't stopped them one more time. They turned and walked back to Norman.

"Sorry about that. But I just wanted to give each of you a gift for your journey," Norman said. This got both the trainer's attention, along with their Pokémon's. Norman went to a back room and came back with closed hands. Curiosity was starting to get to the four.

"May, this is for you," Norman said as he stuck out his right hand. He put his hand over May's and opened it, letting the object in his hand fall into May's. It was a Pokéball. Norman did the same with Brendan, except with his left hand. It also was a Pokéball.

"Go ahead, open them," Norman said. May and Brendan nodded. At the same time they pushed the button to enlarge the ball, then tossed them in the air. A hiss came from the balls as they opened up, releasing the usual red light before closing and returning to the trainers. The trainers and their Pokémon stared at the lights as they waited for them to take form.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

Is that a cliffie? Nope? Nah, I didn't think so either.

I don't really have anything to say since I'm actually revising my chapters and all . . . except READ AND REVIEW!!

G'night.

(hit that button . . . No not the box, the 'Go' button. NO! THE ONE NEXT TO IT! ARGH! WHATEVER!) **: )**


	5. On the Road Again

Anything wit' [blah blah blah] is my beta reader putting her "oh-so-valuable" input. 'k? 'k.

[You are going to die soon, and I will not be blamed.]

See? that wuz my beta reader.

[Shut up!]

Whatever.

Remember ppls, in this thing May wears both her hip-pack and her dark-blue and red back-pack. Her hip-pack holds all stuff Pokémon related, and her backpack holds all essential items, like food. It just sounds more realistic to me. I mean come on, how can she stick a bike in that tiny thing? Oh okay, so it's "foldable," WHOOP-DE-DO-GAAAAH! _::gets thrown into a wall::_

[Would you just shut up and let them _read_ the chapter?!]

Yeah, sure. Just not right now.

From now on I'm gonna do my best to refrain from cussing. I'm also going to edit my previous chapters, for I do not want to taint the young minds of the children who read this. That's the biggest piece of bullsh—the biggest piece of bull I've ever said. Actually, the main and only reason is that I will not be able to continue this unless I refrain from it. Ground rules laid down by my dear ol' pops. Hopefully this will take a turn for the better. Probably not, but it's worth a shot. As you might guess the rating will go down…I think. Or I might keep it at PG-13, just to be careful.

((this is a new re-edit. When I said I'd edit my fic, it was about 6 months ago. In case you didn't notice, that never happened. Well, not until now at least. Oh yeah and the cussing will probably never leave. Maybe toned downed, but will never leave.))

[Get _on_ with it!]

If ya read the last chapter, (which I most certainly hope you didn't . . . And if you did then I have every right to call you stupid. jk J ) then you'd know Wally was killed. . . . YAY . . . I was gonna make this chapter a casting call, and the new Wally would have pink hair, but then I said screw it, I'm just gonna do the chapter. I'm sure you guys are _dying_ of the suspense of which Pokémon they got. Yeah right. Read the chapter, enjoy the chapter, and review the chapter. That ain't too hard is it? I'm mean come on, it only takes me about 5 seconds to write "YOU SUCK!" then submit the review . . . usually. Sometimes I'll take a little longer and say, "Oh and so does your fic you pigly S.O.B.!" J

Okay moving on . . .

[About time . . . ]

. . . TO SHOUT OUTS!

[_::falls::_]

OxBrEeZyxO- Ah yes. The dreadful thing known as school. Forgot about that. How could I, you ask? Simple, I forgot. As for not reading your story, that's a good thing . . . I think. And Breezy? Can I still call ya Breezy? I can? kay thanx. It would be called plagiarism. Beta-readers can be a lot of help. Altho _mine_ ain't that great. Yes 'lia, i'm talkin' to ya again.

[Well YOU edit your chapters then! I'm doin' this outta da goodness of my heart!]

. . . I'm supposed to believe that?

[No, the readers are.]

Ah . . .

Silver Wolf66- yeah, it wuz kinda long. btw, the next one's comin' out right now. Or as soon as i'm done wit' dis li'l thingy. So u live in Hawai'i huh? O'ahu? cuz that's where I lived. Kaneohe, O'ahu. I can give u the address if ya want proof. But I'm sure u believe me right? RIGHT? Good. Yeah, blue-eyed Chinese come only once every lifetime. You full-blooded? Or . . . not full-blooded? NEXT!

Star-Empress- a hoobawhatsit? what's a pendragon? WHAT R U TALKIN' ABOUT?! _::ahem::_ sorry. NEXT!

Wait, that's it...darn. I guess u can read the fic now.

Quote: Umm . . . _::thinks::_ Hmm . . . Didya know that poop smells like crap?

[No, I did not know that. Thank you for telling me that. And all this time I thought poop smelled like a bouquet of flowers!]

o.O You . . . have a really screwed up sense of smell then.

[For the last time. Shut. UP!!]

Disclaimer: If that's what you wanna believe, then sure, I own Pokémon. But if I get sued then I'm gonna come and SUE _YOUR_ ASS!

. . . THAT'S RIGHT!

**........................................................................................**

**Ch: 5 On the Road Again**

**........................................................................................**

The two young trainers waited as patiently as one can when getting a new Pokémon. One red light started to take the form of a star. The other Pokémon took the form of a mini dragon.

"Oh wow! A Staryu!" May shouted when Staryu took its form. She took out her Pokédex from her hip-pack and pointed the electronic encyclopedia towards her new Pokémon. The sensor blinked red, and a picture of Staryu popped up on the screen.

{Staryu: The Star Shape Pokémon. Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky.} May put her Pokédex back into its spot in her hip-pack.

"I love it!" she said as she kneeled down to give her new Pokémon a hug, and squeeze the life out of it in the process. "Thanks a whole bunch Dad!"

During the time that May got acquainted with her Staryu, Brendan's new Pokémon had taken the form of Bagon. ((ya don't like the selections? Well tough! That's what you get for reading my fic! Jk **: )** ))

"Whoa sweet!" Brendan said as he also pulled out his Pokédex to see what it said about Bagon.

{Bagon: The Steel-head Pokémon. Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel.} He put his Pokédex away and knelt down next to Bagon. It gave him a look that said 'don't-hug-me-you'll-regret-it'. Brendan smiled and instead stuck out his hand. It looked at his hand with a puzzled look before biting it. Brendan let out a very loud, almost girlish scream as he kicked the dragon off and started blowing on his swelling hand.

_It's official. The world hates me. Damn world, what did I ever do to you?_

-"**Flashback**"-

A very young Brendan was laughing evilly as he smashed an earth piggy bank to tiny bits.

-"**End Flashback**"-

_So what?! That thing was just a piece of plastic!_

Cyndaquil gave his trainer a rare look of concern. For nearly five minutes Norman had been going on and on about stuff how dangerous the real world could be and how you always needed to be on the lookout. Cyndaquil knew this was boring; his proof was that May was on the ground sleeping without Norman noticing it. But Brendan somehow was still standing with a dazed look on his face. Out of his deep concern for his trainer's well being, Cyndaquil hopped onto Brendan's head, rolled onto his back, and set his back aflame. The next couple of minutes were spent punching Cyndaquil's head into the floor and getting rid of the flames. Cyndaquil was about to set Brendan's head back on fire, except his face was once again punched into the ground.

"So, Mr. Norman," Brendan said while keeping a flailing Cyndaquil firmly on the gym floor. "Why are you giving me this Pokémon? It's too early in the fic for me to have a rare Pokémon!"

"Because I felt like it dammit!" Brendan started giving Norman the o.O look, earning a laugh from Norman. "Actually, this Bagon is one of three Bagon that belong to me. It is also the youngest, so it has much to learn. I think that joining you two and your Pokémon would be of the best benefit to it." Brendan nodded and watched as his Cyndaquil got to know its new friend. Cyndaquil said some things to Bagon, and from what Brendan could tell Bagon was quite shy. But many people and Pokémon are a little shy when meeting new people, or Pokémon. He moved his eyes until they rested upon May as she held back Torchic from seeing how durable Staryu's core was...with its head. Once May finally sucked the curiosity from Torchic she stood up, gave her father one last hug, and the two trainers were back on the road again, with two new companions.

_Hmm . . . he certainly is different from what the media shows . . . _

**........................................................................................**

"So take your pick, we can either go through an unknown mileage of grass, or we can go through an unknown mileage of beach. Dunno about you, but I just _can't_ seem to figure out which path would be less exciting." Brendan said to May. She looked at him as though he were dumb, and five seconds later the trainers and their Pokémon found themselves walking to the beach. "Okay, beach it is."

The trainers took off their shoes to feel the warm sand tickle their feet, with the cool spray of the ocean mist gently caressing their faces. "Man this beach is beautiful," May said. "Can we stay here for a little while? Wait, why am I askin' you this? Guys!" she said to the Pokémon. "We're gonna take a little break on the beach." Needless to say, there were no complaints.

Once the trainers found a spot to relax, the Pokémon went off in different directions. Staryu of course went straight for the sea. Torchic became curious and started poking a washed-up Tentacool with a clawed foot, getting stung in the process. Cyndaquil took Bagon to a rather distant part of the beach and gave the baby dragon a rundown of the fine art of Brendan-bashing.

After a couple hours the two trainers and their Pokémon got their stuff together and got back on the hike to Rustboro. After a while they came upon a young trainer running around like a maniac. The whole lot of them sweat dropped. Brendan decided to step forward.

"Hey!" the kid didn't hear him. "HEY!" Still deaf. **"HEY!!"** _::WHAM::_

"What was that for?!" Brendan said as he stood back up, brushing the sand from his clothes and hair. Everyone else was fighting a losing battle with trying to keep from laughing. Unfortunately, they lost. Two minutes later trainer and Pokémon were in the process of brushing the sand from their bodies as well. Brendan's face was beet red. May, still giggling, walked up to the still grounded trainer.

"You ok?" she asked to the trainer, offering a hand to help him up. He nodded and accepted her outstretched hand. At her touch he started to feel a blush coming on, so he turned his face to Brendan. The blush went bye-bye very quickly.

"Why'd you run into me?" the trainer asked.

"_I_ ran into _you_?! _You_ were the one doing the running! I was just standin' there!"

"Well if you had moved then you wouldn't have run into me!"

"I did NOT run into you!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"How about we settle this with a battle? Whoever loses is guilty of running into the other."

"Even though I DIDN'T run into you, fine!"

"Go Seedot!" An . . . acorn-ish thing took its form as the trainer's Pokéball returned to him.

"A Seedot? You are _so_ gonna get your butt kicked," Brendan said as he pulled off his own ball from his belt . "Go Cyndaquil!" The ball hit the ground and opened, but no light came out. "Cyndaquil?" He looked around before a seashell was chucked at his face, causing him to fall into the sand.

"-I'M RIGHT HERE NUMBNUTS!-" Cyndaquil hollered. Brendan looked from his spot on the ground at Cyndaquil.

"Why weren't you in your ball, idiot?!"

"-YOU NEVER PUT ME IN THERE CRAP FOR BRAINS!-" he retaliated before throwing another seashell at Brendan's face. This sent Brendan and Cyndaquil in an already familiar contest of who could cause the other more pain. Again, Brendan won. You know, I think there could be less fighting between the two if Brendan was able to understand what his Pokémon was saying. Not that the fighting would permanently go away, just that there might be less. Or more, ya never know . . .

"This is getting old," May muttered. "And it's only the fifth chapter too." Seeing that the fighting wouldn't end anytime soon, May took the initiative and produced a very big wooden mallet from her hip-pack. ((hey, if the dumb thing can hold a "foldable" bike, then it sure as heck can hold a mallet!)) "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YA STOP RIGHT NOW! CYNDAQUIL, YOU FIGHT THE ACORN, NOT BRENDAN! BRENDAN, YOU JUST STAND THERE AND ACT IMPORTANT!" Both Brendan and Cyndaquil eyed the crazy mallet-waving girl fearfully.

The young boy stood frozen in his place. When he had first seen May it was like love at first sight. But after seeing the girl wave that huge mallet like a chopstick he decided it would be better for his health if he didn't become associated with her. So he took the initiative.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Brendan asked as he stood back up with a rather big bump on his head. Down near the edge of the other side of the beach, the faint shape of a young boy was steadily getting harder to see. "Wimp," Brendan muttered.

They walked on and on along the beach for quite a while until they came across a fisherman, an old fisherman. They walked up to the mothball stinkin', old-man smellin' fisher.

"Excuse me sir," May started.

"Ah, the sea. What mysteries lie in that vast underwater world?"

"Um, sir?"

"Ah, the sea. So many mysteries to be revealed." May slowly backed away.

"That guy's like a robot or somethin'," she said to Brendan. He nodded in reply.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Huh?"

"Make Staryu use a Water Gun on him."

"Oh. Staryu use Water Gun on that…whatever it is!" From the top point of Staryu's body came a surge of water, drenching the old man.

"A-a-a-h-h. T-t-the s-s-ea."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

**........................................................................................**

Both trainers bent over and put their hands on their knees. They had been sprinting for the past five minutes, and they and their Pokémon were currently sucking in the blessed air given to them from Above. All that running had wiped them out, but had also brought them back onto Route 104.

**Five minutes later**

The trainers were steadily making their way towards Petalburg Woods when they were stopped by everyone's favorite Rich Boy (only cuz he gives over 10,000 with an Amulet Coin).

"What do you want?" May spat out at the Rich Boy. If there was anything she despised more than pink fluffy bunny slippers it was a spoiled rich brat who thought he/she had the world wrapped around his/her little finger.

"That's Winston to you. And I propose a battle to whoever thinks they can stand up against me," he said with a higher-than-thou voice.

"Oh-ho-ho . . . This brat's mine," May said with a voice that held a message beneath it: 'I _dare_ you to disagree'. Brendan nodded and took a few steps back. Winston laughed.

"What is the matter," he said to Brendan. "Are you not man enough to face me?"

"Shut yer friggin' face! If May didn't tell me she'd murder yer ass I'd come over there and give ya a nice shiner for you to show yo mommy!" Winston's smile faded for a few seconds before returning.

"Ha! As soon I am finished defeating this girl I shall beat you into the ground!" May growled.

"You done babblin' yet?!" Winston's smile faded.

"Babbling? I do not know such a word. But either way. Go! Ziggy!" From his poke ball came forth yet _another_ Zigzagoon.

May smirked. "What is it with Zigzagoons? Alright Staryu, time to see what ya got!" Staryu shot out of the river nearby and landed in front of Ziggy.

"Staryu Rapid Spin!" Staryu floated into the air, turned so that it was horizontal, and started spinning, all in a split-second before it sped forward. It connected with Ziggy, hitting it with each of its tips at least five times. Ziggy struggled to get up, but fell back down.

"NO! ZIGGY!" he rushed over to his 'precious' Ziggy and picked it up. May walked up to Winston. _That was quick . . . _

"Where's my money brat?" Winston slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out $500. She looked at the money in her hands.

"That's it? I know you have more than that. You spoiled kids _always_ have more than this." Winston grumbled and pulled out $540 and placed it in her hand. Head up high, she walked back and hugged her Staryu, congratulated it, and the two trainers and their Pokémon were gone as soon as they had arrived.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

_::sigh::_ If ya really want to know, here's the reasons why I chose Staryu and Bagon.

CUZ I FELT LIKE IT DAMMIT! **: )**

Hahaha . . . anyways. Again only read this if you're bored and really, _really_ wanna know . . . When I started this thing I had 4 teams ready for May and Brendan. If you remember I asked if you'd like a fire-team or balanced team. You chose the balanced, so I dumped the fire-team. Bagon was always part of the balanced team for Brendan. However I don't own Sapphire, so I don't know if it's rare or not. I'm takin' a guess at rare since Salamence is pretty strong. Charizard's better tho. Where wuz I? Oh yeah. Since I don't know if it's rare or not, and where you'd find a Bagon, I decided to have Brendan receive it from Norman. Maybe a bit early, but this is the only place I can think of for him to get it, at the moment. As for Staryu, I've almost always had Starmie on my team, it's one of my favorites. But you can't get Staryu till relatively late in the game, and by then all my other Pokémon were uber-powerful. Well, not that strong, but Blaziken did wipe out many a trainer and leader. Also remember that Starmie is a psychic Pokémon. Why I told you that, I have no clue. And if you read this and are thinking, "Why does he think we would care about this," then I say you're stupid cuz I told you to read it only if ya really wanna know.

Anyways, I can't think of n e thing else 2 say at da moment . . . so review!


	6. Team Who?

So . . . here is chapter . . . uh . . . um, oh! Chapter 7! Wait . . . no that ain't it! _::Looks at document::_ OH! THIS IS CHAPTER 5! No wait . . . it's chapter 6. Ugh . . . I need more sleep.

Breezy- your pen name takes WAY too long to type out, so I'm jus' gonna put Breezy. But I'm sure ya figured that out on your own. N E WAYZ! There's only one thing I didn't like about Hawaii. Well, make that two. One: Hawaii is very . . . small. It's been about 1 1/2 years now, and I still remember O'ahu better than VA. I still don't know CRAP about VA! The other thing I didn't like about Hawaii is that I couldn't go snowboarding. Yeah, ya don't really get much snow in Hawaii. Hmm . . . I wonder why?

[Er….because it's HAWAII??! Duh.]

You're _really_ not that good at catching onto sarcasm . . .

Silver Wolf66- Mandarin . . . hmm . . . that's Chinese right? jk. Did your friend happen to go to St. Ann's? If so . . . what's your friend's name? I might have known him/her. Irish . . . ooh, can ya speak Manderin wit' an Irish accent?

Now . . . all ye wanteth to readeth the chapter . . . eth. That's screwed up. So . . . here ya go. I personally don't think this one did as well as the others. But hopefully I'm thinking that only cuz I'm a bit pessimistic.

OH WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR "QUOTE!"

Quote of the day:

"It's a rock! It's a boulder! No! It's Fatman!  
More powerful than a pound and a quarter lobster!  
Faster than a herd of turtles!  
Stronger than a 4 day armpit!"

[Okay, that is just GROSS and stupid..]

Yeah, that's cuz it was _meant_ to be gross . . . and stupid. But no one cares about wut you think!

Um, if ya know the rest of the lines then I'll be able to think up somethin' to finish the rest up.

Disclaimer: I dunno . . . maybe . . . hmm, nope sorry to disappoint ya.

**........................................................................................**

**Ch 6: Team Who?**

**........................................................................................**

After May had seriously damaged Winston's pride she, Brendan, and their Pokémon continued on their way to Petalburg Woods. Finally, an hour of walking and five bottles of bug spray later, they came upon a sign that said: 'Petalburg Woods _that_ way '. What they didn't know was that they had to walk another twenty minutes before the entrance to the Woods actually came into view. Then they had to walk to the entrance. All in all it was a very challenging and tiring ordeal. It was 8:30 when they had finally made it to the entrance. Needless to say, they were wiped out when they arrived at the entrance (how many times have I used 'entrance'?). So they decided to call it the day and unfolded their sleeping bags (near the entrance . . .), which is where we join back up with our champions in the making . . . whom are currently next to the entrance . . .

"Ok Brendan, most people unfold their sleeping bags to sleep in 'em. Usually they don't stare at it and wait for it to roll out on its own. It's not that hard. To roll out your sleeping bag you first untie the strings. _Then_ you unfold it."

"I know that!" he roared back.

"Then why don't you use that knowledge and untie the darn things?!" May responded with a raised voice.

"'Cause! Um, 'cause, I can't really…get them untied." May palmed her forehead.

"That's why most people usually _don't_ tie the strings in a _knot_!"

"Ya know ya _could_ help me untie the thing!" May pondered this for a few seconds.

"Nah. I'd rather see you spend all night tryin' to get them undone. Then again, I probably wouldn't get any sleep. Fine, gimme the dumb bag." Brendan happily threw the bag at May's face while she raised her arms to block it. She picked it off the ground, and 10 seconds later tossed the newly unfolded sleeping bag unceremoniously onto the ground. Brendan grumbled something that she didn't pick up on, so she just shrugged it off before sliding herself into her sleeping bag, and laid her head on her pillow, which Brendan _didn't_ have. She then reached over to her Pokéballs and recalled her Pokémon into their respective balls. Brendan did the same, except he had to leave out the pillow part. May fell asleep after 20 minutes, but Brendan was having a hard time falling asleep since he didn't have a pillow to rest his head on. But he didn't mind. After all, his crus—partner was sleeping right next to him. Well, maybe not right next to him, but pretty close.

'Closer than Wally will ever be,' he thought as he looked at May's sleeping form. 'Dang, she looks _nothing_ like her real self when she's asleep. She looks so . . . peaceful. So . . . not May.' Soon after Brendan felt the world fade as he wandered off to wherever peoples' minds go when they dream.

**........................................................................................**

"For crying out loud, Brendan! Get the heck away from me!"

_::sigh::_ Why are we not surprised?

"Huh?" _::WHACK::_ "AAHH! NOT! _::WHACK::_ AGAIN!" _::WHACK::_

"GET AWAY FROM ME PERV!" she shrieked, brandishing her evil feathered pillow of doom. Brendan ran off very quickly into the woods to let her cool down. He also remembered very clearly something she had told him not too long ago. Something about his friend Johnson and his two little buddies. He shuddered. She was probably evil enough to really do it too. He wandered around a bit, admiring the scenery. Until, of course . . .

"Hey pal! You up for a battle?" Brendan spun around so quickly he heard something in his neck crack. He looked at the man who had dared to say those words. Ah, just a bug catcher. Brendan smirked.

"If ya really feel like losin', then fine, I'll battle you." The bug catcher glared.

"Why you! I'll show you a thing or two!" he roared.

"Oh really? Well hurry up, I can't seem to hold back my anticipation," Brendan said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

**........................................................................................**

Brendan walked away from the battle $80 richer. Six Pokémon, six attacks, and the bug catcher was down for the count. He was currently walking back to the entrance when he suddenly stopped. He remembered seeing something over the rocks when they were walking towards Petalburg Woods. It had looked like another entrance.

"Aw why not?" he said as he started off towards the other entrance.

**........................................................................................**

_Well that was a complete waste of time._ All that time and all he had found was a Pokéball. He was currently walking back to the other entrance, the one he had originally entered the Woods through. He arrived back at their little camp to find all of May's things packed, but all of his stuff was still all over the place. He found May sitting down, leaning against a tree with her bags next to her, asleep. He debated whether or not to surprise her. He thought better of it and decided instead to throw her stuff onto the tree limbs. He then proceeded to pack his own stuff. The only thing that told him May had woken up . . .

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Every nerve in Brendan's body was alert, every hair on his body spiked to its peak. He calmly drew in a deep breath, and let it out . . .

"AAAAHHHH!"

"BRENDAN BIRCH WHERE ARE MY THINGS?!"

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT ME FOR?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE DUMB ENOUGH TO HIDE 'EM! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE AROUND!" Growling, he was barely able to contain himself from doing something not nice to his partner.

"WELL IF YOU HAD THE BRAINS TO LOOK UP YA WOULDN'T BE YELLIN' AT ME!" May looked up into the tree, and sure enough, all of her stuff was there. She looked back at Brendan.

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T PUT MY STUFF THERE I WOULDN'T _HAVE_ A REASON TA YELL AT YOU!" Brendan opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. She did have a point. Brendan stood there, fuming at his verbal defeat. Losing her patience, May grabbed Brendan by the ear and dragged him into Petalburg Woods.

**........................................................................................**

"Dang this place is pretty big," May said. Brendan glanced at her and mumbled something. May tilted her head at him, then turned her attention to what was in front of her. Which was good because she would of hit a low-hanging branch. Brendan on the other hand . . .

"Ow! DANG IT! WHO PUT THAT THING THERE?!"

He wasn't so lucky.

May's eyes widened as she pretty much saw the bump forming on his head. The Pokémon, who had been released five minutes after they had entered the Woods, couldn't hold back. May started giggling, then went into full-blown laughter.

**5 minutes later**

May's laughter changing back to giggles signified that she was almost done making Brendan feel like the biggest idiot (_::cough::_) that ever walked the earth. So they continued getting lost in the Woods, until May spotted someone.

"Excuse me sir!" The man turned to where the voice came from. He saw May and paled as he saw the other trainer walking up next to her, rubbing his bruised head.

He tripped over his two left feet and crab-walked as far away as he could until he backed into a tree. He stretched out his arms in a very drama kind of way. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" May and Brendan looked at each other and sweat-dropped. The catcher seized the moment and ran away as fast as his feet could take him. Once they couldn't see bug boy anymore May turned to Brendan with a raised eyebrow and hand on her hip.

"What're you lookin' at me for! All I did was beat him in a battle!"

"Whatever." She looked around. "We've been here before haven't we?!" Brendan rolled his eyes.

"No #### Sherlock. How long did _that_ take ya to figure out?" All Brendan got in reply was another bump on his head.

"Ow! Dang it! What was that for?!" The Pokémon started snickering.

"'Cause ya _could've _told me that we were goin' in circles!" Brendan didn't say anything, so May stomped off, with Brendan and the Pokémon close behind.

**........................................................................................**

Brendan was paying attention to everything except what was in front of him, so he didn't realize May had stopped until he walked right into her. This got him yet _another_ bump and causing him to stumble backward into a tree and smack his head on another branch . . . Okay everybody, it's time to pity him. He brought a hand gingerly to his head and touched it, cringing when he did so.

"AH JEEZ! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE HEAD WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?! I SWEAR YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BABY I HAVE EVER HAD THE UNPLEASANTNESS TO MEET!" Brendan started mumbling curses at her.

May sighed and shook her head and walked up to a man in a bright red business suit, the cause of her sudden halt. She looked him over. _For some reason he just doesn't seem to belong here,_ May thought sardonically.

"Um sir? Have you lost your way?" Her voice startled the man, and he turned so fast May could've sworn she had seen his chest and butt at the same time. He had a pretty boy face.

"Heheh. Actually no, I haven't," he said. As Brendan walked up and stood next to May, rubbing the back of his head, the man continued, "You see, I have a particular . . . attraction to Shroomish. I just think they are _sooooo_ cute! I just can't, like, get enough of them! You haven't happened to have seen any Shroomish of late, have you my young friends?" The trainers quickly looked at each other and back again. They both shook their heads very quickly.

"HEY YOU!" the trainers and the girly-man (haha, girly-man. GO GOVERNATOR!) jumped at the sound of the voice. They looked behind the girly-man and saw a guy dressed in . . . well, it's kinda hard to explain. He was wearing capris with a red belt. He wore a black skin-tight shirt. Over the shirt he wore something that may have once been a red sweater. The arms were shredded and on the front was a big, black, funky looking M on it. And the hood had three horns coming out from it. Plain and simple: he looked weird.

**"GIVE ME THOSE PAPERS RIGHT NOW!" **The girly-man screamed like a . . . well, like a girl and ran behind May and Brendan.

"Y-you kids a-are t-t-trainers right? You gotta protect me!" May looked from the man to Brendan, who rolled his eyes. She turned her attention back to the . . . person.

"Alright freak. Two questions. First: What do you want with those papers? And second: What's with that outfit? In case ya haven't noticed Halloween passed, like, a LONG time ago." This comment made the guy's blood boil.

"How dare you say that about Team Magma's uniform!? You shall pay for that!" May and Brendan both raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other in stupefaction.

"Team?"

"Who?" The man's face went as red as the hooded shirt he was wearing.

"TEAM MAGMA! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" The trainers shook their heads. "FINE THEN! I'LL SHOW YOU IN A BATTLE!" The trainers smirked.

"Hey May. This one's mine." May nodded and stepped back.

"So you wish to battle me? Fine! But you'll never know what hit you! Go Poochyena!" From the Poke Ball came a black-coated dog Pokémon.

"At least it isn't a Zigzagoon," Brendan said to May, who started laughing. "Bagon you're up!" Bagon ran forward to face its first opponent. He stared blankly at the puppy Pokémon. Suddenly it dawned on him that he was in a battle and he started shaking with nervousness.

"You'll do fine, Bagon," Brendan encouraged.

"Poochyena Tackle attack!" Poochyena ran towards Bagon. Brendan ordered it to lower its head and brace itself. Instead of hitting Bagon's stomach the dog hit Bagon's steel head. It stepped back, walking around like it was drunk.

"Only Shaolin monks have harder heads!" Brendan exclaimed with glee.

"Bagon, Bite it!" Bagon opened its mouth, and Poochyena literally walked right in there. Bagon bit down as hard as it could, and Poochyena let out a howl before collapsing. The very pissed off Magma dude recalled his Pokémon, saying something about it being a weak Pokémon, before running off. Bagon walked back to its trainer, who congratulated it.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

Hello again new reader! (or re-reader) So how's the fic so far? Ya like it? Drop a review and give me your thoughts, if you so desire.

Well, I'm gonna _try_ and do weekly updates. Hahahaha, I'm funny. Weekly updates. That cracks me up. Anyways, here's a random fact: I do all my chapters usually in one night. Maybe two, it depends. Or six, or 52, give or take.

Bai-bai! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and enjoy the fic too.


	7. Too Much Pain

Hello again! Glad you're still here; guess I still somehow have your attention. That's good I think . . .

OH! Did ya know…no ya didn't. N e wayz, my sis' says that she hates my taste in music, but jus' about every song I've downloaded or every CD I've bought, she burns. Wut an idiot.

CLICK CLICK BOOOOOOM!

[What is _wrong_ with you?]

YOUR FACE! OHHHHH! _::BADUM, TISSSHH!::_

REVIEW! IT MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD!!

One more thing. If you, for some reason I know not, happen to like the Mediator Series, then I suggest ya DON'T read my beta reader's story called…shoot, wut's it called again?

[DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!! He's just bein' an ass!! I ask u this: If MY fic sucked so BAD, then how come I'M not the one wit the FLAMES?? hm? O BTW: My fic's called Killin' Me Softly]

(Which she no longer updates.)

For crying out loud I'm advertisin' yer friggin' story here! The least you could do is SHOW SUM COMMON CURTESY!! (then again, you don't update anymore so why am I even bothering with this advertisement stuff?)

N e wayz, you're probly wantin' ta read the chappie. Well go ahead then, no one's stoppin' u. Sheesh. You don't _have_ to read the AN/skit thingies . . .

One _more_ thing! I dunno why, probly cuz of the sugar rush…BUT N E WAYZ!! VOTE NOW IF YA WANT MAY TA HAVE A SOUTHERN ACCENT!! I'M TELLIN' YA IT'S THE SUGAR DOIN' THIS TO ME! BUT IF YA REALLY WANNA, I'LL GIVE HER THE DAMN ACCENT!! I DON'T CARE!

** . . . **

**. . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . **

**. . . **

YOU'RE STILL HERE?!

DISCLAIMER: NOPE!

**........................................................................................**

** Ch. 7: Too Much Pain**

**........................................................................................**

"Thank you _soooo_ much for helpin' me out!" the man said to Brendan. "You'd like, never know how important this stuff is!" Brendan looked to May for help. A shrug was her only response. So Brendan turned back to the man's babbling. Finally, however, he could stand it no longer.

_::CRACK:: ::Thump::_

The trainers and their Pokemon stood over the still form of the…odd man. With a sigh of relief they continued on and through the Woods without many difficulties.

**........................................................................................**

"I like to spit seeds from my mouth!" an energetic young boy exclaimed. May and Brendan . . . well they didn't really know how to respond to such a proclamation like that. "Here! This is TM 13! Now you guys can spit seeds from your mouths too!"

"Uh-huh . . . bye kid!"

**........................................................................................**

The two trainers were still on their way to Rustboro City when they saw something so grotesque it isn't even funny. OH THE HORROR!!! OF ALL THE DUMB LUCK THEY HAD TO COME ACROSS SOMETHING SO REVOLTING THAT IF THEY HAD BOTHERED TO EAT LUNCH, THEY'D BE LOOKIN' AT IT ON THE GROUND!! Ew, that _is_ gross. Gross _gross_ GROSS!!

"Oh great. The brat's mom," May said. Brendan shuddered.

"OF ALL THE DUMB LUCK—"

"Will you shut up?!" Brendan cowered and mumbled an apology. With a sigh, May kept walking, her Pokemon by her side, with Brendan and his Pokemon behind her. Brendan's Pokemon sighed and shook their heads. Truth is, he was a great trainer, but outside of battles he wasn't the brightest kid who walked the face of the earth. Poor Brendan.

May stopped and let Brendan catch up to her. Once he did she told him the plan . . .

"So when she's not lookin' we'll sprint as fast as possible and try to not get seen?"

"NO! WE'RE JUST GONNA TAKE OUR SWEET LITTLE TIME WALKIN' PAST HER AN' GET SEEN! OF COURSE WE'RE GONNA SPRINT!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I JUST TOLD YOU?!"

"Um…my health?" Guess what? Don't wanna? WELL TOO BAD! GUESS! Done? Is that your final answer? If you guessed B) another bump on his head!, then you've just won a million dollars!! Now let me get my Monopoly game and I'll pay you. **: )**

"WHY MUST YOU MMMPH HURAGUNFMMPH?!" May didn't know and May didn't want to know what Brendan had said when she'd covered his mouth.

"Sssshhh! You're gonna make her see us!" May hissed to her querulous companion. When he finally finished, May raised her hand. One finger, two fingers, three—

"Why, hello there!"

_Crap,_ both of them thought. They frantically looked around them, then their eyes locked, and without a word they nodded.

The rich lady approached the trainers.

"How would you children like a battle?" Suddenly May 'fainted'. Before she 'fell', Brendan 'caught' her, 'swept' her off her feet, and ran past the lady, saying that May wasn't in very good health.

**........................................................................................**

Five minutes later a heavily panting Brendan and a relaxed May stopped at the middle of Rustboro Bridge. Brendan was about to let her back on her feet, but just as he was about to May 'snuggled' up to Brendan, making him stiffen. May saw, and felt, this and smiled.

"Aw, isn't this romantic?" she said sarcastically. Brendan shook his head, bringing him back to reality and away from his little dreamworld.

"I could just drop you ya know," he replied. May's smile disappeared and a glare took its place.

"I dare ya," she replied with an icy tone.

"If you say so," he said with a shrug and promptly brought his arms back to his side. May, with nothing to hold her up, fell on her butt.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"EEP!"

May made to tackle him, but instead ended up face first on the bridge. She looked up and saw a dust cloud heading toward Rustboro City.

_Damn that boy can run . . . _

**........................................................................................  
........................................................................................**

Well, that one kinda sucked imo. And short too . . . But at least I updated quickly. Guess it just shows how devoted I am to you guys.

Shyeah right. This thing woulda been posted sooner if I was as devoted as I say I am. Well I've got nothin' more to say. 'til next time!

[And when is next time?]

recording: I'm sorry, Lawonga is not here right now. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep. THAT GOES FOR THE READERS TOO!

_::BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP::_

[ . . . Roight . . . ]

Damn sugar.


	8. May and Brendan's First Battle

So . . .

No one wants May to have a southern accent . . . well I didn't either. Dumb sugar high.

Oh well . . . here's your chapter . . . well, technically it's mine, but I'm lettin' u read it . . . so yeah . . . uh . . . enjoy?

Quote: "I don't care if you don't care 'cause I care that I care and if you don't care about what I care about then you can go an' care about somethin' else." LIKE YOUR CAT THAT I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Charles: YOU TAKE PLEASURE OUT OF OUR ARGUEMENTS?! WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED MIND DO YOU POSSESS?! nah jk. lol. Cool, thanx...i guess...

ANS: It does? _::ponders::_ Ok then...it does...

Sakura Phoenix: wut's a squall?

Silver Wolf66: 'lia told me you're coming back soon. Cool. There wuz something' I wuz gonna ask ya but I don't remember lol. J

Okay check it out. I've combined ch 8 and 9. Cool huh? It is? Okay . . . if you say so. You guys are weird then.

Disclaimer: YES! _::looks down a path and sees hundreds of lawyers stampeding towards me::_ Wait for it . . . _::A big crash is heard and a huge cloud of dirt forms. The path clears and a big hole is seen with the hundreds of lawyers twitching at the bottom of it::_

[What are you doing?]

Taking out the trash.

**........................................................................................**

**Ch 8: May and Brendan's First Battle**

**........................................................................................**

There was only one thing on Brendan's mind. Just one, nothing else. Not even that rare Pokémon that scampered right past them. One thought occupied his mind at the moment. OH DEAR GAWD, THE PAIN!! He couldn't remember being in this much pain since . . . since, the last time. When he broke up with Nicole. Now _that_ hurt. But compared to now, Nicole's kick was laughable. Unfortunately our dear Brendan wasn't in any mood to laugh.

However there was something that almost compensated for this troublesome time. Despite the throbbing in his . . . erm . . . schlong, and the nausea washing over him like tidal waves, he noticed something that he had never seen before in May. She was panicking, for him. Romantic isn't it? NOT!!

"Oh dear Gawd Brendan are you ok? Please tell me you're ok. Please!" May shook him for good measure and only stopped when he started whining.

"Brendan you're gonna be ok! Answer me, you're gonna be ok, right? Of course you are! I didn't hit you that hard right?" She was panicking?

She was so lost in her drabble and panicked state that she hadn't noticed Brendan groan and slowly, painfully, but surely, sit up. Shifting his weight to one hand, he tapped her gently on the shoulder, which took a lot of energy considering the ordeal he just went through. When she finally snapped back to reality a look of relief overcame her face, and she jumped onto him, hugging . . . no wait, _squeezing_ Brendan until he started to turn blue.

"May. Can't. Breathe," he managed to say. She quickly let go and gave him about 2 seconds before jumping on him again.

"Brendan Birch don't you ever scare me like that again! You looked like you were gonna die or somethin'!"

"Well," he gasped, "I didn't," another quick intake of air, "exactly _want_ to have to know what my balls taste like."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I promise I won't _ever_ do that again! But don't you _ever _scare me like that again! Got it?!" Brendan was too weak to reply, so instead he nodded. May sighed, full of relief. Still on her knees, she watched Brendan closely to make sure he was ok. Slowly, painfully, but surely he got up and slowly, painfully, but surely walked around a bit. Once he gave her a thumbs-up she sighed, grabbed her bag, got up and put Brendan's arm around her. They walked the rest of the way to Rustboro this way. One thought kept echoing through Brendan's head. She was panicking?

_::SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP::_

"WHAT?!" Brendan shrieked as he shot up off the ground with a jolt. Wait a second . . .

"You're okay!" May squealed as she jumped onto him and hugged him, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Brendan froze from the sudden embrace.

"Dude, seriously are you okay?" May asked as she got off him and sat down next to him, looking at him with big, curious eyes.

"Uhh . . . yeah . . . why?"

"'Cause, after you dropped me—which I haven't forgiven you for, by the way—I tried to tackle you but then ended up on my face. Then I see a dust cloud heading for Rustboro. When I finally catch up there you are, sprawled across the ground and a snot-bubble coming out of your nose."

"Oh."

"And you were out for a _long_ time too. At least two hours. Finally I just got tired of waiting so I took up some of Cyndaquil's advice and slapped you awake. But I did get some training in with Torchic and Staryu!" Brendan did the -.- face. "So were you dreaming? You were weren't you? What was the dream about? Huh, huh?" she asked as innocently as possible, throwing in puppy-eyes for more effect. Brendan eyed her strangely and gave a small, almost unnoticeable shudder.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

**........................................................................................**

Rustboro City was a lot further than May and Brendan, especially Brendan, had hoped. After all, he had been sprinting for quite awhile in his fear then collapsed then had woken up with dead legs. But they had finally entered the city after walking for about 2 hours. But for some reason it was still clear as day . . . mainly cause it was daytime.

_Taking forever . . . Where's the dumb Center? _May groaned in her mind. She looked at Brendan, who walking with his arm still draped over her shoulder. She smiled. He had been able to walk on his own for at least an hour now, but had forgotten he still had his arm around May. That didn't really matter to her though. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she kind of enjoyed being next to a boy and held without her mother screaming, "PERVERT" and throwing objects at the poor boy and thus losing a possible boyfriend.

With a tired sigh she rested her head on Brendan's shoulder. The sudden touch didn't make him freeze again; instead he twisted his head to May and was about to release his hold of May, but decided against it when she yawned. So instead he continued walking with her leaning on him for the rest of the walk.

**........................................................................................** (AAANND ACTION!) [Freak!!!!!] (so?) [……]

"FINALLY! We're here!" May shouted with glee. Brendan looked at her funny.

"Oh . . . we were looking for the Pokémon Center?" It was May's turn to look at Brendan funny.

"Of course . . ."

"Oh . . . Why didn't you say so? I would have told you we'd passed it five times and saved us an hour's worth of walking!" May's jaw slacked.

"YOU #######!"

_::THWACK:: _went the mallet. Grumbling and trying to keep her curses at PG, May yanked a drenched and unconscious Brendan out of the fountain he'd landed in and dragged him into the Pokémon Center.

When they entered the building the cold air was the first thing that met them. May thoroughly enjoyed it, but Brendan was none too happy.

"Why'd I have to land in a friggin' fountain?" he mumbled to himself. As he thought to himself he realized maybe he shouldn't have told her that they had walked past the Pokémon Center multiple times. Then again, it was her fault too. The dumb building was the only thing in the city with a red roof, which oddly enough all Pokémon Centers had.

While Brendan slumped into one of the many couches of the PC, May went up to the desk to reserve a room for the two of them. On the way back to where Brendan was, he saw her lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked.

"Do you really think it's possible for there to be over twenty-four Nurse Joy's that look _exactly_ alike?"

"My friend, that is one of life's great mysteries that will never be answered in our time. In fact, that is Number 2 on my Mystery List."

"And the first?"

"Why people can't seem to run without these awesome lil' doohickeys." He brought his feet up and observed his shoes with a little too much excitement. May rolled her eyes and grabbed Brendan's arm.

"Whatever, B-chan. Let's just go to our room. And don't get any thoughts."

Brendan whistled innocently.

**........................................................................................**

The sun's rays beamed gently on May's face the next morning as she opened her eyes. Luckily Brendan was still sleeping, drenched, and freezing, but he hadn't woken up at all; so he didn't know he was very wet and freezing due to a bag of melted ice placed there an hour after he'd fallen asleep last night. Oh yeah, and he was nowhere _near_ her. She smiled and closed her eyes; he was going to be very pissed when he woke up. Well that's what he deserved for making her fall on her face.

She must have dosed off, because she woke with a jolt when Brendan started yelling.

"OH GAWD IT'S FREEZIN'!!" Brendan turned towards May when he saw her wake up. He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP OR _SOMETHING_?!" May smiled.

"But ya looked so _peaceful_, it woulda been wrong to wake you up."

"SO INSTEAD OF WAKIN' ME UP YOU'D RATHER SEE ME FREEZE TA DEATH?!"

"That's right B-chan. Wow you're quick. You should get a cookie."

"This isn't funny May. I coulda caught pneumonia or somethin'," he said, still glaring at her.

"Don't worry, I took that into consideration when I put that bag of ice on ya."

"Ugh, this is pointless." May stuck out her tongue. Brendan pulled out an extra pair of clothes, the same as his normal travel clothes, except blue where the red was, and he switched to his black shoes. Oh, and don't forget his clean underwear!

He also woke up Cyndaquil. It protested, but woke up. It yawned and flared its back, where Brendan just so happened to put his face.

"What was that for?!" Cyndaquil looked at him all evil-like.

"Cynda!"

"I am _not_ fat!" This got May's attention, along with all the other Pokémon, who actually understood what Cyndaquil had said. They stared at Brendan. Brendan stared right back at them. "What? I'm not!"

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" All the Pokémon started rolling on the floor, unable to control their laughter. May put a hand over her mouth and started giggling, not because she understood Cyndaquil, but mainly because hearing everyone else laughing, it _must_ have been funny. Which it was. Too bad you'll never know what Cyndaquil said.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!" Everyone eventually stopped laughing. Eventually meaning about 10 minutes. Dang, Cyndaquil must have said something REALLY funny . . .

After everyone was finished laughing, Brendan asked Cyndaquil to do him a favor. While he took a shower, he wanted Cyndaquil to continuously flare its back so Brendan's clothes would dry quicker. Cyndaquil nodded, and Brendan went to the bathroom to take a shower. But . . . Cyndaquil gave his trademark evil grin and started to roast the clothes. He was promptly stopped by a gush of water from Staryu. He shook his body dry and glowered at Staryu, but dried Brendan's clothes with a steady flame for his health.

The Pokémon started talking and May went through her provisions until Brendan came out of the bathroom. After everything was done the Pokémon were recalled and the trainers headed off, intent on finding the local gym for their first badges.

**........................................................................................**

"Well," May said, gazing up at the building, "Here we are."

"Yeah," replied Brendan, also gazing up at the building, "Our first gym battle." They stared at the gym for a few more minutes.

"Well," May said, "it might do us good to actually enter the gym." Brendan chuckled and opened the door.

_::whack:: _

"What was that for?!" Brendan shouted, bringing his hand to his head again.

"Where're your manners?"

"What_ever_, just go."

The second they walked in they could tell that this gym leader loved rock Pokémon. The whole gym was a rock field! And have you ever heard of a water trainer who uses a rock field? I think NOT!

The trainers continued in their seemingly never-ending search for the gym leader. It was just rock after rock after rock af--ok I think you get the picture.

"Man where the hell's the gym leader?!" Brendan shouted.

"Why don't you look behind you," a voice reverberated throughout the gym. It scared them, but just a bit. Aw hell, they scared crapless okay? Good thing they went to the bathroom before they came, or there'd be something squishy stuck in their undergarments. ((INSTANT CUSHION! IF YER GONNA FALL THEN TAKE A CRAPPER! YOUR BUTT'LL FEEL FINE! A LITTLE BROWN, BUT OTHERWISE FINE!)) [I didn't really need that thought . . . ]

They slowly turned their bodies around, expecting something evil and . . . so not what they saw before them!

"A schoolgirl?" Brendan asked in disbelief. "A _schoolgirl_?!"

"Listen bucko, I can have you thrown out of this gym before you can even say albino!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE TEASE ME ABOUT MY HAIR?!" he shouted. May looked at him.

"I don't," she said. Brendan looked at her. "But thanks for bringin' it up Roxanne!" she addressed the schoolgirl. Brendan looked puzzled.

"How do you know her name's Roxanne?"

"'Cause it was on the sign outside, Gramps."

"GRAMPS?! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' GRAMPS?!"

"I'M CALLIN' _YOU_ GRAMPS YA MORON! HOW MANY OTHER BRENDAN'S DO I KNOW?!" Brendan flinched. Curse that gym leader. Oh yes, he was definitely gonna wipe the floor with her face.

"I dunno," he said, his voice becoming squeaky all the sudden. "How many?" he dared to ask. May pondered this for a few seconds.

"Actually, you're the second Brendan I know," she said with a shrug. A sweat drop formed on the back of Brendan's head.

_"Excuse me! But unless you want to battle me I suggest you leave! I don't have time for this!"_

May and Brendan jumped at the sound of her voice. They quickly and quietly mumbled an apology. Roxanne sighed.

"Who wishes to battle me first?" May stepped forward. "Very well then. Bobby!" A young boy stepped forward.

"It shall be a 2 on 2 match! The challenger may substitute her Pokémon, but the gym leader cannot!" He raised his flags over his head, and dropped them, saying, "Let the match begin!"

"I'll start things off with Geodude!" Geodude emerged from its ball, Pokémon and trainer waiting to see what May would choose.

"You're up Staryu!" she shouted as she threw Staryu's ball. The star Pokémon emerged. _This should be a cinch_, May thought to herself.

"Geodude use Magnitude!" Geodude raised its arms, and smashed them against the ground, creating a mini-quake.

"Staryu! Use Rapid Spin to get in the air!" Staryu jumped and started spinning at an unimaginable speed. As soon as the Magnitude died down May yelled, "Staryu stop Rapid Spin and use a full-power Watergun!" Staryu stopped suddenly, and a second later let loose its strongest blast of water, knocking Geodude out immediately due to its double weakness.

"Geodude return!" Geodude reverted back to a red light and returned to its ball. Roxanne clipped it back on her belt and unclipped her other Pokéball.

"I choose Onix as my second Pokémon!" The rock-snake came from its Pokéball.

"Big whoop," May said to herself. "Staryu, use a wide-range Bubblebeam!" From the top point came millions of bubbles, striking Onix everywhere. It fainted after only that one attack. Roxanne sighed and returned her fainted Pokémon. _Whoa . . . guess that training _did_ pay off._

"YAY! I WON MY FIRST GYM BATTLE!" May screamed as she squeezed the life out of Staryu.

"Congratulations," Roxanne said. She then turned her attention to Brendan. "But I believe you want to battle me now?"

Brendan nodded. _But how can I win with only Cyndaquil and Bagon?_

"Hey! Can I have my badge now?"

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

Random, stupid fact: In the original, May actually did kick B-chan's balls. Then she went to the store and kicked another guy's balls cuz he was being bad . . . Didn't sound too good so I just basically revised the whole chapter.

Yes, that was a rant. Get used to it, jk.

Yeah, I said May and Brendan's first gym battle huh? But that seemed like a good place to end.

I know that battle seemed a little rushed but . . . Whatever.

So . . . I have this whole battle sequence goin' on in my head . . . kinda jumbled tho . . . Again, whatever.

Well that's all folks! BUH-BYE!

[_::waves hanky::_ Bye bye!]

And you call me a freak . . .

[HA! Tell that to my SISTER!]

COREY YOU'RE A FREAK!


	9. The Awesomest Battle EVAH!

This chapter was one of the hardest to do so far. Yup, it was . . . Uh huh . . .

Now I'm brain-dead. x.X

[Dead? _::poke poke::_]

STOP THAT!! I SAID I WUZ BRAIN-DEAD, NOT DEAD!

[Actually, if you're brain-dead then you really are dead. For what is the body without the mind? How can the body function without the brain to tell the body what to do?]

It can't. That's why we have life-support.

[Yeah but the body can't _do_ anything.]

You mean _do_ as in walking around, flickin' people off, and SMACKIN' THEM ON THE HEAD?

[No, I meant _do_ as in sex.]

That was sarcasm wasn't it?

[You're hopeless . . .]

NaTTie: Of _course_ I'm a funny person!

[He's also a bit too sarcastic]

_::about to argue::_ Well . . . I guess I can't disagree wit' u on that one . . .

OxBrEeZyxO: I think cows go quack and chickens . . . I don't remember what they do . . . um . . . woof? Yeah I think they go woof . . .

YAY! I'M SUM1'S HERO!! Wait . . . sarcasm . . . HA! YOU ALMOST GOT ME THERE BUDDY! But I'm too quick for that . . .

[_::cough:: _Bull! _::cough::_]

_::rude gesture::_

Where wuz I? Oh yeah . . . yeah, I guess it's the bestest quote . . . whatever . . . Ok next!

EZF: Um . . . thanks . . . I await your crappy fic with dying suspense . . . really I do . . . THANX FOR REVIEWING!! (I can't really think up something else to say . . . haha)

Silver Wolf66: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE!!!!!! YOU'RE BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!

Now that you are . . . REVIEW MY DAMN CHAPTERS!!! Nah nah jk . . . haha, I used that advice you gave me . . . SHE HATED IT! SHE WUZ ALL, HOW THE HELL DID _YOU_ FIND OUT!!

[DAMN YOU GABE!! DAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!]

LMAO!!!

Uh . . . . . . . . . (damn how many dots are there?) . . . . . . . . . (FINALLY!): Nah, you don't sound stupid. Nicole wuz just sum random name I picked out from somewhere in my memories . . . I think she was in my 5th grade class . . . don't remember much of my life before moving to Hawaii . . .

[Do you remember much of your life at all?]

Gee, 'lia, now that I think about it . . . YES! I _DO_ REMEMBER STUFF ABOUT MY LIFE!! Jerk.

Sakura Phoenix: OH!! SQUALL! HE'S A _SWAMPERT!!_ I GET IT NOW!! Uhhhh . . . crap, ahhhh . . . Swampert . . . what the hell is that again?

[it's that big fish thingy with legs I think . . . ]

OH YEAH! It's the evolved form of Marshtomp . . . right? RIGHT? Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you . . . are you the same Sakura person that was the first to review my fic? If you are, then I just wanted to let you know you will always hold a special place in my heart . . . ok next.

AngeNightShadow: Dude, a couple packs of sugar ain't enough . . . plus I already ate like a whole thing of cotton candy, sum smarties, and sum doughnuts that were _loaded_ wit' icing. OH YEAH! And Raisin Brans (haha, the spell checker sed barns. Raisin Barns, lmao), but I stuck like two tablespoons of sugar in it . . . So I don't feel like eating sugar right now . . . I KNOW!! I'LL SIC MAY ON YA!! GO MAY! GO GO GO!! _::May runs after ANS::_

Okie dokie artichokies. I'm gonna give u all the quote, and then let u read the chapter. THIS BATTLE'S GONNA GO DOWN IN POEKMON HISTORY!! THAT'S RIGHT! _POEKMON _HISTORY! NOT POKÉMON HISTORY! This battle's so good, whoever the hell owns Pokémon's gonna _PAY_ me to use the battle!!

[I highly doubt that]

Me too, I'm in one of my hyper moments again . . .

Quote: Love is like the ozone layer. You never miss it until it's gone.

Disclaimer: Curse you lawyers! _::shakes an angry fist at them::_

**........................................................................................**

** Ch 9: The Awesome-est Battle EVAH!! **[cuz you're hyper right?] (nod nod)****

**........................................................................................**

_How can I win with only Cyndaquil and Bagon? None of them know ANY attacks effective against Rock Pokémon._

Of course, Brendan kept his exterior calm and collected. He was in his realm. No one, especially a _schoolgirl_, was gonna break his win streak.

"Ready to battle?"

_Screw it, I'm gonna get my butt handed to me._

"Yes."

"This match will be 2 vs. 2 Pokémon battle! The challenger may switch his Pokémon, the leader cannot! BEGIN!"

"Nosepass! I choose you!"

"Bagon! Show your stuff!"

Both the Pokémon emerged from their balls at the same time. Bagon growled at the Rock Pokémon with the big orange nose, while Nosepass looked on with a bored expression planted on its face.

"Nosepass use Tackle!" Nosepass ran forward with an unusual speed for Rock Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Bite!" At the last second Bagon sidestepped and clamped down as hard as possible. It was a good thing that Bagon have some of the strongest set of teeth of all Pokémon, because it definitely would have lost a few if its teeth were any weaker. It let go immediately, the pain shooting up through its mouth too much to bear.

"Magnitude!" Nosepass jumped just a few inches from the ground, and slammed down as hard as it could. Magnitude: 9.

The ground split, and cracks raced towards Bagon. The attack slammed into Bagon and the force of the attack threw it ten feet away from its previous position. The shock wave caused by the attack made Bagon slam against the ground again, and again, again . . .

"Come on Bagon don't give up!" The attack stopped, Bagon still lay there. The referee ran over to the baby dragon.

"Bagon is una––"

Bagon's body twitched, and slowly and very painfully stood up. The attack had clearly shaken it and it was currently eyeing down about 15 Nosepass.

"Yeah! That's right Bagon! We ain't gonna give up just because of some wimpy crack attacks! Use Headbutt!" Bagon shook its head to get rid of the other Nosepass, and once it did it sprinted forward.

"Brace yourself, Nosepass!" Nosepass lowered its rocky body and leaned forward slightly. Bagon lowered its head . . .

And connected. The force of the blow sent Bagon flying head over heals back to near the same place it started, while sending an unfazed Nosepass back about seven feet. As they say, every action has a reaction.

"Magnitude again!" Another quake shook the gym. Magnitude: 8. Bagon was unable to get back up from two Magnitudes and a backfiring Headbutt. It was pronounced unable to continue, and Brendan returned it.

"This isn't good," May's shoulder-perched Torchic nodded in agreement. She watched as Brendan sent out his starter Pokémon: Cyndaquil. "There's nothing we can do to help either." They winced as Cyndaquil was slammed against a rock. It slowly got up. Brendan ordered a Quick Attack, but it did nothing to damage Nosepass. She and Torchic watched as Nosepass was ordered to do another Magnitude. That wasn't a good thing since Fire Pokémon are weak against Ground attacks. It was unable to avoid the Magnitude 6 attack. Greatly weakened from the double-damaging effect of Magnitude, it struggled to stay up and not let its trainer down. Suddenly May thought of something.

"Brendan!" He glanced over to May and looked back to his struggling Cyndaquil. "Nosepass can't do anything during the attack!" He looked back at May and stared at her. Realization came to him and he nodded.

"Cyndaquil Quick Attack!"

"Use Magnitude and finish this match!"

"Jump now Cyndaquil! Land on Nosepass!" He watched Cyndaquil as it jumped just as the Magnitude 9 quake started. Time seemed to slow to near a halt as Brendan watched his Pokémon sail through the air, closer and closer to Nosepass. It landed with a thud on Nosepass' head. Wherever that was.

_Let's hope he's had enough training,_ Brendan thought.

"Use your strongest Flame Wheel!" The flames on Cyndaquil's back flared as a ball of flame engulfed the two Pokémon. The fire spread out around the field, crawling up and over the many rocks, big and small, that littered the field. Everyone looked on as the flames steadily weakened Nosepass.

"Cyndaquil run around and absorb the fire!" Cyndaquil used Agility and sped around the field, its Flash Fire ability taking effect immediately, powering up Cyndaquil and healing it at the same time.

"He can use his own flames to trigger his Flash-Fire?" May asked to no one in particular.

"Use Flamethrower!" An intense blue and white stream of fire shot forth from Cyndaquil's mouth and slammed into Nosepass. Although the attack didn't damage Nosepass too much, the heat was too much for it. It fainted.

"Great job Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil barely acknowledged its trainer as it crouched low to the ground, awaiting its next opponent. The flames on its back changed with a flicker from its normal colors to blue and white.

_Oh yeah, training paid off._

"Sudowoodo! It's your turn!" The tree-looking Rock Pokémon came out from the ball.

"Flame Wheel!" A blue and white fire surrounded Cyndaquil and it shot off towards Sudowoodo.

"Dodge it!" A split second before Cyndaquil would have connected, Sudowoodo bent its body back, going so far it would make Neo jealous. A surprised Cyndaquil flew past it. It hit the ground on all fours and slid to a halt in a sideways position to Sudowoodo.

"Flamethrower!" Brendan ordered. Another blue and white stream of fire shot out of Cyndaquil's mouth and towards Sudowoodo.

"Use Mimic!" Sudowoodo's body started to glow, and much to Brendan and Cyndaquil's surprise, from Sudowoodo's mouth came its own Flamethrower. Red and orange met blue and white as the two fought fiercely in their own version of tug-o-war. Not surprisingly enough, Cyndaquil's Flamethrower overpowered Sudowoodo's, and was only inches away from a direct hit when Roxanne ordered a Rock Smash. It jumped to the side just as its Flamethrower gave way. The only thing Cyndaquil burned was a hole in the wall of the gym. Oh yeah, and the three rocks that were in the way of Cyndaquil and said wall.

Cyndaquil was quite surprised when it saw Sudowoodo running toward him, with its arms held up high over its head. Without even being ordered, Cyndaquil performed a Quick Attack to get itself out of the way. It was a good thing it did that, because Brendan wasn't able to get the command out quick enough, and the 10-foot crater that Sudowoodo left behind told everyone that Cyndaquil would probably not be standing had the attack been successful.

Sudowoodo looked around, trying to find out where its opponent had gone. He had killed the flare on his back and, using the rocks to his advantage, Cyndaquil made his way to a rock near Brendan, which happened to be strategically placed so that neither Sudowoodo nor Roxanne could see the little fire rodent.

Keeping his eyes straight ahead so Roxanne wouldn't guess where Cyndaquil was by looking at him, Brendan issued a series of commands to Cyndaquil. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cyndaquil nod and run off, making sure not to be seen.

Cyndaquil stopped at a rock near Sudowoodo, still unseen by both Pokémon and trainer. It looked back to its trainer, who gave a slight nod. It nodded and turned back to the rock. It concentrated on breathing for a few seconds, trying to calm his 100-mile-a-second beating heart. Then it jumped onto the top of the rock, startling Roxanne and her Pokémon. Its blue and white flames flared on its back, and it jumped.

As soon as it was right above Sudowoodo Cyndaquil fired off another blue and white Flamethrower. Caught off guard, Sudowoodo was furious as the vicious flames scorched its entire body. Enraged, Sudowoodo brought its hands to its side, in a sort of pre-Kamehameha position. Then its arms shot forward, from its hands came one of the strongest long-range Ground attacks: Mud Shot. The attacks connected with a mini-explosion. The incredible power from both of the attacks kept Cyndaquil suspended in the air, as the two continued their relentless assault, neither giving way to the other.

"Cyndaquil's so powerful," May said with awe as she and Torchic watched the battle, astonished. Still facing the battle, May shifted her eyes to Brendan, who stood there with his arms crossed and a look of solid determination. _I never woulda guessed he was this talented. He's one helluva trainer._ She looked back at Cyndaquil and Sudowoodo, who seemed to be in a battle to the death.

Two minutes later and the two Pokémon were still going at it. Without warning Sudowoodo increased the power in its attack. The attack steadily pushed back Cyndaquil's Flamethrower.

"He's not going to last much longer," May said. Torchic looked at her, puzzled. "Ground attacks are much stronger than Fire attacks. Cyndaquil has had to put twice as much energy into his Flamethower to keep the attacks in a dead lock." Torchic looked back at Cyndaquil. Looking closer, it noticed that Cyndaquil was indeed struggling to keep up with Sudowoodo. All Torchic got from Sudowoodo was a look of deep concentration. This angered Torchic to no end. How could Sudowoodo not even look like it was trying when Cyndaquil was steadily losing the energy to fight?

"-Cyndaquil you can't give up!-" Cyndaquil averted its eyes to Torchic. "-But you need a new strategy!-" The Flamethrower flickered from blue and white to orange and red and back again. "-Brute force won't win this battle!-" Cyndaquil gave May and Brendan a look that seemed to ask what to do. "-Brendan won't be able to give you orders! You have to think of it on your own! Don't give up, you can think of something!-"

Cyndaquil turned its attention back to the battle, its face showing serious signs of fatigue. '_What can I do? There's nothing I can—'_ Just then an idea came to Cyndaquil. In a startling move it called off the attack. Then it used Quick Attack to get to the ceiling of the gym. Seeing the Mud Shot race towards him spiked his adrenaline to its full extent. It flared its back as much as possible, and a familiar ball of fire surrounded Cyndaquil just as the Mud Shot slammed into Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! NO!" It heard its master and best friend call to him, and with a renewed strength, burst out of the Mud Shot, still engulfed in the flame.

"Cyndaquil was using his Flame Wheel as a shield," May said to Torchic. "Incredible."

Cyndaquil raced around the field, trying to avoid the Mud Shot trailing right behind it. Suddenly it stopped and back-flipped as the Mud Shot went right under it. As soon as it landed it mixed its Quick Attack and its Flame Wheel into one attack. Sudowoodo saw its opponent's strategy and called off its own attack. Bringing its hands back to its side, it shot off another Mud Shot, slamming into Cyndaquil head-on. Still using its Flame Wheel as a shield, it ran through the attack like a hot knife through butter. No one could see anything that was happening, except that Sudowoodo was using a Mud Shot and that they knew where Cyndaquil was by looking at the bulge in the Mud Shot due to the attack sliding off the Flame Wheel and going right past it.

"Come on Cyndaquil you can do it!" May cheered.

"Torchic! Tor tor!"

With a final scream the fire on Cyndaquil's back changed back into the blue and white flames as it put on another burst of speed. Once it was five feet from Sudowoodo it fired off its most powerful Flamethower up to date. The close range of the attack killed off the Mud Shot immediately and got the most direct of direct attacks. The heat waves given off by the Flamethrower were more than enough to cause Sudowoodo to faint.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Cyndaquil is the winner!" Cyndaquil sighed, then collapsed.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

x.X

[haha, he's dead. See the Xs? it means he's dead _::poke poke::_…yeah…]

I don't even have the energy to think of anything to say to that…

[Aww, you poor poor baby!! Here's ur band-aid.]

Whatever. Thanx . . . I guess . . .

Okay everybody, hope you liked the battle. I enjoyed writing it. Yup, I did.

[Eh! You forgot to say, 'PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEEEAASE!' Reviews…g00d.]

Riiiiiiiiiiight . . .

[Okay!! Buh-bye!!]

AND REVIEW DARN IT!! pleaz?


	10. Conversations

[Due to . . . uhhhh . . . technical difficulties, Kahuna cannot be here today to welcome you all to another of his mediocre chapters. I also want to let you all know; I'm to be called Ana from now on. I also want to say that KAHUNA SUX ASS! And that—]

_::spits out water::_ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYIN' TA DO? DROWN ME??

[That _was_ the general idea . . .]

.................

You're a swell gal ya know that?

[Aw gee. Thanks! _::giggles like a little girl::_]

ANYWAYZ! THE FIFTIETH PERSON TO REVIEW WILL GET A CAMEO! Then every 25th person will get one.

[The 50th will get a cameo, then the 75th, 100th, etc. etc. blah blah]

_::holds up sign::_ "What she said."

[ . . . ]

[Well anyways, it's basically a way to try and get more reviews.]

_::holds up sign:: _"What she said."

[Ever heard of a mouth?]

Sign: "What?"

Well, I'm gonna give you guys the quote of the day and let you read the chapter.

Quote: If stupidity were a sin, Ana would have no chance for Heaven.

[That's ri—hey!]

[That's . . . that's not cool dude.]

Disclaimer: Take a guess. Make a hypothetical statement.

**........................................................................................**

Chapter 10: Conversations 

**........................................................................................**

I sat there with Brendan for God knows how long as we waited for Cyndaquil to come out through those doors, all healed and energetic and ready to roast Brendan's face. I yawned, stood up, and stretched. With a sigh, I flopped back down on the couch and placed my head on the arm of the couch and laid my legs on his lap. He didn't even seem to take notice of this either. He just kept staring at the door, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Well, Cyndaquil _did_ just go through one very trying ordeal. He's definitely one special Cyndaquil. I just hope that he doesn't take on Brendan's somewhat idiotic nature.

I looked outside and saw that it was still bright as day. Odd, it's been this way since we arrived here . . . Well it was 6 o'clock now, and it's been two hours since Cyndaquil went in the room to get healed and Brendan became completely devoid of anything and everything.

I sighed and got back up. As much fun as it was to sit around with Brendan for hours on end doing absolutely nothing, I really had to do _something_. Plus my stomach's transgressed the growling stage and is pretty much screaming at me now. I grabbed my fanny pack and clasped it around my waist.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything in particular?" I asked Brendan. He didn't do anything except remain oblivious to the world. "Ok, I'll take that as a no. Well, watch my stuff okay?" I said as I walked to the exit. When I got to the door I took one last look at him, then with a sigh I left the building. _Watch my stuff, yeah right_. If he's like this every time Cyndaquil faints like he did, I don't know what Brendan'll be like should Cyndaquil pass away.

I released Torchic, and smiled as it chirped and hopped around to relieve itself of some of its pent up energy. I was seriously thinking of joining the little guy. But unless I'm on a sugar high, I prefer not to make myself look like a fool. She startled me out of my thoughts when she jumped onto my shoulder and started preening her feathers. I reached over and ruffled some of her head feathers. I smiled when she pouted. I'd be upset too. I mean it's not like she can preen the top of her head.

For some odd reason, I reached into my fanny pack and pulled out my badge. I really need a jacket to put my badges. Plus, it's getting cold _really_ quickly now. But of course the game developers are too stupid to realize something as simple as that. I shook my head. Where did _that_ come from? Oh well. I shrugged and returned my attention to my badge. It was so nice and shiny, and silver too. For some reason my thoughts traversed to Kris and Hiro. I wonder how they're doing? Maybe they caught some new rare Pokemon . . . Wait a minute. I rummaged through my fanny pack. FOUND IT! My trusty PokéGear. I can't believe it was in my fanny pack. How lucky am I?

_::Briiiiiing brrrrriiiiiiing::_

I started humming a tune as I waited. It was going really slow today. Then again, this wasn't exactly Johto, so it might not even work.

#DAMN IT!# I heard Kris' voice over her PokéGear. That nearly scared the pants right off me.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

#What? Oh don't worry May; you didn't call at a bad time. Your ringing only distracted me and caused me to lose a really tough battle against a rare Pokemon that I had hoped to catch.#

"You have wonderful methods of making me feel guilty."

#Gee, thanks for the compliment.# I rolled my eyes. Of course, she couldn't see that because we only had PokéGears, not those fancy-shmancy PokeNavs they have here in Hoenn.

#Hey May!# came Hiro's voice in the background. #Hey that rhymed!# I rolled my eyes again.

"Gee Hiro, thanks for noticing. You should get a cookie, you really should."

#I should?# I heard his voice a little more clearly this time, #Yeah you're right! I _should!_ Hey Kris, wanna go get a cookie?#

#Not at the moment. And use your own PokéGear! I'm tired of having you screaming into the damn thing so she can hear you!#

#Well so_rry_.# Wow, he actually listened to her this time. #So May, how's life in that continent that strangely resembles Australia without the Outback and Barrier Reef and Aborigines and . . . uhhhhhhh . . . yeah so how is it?# I heard Kris let out a deep sigh.

"It's actually going pretty good," I replied. "The same day I arrived in Littleroot I became an official trainer!"

#Really? That's great!# they both said at the same time.

#So,# Kris said, #Are you traveling alone, or are you, like, _not_ traveling alone?#

"I'm traveling with a boy. He's . . . well, he's kinda like Hiro."

#You mean good-looking, tall, humorous, and an all-around cool guy to be with?#

Both Kris and I laughed until our throats were sore.

#Haha, go ahead and laugh it up. You know it's true.# I tried my hardest to stifle a laugh. It ended up sounding like a snort. #So anyways, what's his name?#

"Brendan Birch," I replied.

Kris spoke up this time. #Brendan Birch? As in, Professor Birch's son? That Brendan Birch?#

"Gawd I hope so, I don't think I could stand two of 'em."

#Are you sayin' you can't stand two of me?#

"Uhhh . . . that's _exactly_ what I'm sayin'."

#That's hurts, May. That really hurts.#

"Well it wasn't meant to be nice."

#Yeah, I could tell.#

#So _anyways,_# Kris butted in, #Is he cute?#

#Whoa whoa whoa! Rewind! Did you just ask if he's cute?!#

"I believe that's exactly what she asked."

#I feel so . . . rejected.#

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

# . . . I hate you guys.#

"Aw, you only say that but ya don't mean it." No reply . . . "Well, he's not ugly, but he's not that hot. And yes, Hiro, that's exactly what I'm sayin' about you."

#I swear, she's like a psychic or something! I mean, just how _did_ you figure out what I was gonna say?!# he said with words chock full of sarcasm. I heard a pretty loud thud. No doubt he'd gotten a good smack in the ol' noggin.

"Haha, he also gets hit in the head a lot. Just like you Hiro."

#Ya know, I think I'd like this Brendan dude. We seem to have _so_ much in common.#

"Well I wasn't kiddin' when I said he's kinda like you."

#Well, was there a reason for calling? Or was it just to reminisce with some old chaps?# Kris asked.

"Ummm . . . I won my first badge this morning!"

#Really?!# they both exclaimed. #How was it? Was it hard?# I'll never get used to them saying the same thing at the same time.

"Actually, my battle was pretty easy. The leader was a Rock trainer, and my Staryu was able to take her Pokemon out pretty quickly. Brendan's battle was really exhilarating to watch though." I then replayed the whole battle for them.

#Wow,# Hiro said after I finished telling them, #he has potential. I wouldn't mind battling him when he gets stronger.#

"Yup, he sure does. And his Cyndaquil sure is something special."

#You idiot. She can't hear you if you nod!# I smiled. That was Hiro for you.

"Well, it's been really great talkin' to you guys again, but my stomach feels like it's shriveling up, and it doesn't feel too good either."

#Okay, well talk to ya later then!# they both said. I heard two beeps, signifying they had closed their PokéGear. I looked at it and blinked a few times. That was a quick farewell. Oh well. I did the same and put it back into my fanny pack. I still had some time to waste, so I continued walking through the city. For some reason . . . it was still sunny out . . .

I came across the famous Hoenn Pokemon Academy. I looked at Torchic; she shrugged, so I went in. I mean, it's not like I had some really important . . . _thing_ to do at the moment. I walked in and hung around at the exit. It was then that I decided it was a good thing I went to the Johto Academy. I saw . . . well shiz . . . I saw a lot of things. I saw _tons_ of spitballs whizzing through the air. I also saw quite a few paper planes flying around, and a good number of paper footballs getting flicked everywhere.

And what was the _professor _doing about this? Absolutely nothing! He just sat behind his fancy desk rambling on and on and on about what effects paralysis has on Pokemon. My Lord, were these people _really_ this dumb? I sighed with disappointment and left the Hoenn Pokemon Academy for Losers. Or at least I would have, had Torchic not been smacked off her perch on my shoulder by a mega-huge wad of spit and paper. She hopped to her feet and let her Blaze ability take effect, burning off the spitball. She looked pretty upset, but nowhere _near_ as pissed off as I was. I turned to the one guilty of the crime, who thought that what he just did was the most hilarious thing in the world. The bad thing was that he was about my age, possibly older.

I walked over to him, anger written clearly on my face. Ya know, for a thirteen-year-old, he was pretty perverted. All he stared at was my hips as they swayed back and forth, which I must say I did on purpose. I rolled my eyes and gave him one right in the kisser. The result was hilarious as he fell back on his chair and smacked his head against the ground, and not too softly either. I shook my hand to try and relieve some of the throbbing. Satisfied with my handiwork, I headed for the exit.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

I'm gonna grow out my hair!

[Uhhh . . . And what the _hell_ does that have to do with anything?]

I have absolutely no idea whatsoever . . .

Okay . . . well I was reading thru this chapter as I revised it, and I came across my rant to end all rants. Something about lots of hatemail and me more than willing to kick someone's ass. I think it also said I was losing interest . . . or something. Well I'm not, it just takes a while for me to update.

Okay that's it for now. Hope ya liked the interaction with Kris and Hiro! Review please!


	11. Frustrations

Okay, this thing's going really, really slow. I mean, 11 chapters or whatever and I'm still in Rustboro. So hopefully by the end of this chapter they'll be in Dewford, or at least on the boat. Only time will tell . . .

[uh-huh..uh-huh i see....where the hell's that?!]

Somewhere.

Disclaimer: I know something you don't know! Nyah nyah!

**........................................................................................**

**Ch 11: Frustrations**

**........................................................................................**

I walked right out of that dumb school and decided to wander around a bit more. Hey, look at that! It's a building! Oh my gosh! Look over there! It's another building! GASP! HOLY CRAP! BUILDINGS EVERYWHERE!

Now that that's out of my system . . .

I clutched my stomach and groaned as it grumbled. Gotta find a restaurant or something. Let's see . . . McDonald's? Nah, too greasy. Torchic-Fil-A? Um . . . I think I'll pass . . . Krabby House? If there's nothing better. Treecko Treehouse?? Pikachu Pie House?? . . . Aw, sick . . . Staryu Shortstack Shack! Pichu Pancake House . . .

These people come up with some strange names . . .

Oh well, I'll probably find something else on the way. So I continued my little trek through the city. Not much was really happening. Basically, it was just building after building after building. Very boring after a while.

Well, it was boring until I laid eyes on a very big, very red building. "The Devon HQ is in Rustboro?" I asked to no one in particular. Well fancy that. I didn't know much about Devon, except that it and Silph were like the bitterest of rivals. But that's a good thing, for if it weren't for their needs to be better than the other then we probably wouldn't have made much technological advances. Well, in the Pokemon world that is. I'm not really sure what Silph and Devon have done to help the rest of society. Probably burn up more money than a . . . _thing_.

"Like, stop him!" I heard an all-too familiar voice screech out. Just then I saw that guy in the red sweater sprint past me with the guy in the red suit right behind him. Now that I think about it . . . a lot of people wear red. That Magma dude, the guy in the red suit, Brendan, Hiro, Ash. Heck, even_ I'm_ wearing red! Don't even get me started on the random people I've met who wear red, or how the roof of the Pokemon Center is red, or the Devon HQ, the top of Pokeballs, or even some Pokemon who are red.

That's some freaky shiz right there . . .

Anyways, back to the current situation.

Wait, what was the current situation?

Oh yeah. Gotta help the moron. With I sigh I ran after the two. That must have been a sight. To see three people running into the northern part of town in all their red glory. I'd pay money to see that. Luckily I didn't have to, 'cause I _was_ one of the people.

Ya know what? I think I need a new outfit.

Now's probably not the time to think of clothes though.

Actually, blue might not be so bad on me. Definitely not pink though. Would the Gothy look do well on me? Nah, probably not. Purple doesn't sound too bad.

Well as long as it isn't red.

**........................................................................................**

If I had known I'd be running five miles after those two S.O.B.s, I would have just said screw them and gone back to the Pokemon Center. For one, I'm not an endurance runner. Secondly . . . umm . . .

Anyways! We finally stopped at the very edge of the city. Well, we as in myself and monsieur Gay. The other red-clad dude? Well he left us eating his dust. It wasn't that tasty either.

Okay, now's not really the time to start cracking lame jokes.

"If I had a gun and I had to decide to kill either you or him," I said between gasps, "it would definitely be you. Dipshit."

"Missy you, like, gotta help me!" Was he deaf or something? I just cursed at him and told him I'd shoot him if I had the chance. Aw, the hell with it. Talking to him is probably like talking to a brick wall. Which, I might add, was something I wouldn't mind slamming him into at the moment.

"Missy, were you listening to me?"

"First of all my name's May not Missy ya freaking ########! Second of all—"

"Missy, that hot guy, like, took my papers! I'll be, like, totally screwed if I don't get them back!" Yup, I was definitely talking to a brick wall here, a gay brick wall.

"Damn it shut the hell up!" I screamed at him, and added a slap to the face in the process. I felt somewhat better. "Alright Homer—I can call you Homer right?—I'll get you your damn papers back. You just . . . stay here and screw around with a tree or something. Just don't follow me. Got it?"

"You'd really do that for me?" he asked between sobs. "Why?"

"'Cause I can't stand your damn voice! I swear you're like Kelly, except multiplied by, like . . . 200! Gawd you're even making _me_ talk like you!" He blinked back a tear. I guess I must have hit a soft spot or something 'cause the next thing I knew he was giving the grass a bath. I grabbed my hair in frustration (even though I had a bandana on. I'm still wondering how I did that), then smacked him across the temple. Just like that, he was out like a light. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, and so did Torchic.

**........................................................................................**

_I wonder how Brendan's doing_, I thought to myself. Whoa! Rewind! Did I just think about _BRENDAN_??!!

HELL NO! Not me, nuh uh!

Okay, let's think about something _else_, shall we?

Such as why the hell did I get myself lost in a forest for Mr. I-Think-Guys-Are-Hot?

Well let's ask the bug catcher shall we?

"Excuse me sir," I said to the bug catcher. He turned around. "AAAHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"

That guy was a freaking _woman _okay? It scared the fizz out of me. That thing was either an ugly man or an even uglier woman.

Maybe I shouldn't have run from Buggy, no matter how revolting his/her face was, 'cause I didn't see another person for another fifteen minutes. Finally I came upon a little kid. Bubba, he liked to call himself. Hey, whatever floats his boat.

"Hey kid—"

"Bubba."

"Whatever kid—"

"_Bubba_."

"Right. Bubba. Well kid—" 

"BUBBA!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" What a _brat_! "Well, _Bubba, _have you seen a big boy run by wearing this really fuc—funny sweater?"

"The one with the hornzees?"

"Uhhh . . . right, the one with the hornzees."

"Uh huh! He went that way!" he said as he jerked a finger to 'that' way. I looked to where he pointed. I turned back to the kid. I smiled, patted his head and left. I think I'm gonna go get better directions now. 'Cause there's no way I'm gonna walk into a thicket of thorns.

I got better directions at this house in the middle of the forest. I have no clue what it was doing there, but who cares? They gave me directions and that's all I cared about at the moment. It's a good thing I talked to them 'cause they told me that construction on Rustboro Tunnel had been suspended due to . . . uhhh . . . something. I told you all I wanted was directions.

Anyways, they told me to take my time 'cause the guy ran right into a dead end. So I did. I strolled through the forest, whistling some random tune while Torchic walked beside me.

"Hey Torchic," I said to the little bird to get her attention, "ever wonder how it could be the start of winter, yet the trees still have green leaves?"

"Torchic," she chirped with a shrug.

"Well don't normal trees lose their leaves? I mean it _is _winter and all. They should, shouldn't they? They're not even pine trees either."

"Chic, chic, Torchic tor."

"Why couldn't you guys be more like Digimon? At least _they _can speak English." She looked up at me, tilted her head, and blinked. I arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Torchic!" Startled, I looked down at my Pokemon, then looked to where it was pointing to with a foot. A big, stupid grin crawled onto my face. I pulled out my Pokédex, aimed it at the Pokémon and hit the information button.

{TAILLOW: The Tinyswallow Pokemon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.}

I closed the Pokédex and placed it back in my fanny pack. "Wanna catch it?" Torchic nodded. "Aighty then, go Torchic!" Torchic jumped forward, startling the Taillow and causing it to take to the air.

"Use your Ember like a shotgun!" Torchic took a deep breath, then let loose with a flurry of small flames. Two of them clipped Taillow in its left wing, burning a few feathers, causing it to plummet toward the ground.

"Tackle!" I yelled. Torchic obeyed and dashed over to Taillow. Just before the bird was about to hit the ground, Torchic connected. It slid across the dirt and stopped just before reaching the grass.

I whistled. For a little bird, that thing sure did leave behind a good-sized trail. I unclipped a free Pokeball and threw it at the unconscious Pokemon. It hit the bird, opened up, and swallowed up Taillow after it changed into the red light. Jeez, more red. It didn't even bother to resist.

"Sweet! We caught our first Pokemon!" Torchic chirped with joy and jumped up and down.

Now to catch the culprit.

Dang, I sound so . . . heroic . . .

**........................................................................................**

I approached the entrance hesitantly. I'm usually not one to be afraid to go into caves and all, but that mist brought the spookiness level up a notch.

"Ready?" I asked Torchic. She hopped back onto my shoulder and nodded. Counting to three, I entered through the seven-foot tall passage.

I just hope there aren't any ghosts. I hate ghosts. Especially Duskulls. They're so . . . creepy.

The steady sounds of my footsteps were all that could be heard as I groped for any kind of slippery, slimy surface. It wasn't dark in there; it was just the fog that made me feel blind. "You think you can get rid of some of this fog?" I asked Torchic. She shot out a few embers but they were immediately doused. She tried it again, but to no avail. Frustrated, she used Blaze to power up and shot out a stream of embers.

"Wh—who's there?!" I heard a voice shout out. I smiled. It sounded like the guy I was looking for, and he was scared. Good. I felt the wall I was using as a guide suddenly stop. I assumed that I was at a corner, and it seemed I assumed correctly.

"Again, Torchic," I whispered to her. The orange glow returned to her body and she shot out another stream of embers. I heard an almost girly scream reverberate throughout the tunnel.

"Ow ow ow! It's hot!" Seems she got him. I released my Staryu and ordered it to shoot off a Water Gun.

"Cold! Cold cold cold!"

"Torchic."

"Hot!"

"Staryu."

"COLD!"

Hey, this is pretty fun!

Five more minutes of that and I released my newly caught Taillow, which I had healed earlier with a potion.

"Use Gust and get rid of this fog." Taillow chirped and rose slowly into the air, the fog dampening its feathers.

"Not at me!" I yelled at it just before it began the attack. "At him! _That _way!" I said and pointed my finger in the freak's direction. It chirped an apology and turned around.

A few seconds later I could see the Magma dude thoroughly soaked in water, with his clothes burned to a nice, black crisp. Ooh, I wouldn't wanna be in his shoes. Actually I wouldn't want to be in any other's shoes except mine. I don't trust other people's feet.

He collapsed onto the ground on his stomach. Slowly reaching into his pocket, he took out a boxy thing—somehow untouched—and slid it toward me. "Take it," he said with a raspy voice, "take it all. Just leave me alone." What? Take what all? All he took was that box right?

"Wingull!" I heard something exclaim. What the—he stole a Wingull? What's a Wingull? Whatever. I walked up to him, grabbed the box and the Wingull, which looked like a cute, mutant seagull, and left him there.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

Nope, they ain't in Dewford. Actually they won't be on the boat for a couple of chapters, just to give you fair warning.

Well it was either cut it here or you'd have something like a 14 page chapter. I don't know about you, but my attention span is too small to read that much for one chapter.

[Really??! Huh...0o]

Just my attention span. _Not_ my memory.

[If you say so.]

OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I PROVEN TO YOU THAT MY MEMORY DOESN'T SUCK?! UNLIKE _YOURS!_

[HEY! THAT'S . . . NOT NICE! I can remember things too ya know!]

Uh huh, sure.

[#######.]

Right . . . Well anywayz, y'all will haveta wait a little longer for the rest of the split chapter.

REVIEW PPL!!

Since I didn't do it last chapter . . . SHOUT OUT TIME!!

[YAY!! . . . --zZzZzZ]

**EZF**: Yeah I agree wit' you. I realized I took it a little too far with the perverted stuff on that chapter. Don't worry I'm cuttin' back on that. I'm getting annoyed with Homer also. Luckily he won't be in it much longer . . . btw you're the 50th reviewer person thing. Tell me if you want to be in it or not. Oh yeah, if you say yes make sure the pkmn aren't too strong cuz as you know May and Brendan are still newbies. Or you can wait until the later chapters. _::shrugs::_ whatever, your choice. I could care less.

Right . . . DZF . . . not EZF . . . okay I think I got it now. DZF is stupid one . . . don't know about EZF . . .

That wasn't meant to be an insult . . .

**Lunar Sphinx**: I forgot to answer the question u asked. First of all . . . who's Leo? He wuz never in the Matrix . . . you talkin' about Neo? He's the main character.

**Sakura Phoenix**: She inherited what?! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT DA BAKA VIRUS!

[I think it's a little too late for that . . . ] 

_::thinks to self::_ don't cuss, cussing _bad_. Cussing is evil.

Sakura (still): Do you live in Connecticut? My dad's from there . . . I'm not, but he is . . .

**SilverWolf66**: I feel Brendan's pain too. Probably more . . . I GOT KICKED IN THE BALLS BY A _GUY_! IT FREAKING HURT! But I'm okay now; I just kicked him back in the mouth is all. No biggie. I only knocked him unconscious and made him lose a tooth . . . BUT HE DESERVED IT!

Thanx for the compliment.

**APAC**: haha, that's funny . . . apac . . . funnyness . . . getting grounded forever is a pretty long time . . .

YOU DID! YAY! WE _SHOULD_ HAVE A PARTY! It's just . . . that . . . I got grounded from parties . . . life sux . . . OOH! I LIKE CONNECT-THE-DOTS! It's so . . . boring . . .

Oh yeah, that one email you got and you replied by asking, "I feel kinda stupid but . . . who is this?" that wuz me . . . sry forgot to put my name . . . _::shrugs::_ whatever

**Breezy**: Yeah I hate those kinda "writers." It's not like we're dying of the suspense . . . usually them ppl are the crappy one's n e wayz . . .

YEAH! WE'RE ALL ONE BIG HAPPY WANNABE FAMILY!

**Angel**: Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your review! It's just SO freaking . . . uhhh . . . it's a . . . hmm . . .

[Five bucks says he'll blame his lack of thought on the time and energy he spends writing this fic.]

_::glares at Ana::_

[Can I help you?]

I hate you.

[HA! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!]

HAHAHA—in your dreams.

[Whatever.]

Exactly.

[What?]

Nothin . . .

K, that's it for this chapter. Review please!

I restarted my game and found out that Homer wears a _blue_ suit. Oh well. Blue just doesn't fit him like red does.


	12. Battling Brendan

SIXTY REVIEWS! WOOHOO!! I STILL GOT IT!

[Got what?]

I dunno . . . _it._

But, I must first thank Breezy, because if she hadn't been there for moral support and sum . . . uhhh . . . other stuff . . . and constantly badgering me about when I'd update, (okay so you only asked once or twice, what_ever_) I probably would not have gotten this far. I'd also like to thank my father, who lent me the laptop cuz they won't let me buy my own. Little did he know . . . okay so he did know a pretty good amount . . . that I'd use it for fics. Now I'd like to thank my—

[SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE FIC!]

Fine, be a jerk.

[I _will!_]

Remember, this is MY fic. I can edit you out whenever I feel like it.

[ . . . Piss off.]

Where was I? Oh yeah. To celebrate my 60th reviewsary, a Pokémon battle for' u guys. It's my way of saying, thank you. Uhuh . . . okay enough of this crap.

BTW: If you talk to me on MSN Messenger, you'll notice that the quotes I put in here are also used as my display name.

Ah yes. The email on my profile isn't the one I use for MSN. The one I use for MSN is 

Isn't it beautiful? lol.

So IM me sometime if you're really that incredibly bored. Or u can use AIM if ya wanna. But I'm currently grounded from it . . . it doesn't make sense. I can't use AIM but it's okay for me to use MSN . . . weird . . .

[What happened to the quote?]

Oh yeah . . . quote . . .

Quote: Ya want some of this? Come on! Bring it! I'll _BITE YER KNEECAPS OFF_!

_::ahem::_ Anyways . . .

It's my first advertisement!

**Lucky Streak** by Lunar Sphinx.

(Am I the only one who noticed the title and penname start with the same letters?)

[I don't think so.]

Oh goody . . .

Well basically the fic takes place in an age/time/era/thing where Pokémon and people don't exactly live in "harmony". Those with the guts (or stupidity) to become trainers are thought of as courageous . . . or crazy. Mostly crazy. The road to becoming the champion is even more perilous in this period of time than it is now. Two young girls embark on this perilous journey . . . and that's about all I've been able to read. Well I've gotten further but . . . can't remember what happens. Sorry Sphinx!

If you like my fic, I'm pretty sure you'll like Sphinx's as well. Well . . . it's not as stupid as mine.

[_::smirks::_]

What I mean is that she actually puts time and energy into her fic. Unlike mine. Well . . . at least it seems that way . . .

Don't worry Sphinx, I'll get to it . . . eventually . . .

**........................................................................................**

Chapter 12: Battling Brendan 

**........................................................................................**

As soon as I got out of that tunnel I set the Wingull on the ground, took off my bandana, and started squeezing the water out of my hair. I really shoulda brought an extra change of clothes. Unfortunately, I didn't _have_ an extra change of clothes to change into at all. Whoever hired the people that made this game and world are stupid.

Where the hell am I getting all this random crap?

"So, you're a Wingull huh?" The seagull just stared at me. "What are _you_ lookin' at?"

Stupid. It's kinda obvious that _I_ was the person it was looking at.

{WINGULL: The Seagull Pokémon. Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky.} I closed the Pokédex and placed it back in my fanny pack.

That's . . . interesting . . . skating across the sky huh? I can't even skate on _ice_ let alone the sky.

"Peeko you're safe!"

Gaah! What the hell?! I spun around and came face-to-face with an old guy. Peeku or whatever the heck its name was let out a very seagull-like noise and flew onto the guy's head.

POOP! POOP! COME ON YA KNOW YA WANNA! Nope, guess it didn't feel like it. Aw shucks.

"Thank you very much for saving my beloved Peeko from that evil person, Miss . . ."

"May," I replied quickly. Ya know when people do that bobbing thing with their head with their mouths in that 'O' position when they realize something? Yeah well he was doing that.

"Do you have a last name or do I just call you May?"

"I don't have a last name. If the idiot author would hurry up and think of one, then you'll be the first to know. It might be Maple, it might be Parker, it might be Moodawoogafungipants. Who knows?"

". . . . . . . . ."

Uhh . . . Did I say something wrong?

"Well I . . . uh . . . in case you ever need me to do you a favor, just come down to my house and I'll do what I can. My name is Briney," he said as he stuck out a hand. I smiled and shook it.

"I won't even ask what I did to deserve a favor from you, sir."

"Why, you saved my Peeko from that man."

"I didn't even know he _had_ your Peeko. I didn't even know what a Wingull was until I met it. But if you say so, then thank you very much for the offer."

e gave me a slight bow—I have no clue as to why, but he did—and he left.

What a strange man . . .

"Wait! Where _is_ your house?!" By then he was out of earshot.

Crap.

........................................................................................

"Thank you _soooo_ much!"

Must. Resist.

Screw it.

_::KAPOW!::_

With a deep sigh I started back to the Pokémon Center, leaving behind Homer with his beloved box. I don't know what was so important about them. When I opened it, all I saw was a bunch of gibberish written on some papers, plus a few blueprints.

Then again, I don't understand the complex language of Geek.

As I walked up to the Pokémon Center (that's right, I walked 5 miles in under 10 seconds. Jeez, why couldn't I do that when I was chasing them?), my thoughts dwelled on something new.

I'd forgotten to get dinner.

"CRAP!"

**........................................................................................**

How long had I been sitting there? I remember it being sunny out, and May sitting in some . . . rather interesting positions. I remember the door with Cyndaquil behind it open and close a few times as Joy went back and forth to help other Pokémon.

[I remember . . . the Alamo!]

(AN: Ignore her pleaz)

I don't think I moved much though since Cyndaquil was taken to the back room for healing. May had said something to me and left the Pokémon Center, but I don't remember what it was she said. All I could think of was Cyndaquil and his current situation.

The doors slid open and I heard someone enter the Center. From the corner of my eye I saw May sit down, but she seemed to be holding something and staring at it. It was white . . . kinda boxy . . . and smelled really good.

She opened it up and pulled out a triangular bread-like substance with a reddish substance coating the top, and another layer, this one white, coating the reddish substance, all topped with red circular meat-like things . . . damn her . . .

"Mmmm, oh this is _sooo_ good," she said with way too much exaggeration. Hah! She thinks _that_ will get me to eat the vile substances?

I hate her . . .

"Later," I whispered, surprising the crap out of her. Well, it _was_ the first time I said anything since after the battle.

"He _can_ speak! Ladies and Germs he has just proven that _anything_ is possible if you put your mind to it!"

I groaned and put my head between my hands. May stopped whatever it was she was doing and draped an arm around my shoulder and scooted over, pulling me in closer to her, with me ending up resting my head on her shoulder.

"Cyndaquil's gonna be okay," she whispered into my ear in a somewhat comforting voice, "You worry too much. He'll be fine," she said with a slight squeeze added to it.

**........................................................................................**

Okay check it out. It's nearing 8 PM, I'm tired, stiff, tired, incredibly bored, and tired. Cyndaquil's been in there just about the whole freaking day! How long does it take to heal that little thing? I mean, sure, he looked like he just went through hell and back, or however the quote goes, but it shouldn't have taken this long.

Actually, if he went through hell . . . wouldn't he get healed from all the fire stuff down there?

I looked over at Brendan and found that he was asleep on the couch he had been sitting on all day. Sitting up straight with his head hung and his arms crossed, he looked more like he was meditating instead of sleeping.

The door opened and out came Joy holding a Pokeball.

"Brendan?" she asked. I perked my head up at his name. Was his Cyndaquil finally healed? "Is there a Brendan O'Reilly here?" I let out a sigh and put my head between my hands.

Brendan Whatever-his-last-name-is got up and took back his Pokeball. He let out his Pokémon, a Mudkip, and I smiled as it jumped into his open arms. I noticed him look at me, back at his Mudkip, and back to me. Mudkip said its name, he smiled at it, and walked over to where I was sitting.

I guess I should give his description now. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a navy blue hooded-sweater with a silver dragon design on it. He seemed about my height, had shaggy light-brown hair and blue eyes, and was without a doubt a white guy.

Mudkip hopped down and stared at me. I, however, had my attention on this new Brendan.

"You look kinda stiff," he said.

Nooo, _really?_

"How about a battle to relax yourself?" I looked over to Brendan and the doors. Considering the amount of time we'd already spent here I don't think Cyndaquil would be out anytime soon.

"Isn't it kinda dark though?"

"Are you kidding me? This isn't the Gold/Silver series. It's _always_ bright out. No such thing as night time in Hoenn."

Oh yeah . . .

"So how about it?" I nodded my agreement, and we headed out the Pokémon Center. We walked for about five to ten minutes to get away from the bigger part of town, where our battle wouldn't be so interrupting. When we got to a good area I stopped walking and let Brendan get a safe distance away.

"Anything you want in particular?" he asked me.

"Well, I only have three Pokémon, so a 3 on 3 is the only thing I request."

"Sounds fair enough. Let's go Mudkip!" Mudkip hopped out onto the battle area and let out a cute little battle cry.

_Torchic is a fire type so she's out of the picture. I'm not sure if I can trust Taillow in a battle just yet. His Mudkip looks pretty strong. Staryu's my best bet._ "Go Staryu!" I said as I threw its ball out. The ball opened up and out came my personal star. Or my own personal hot ball of gas.

Get it? Haha . . . I crack me up . . .

"Mudkip, Water Gun!"

"Use your own to negate the attack!" Two powerful streams of water collided in the middle, the attacks going nowhere in particular, since they were both equally matched.

"Good job Mudkip! Keep it up!"

"Stop the attack! Use Rapid Spin!" Staryu obeyed and jumped out of the way just as Mudkip's Water Gun shot past. I too had to dive to the side to keep from getting hit. I watched as Staryu rose up in the air and started spinning at an insane rate. Then it sped off toward Mudkip, resembling something like a ninja star.

"Mudkip don't let it hit you! Water Gun it 'til you hit it!" It let out a cry and shot off a Water Gun, only to have it dodged as Staryu changed course and continued its way to Mudkip. It tilted to the side and another shot scraped its underside, slowing it down a tad. It ascended to avoid the third shot and barrel rolled to dodge five Water Guns, each missing it by a hair.

"Mudkip watch out!" Just as it was about to shoot off another attack, it called it off and jumped straight up. Staryu, however, was able to connect with Mudkip's hind legs, shooting out from underneath it and sending Mudkip head over heels, only to stop when its head hit the ground, with the rest of its body vertical to the ground. Staryu stopped mid-spin and I ordered it to perform its own Water Gun, this one right on the dot. The force of Staryu's attack sent Mudkip sliding across the ground and leaving a trail of its head behind.

"Mud . . . kip," it said, and the rest of its body hit the ground. Brendan groaned and returned his Mudkip, muttering something about just getting it back from Joy and now needing to give it back.

"Great job Staryu!" Instead of shouting its name, its core shone brightly. I could have sworn I saw the colors of the rainbow when it did so. "Whoa."

"Nice strategy, ready for round 2?"

"Depends, ready to get your butt handed to ya again?" I challenged. He chuckled and unclipped another Pokeball and clipped Mudkip's back on his belt.

"Yang! Go!" A small yellow mouse, somewhat resembling Pikachu, took its form. I stared at it and blinked. _Pikachu wannabe. _Its ear tips were a bluish color, and at the tip of its tail was a blue "minus" symbol. Instead of red patches on its cheeks, it had blue patches with whitish-yellow minus signs. Whoever created the different Pokémon is running out of ideas.

"Okay, I can deal with that. Staryu retu—" I started, but was interrupted by Brendan.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm switching Pokémon. Something wrong with that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you never specified that this battle could allow the trainers to switch unfainted Pokémon." A puzzled look overcame my face. "It means neither of us can switch Pokémon unless our active one faints."

"I never heard about that rule."

"Haven't you ever seen the reality show Kanto Adventures?"

"I lived in Johto. So I saw Johto Journey instead. The one that followed Kris until she hooked up with Hiro. Didja know I was in one of the episodes? I'm her friend!"

"Riiight . . . same diff. Didn't you ever notice that Kris only switched in the middle of a battle when they said before the battle that the trainers could switch Pokémon?"

"Oh . . ." That's not good news for Staryu. Staryu Rapid Spinned back to me and stopped and rested at my feet, looking up at me. "I don't know, Staryu. We're just gonna have to play it by ear." Staryu bent half its body quickly. I took it as a nod. It spun back onto the field and faced its opponent.

"Thundershock!" Yang charged its body and let loose with a jolt of electricity. I ordered Staryu to dodge, and it did. Barely. I ordered another Rapid Spin, and it did so.

"We're not having a repeat of Round 1!" he shouted. "But," he murmured to himself. I saw him smirk. That wasn't a good sign. "Keep up the Thundershocks!" Yang glanced back at its trainer, then focused its attention on the task at hand. It shot off Thundershock after Thundershock, each one barely missing Staryu as it made its way to Yang. The last one nicked Staryu and static traversed its body. It slowed considerably. I gasped. Yang had a perfect shot.

"One more time! Thundershock!"

"Hit the dirt!" Staryu redirected its course and pummeled towards—and into—the ground. _Staryu live on and underneath the ocean floor. It might be a little tougher to go through, but Staryu should be able to go through the ground._

"You know what to do Yang," Brendan said to his Pokémon.

"You've trained it to counter Dig?"

"Of course. It's an electric type. Dig's a ground move. You'll just have to wait and see the results."

_Wonderful . . . _

"Okay then, time to think of a new strategy," I said. "Hey Staryu! If you can think of anything to do, be sure to tell me, 'k?" I shouted toward the ground. Brendan anime-fell.

So I was running out of ideas. Sue me.

Suddenly a new idea popped up in my head. I went through the sequence in my head, and nodded. It was a good strategy.

"Staryu! Come out, but _away_ from Yang!" Brendan froze. I must have just screwed up their strategy. Good. With an impressive dirt show, Staryu shot up and out of the ground and landed in front of the hole. "Water Gun!" I shouted. From the tip of its top point came forth another blast of water.

"Stand your ground, Yang! Use Spark!" A sphere of electricity surrounded Yang.

"Spark's the electric equivalent of Flame Wheel," I whispered to myself. "But why—" I stopped as realization hit me.

It was too late to tell Staryu to cancel the attack. Time seemed to slow as the Water Gun hit home, but didn't do anything to affect Yang. That's when my strategy backfired. The electricity transferred from Yang into my Staryu's Water Gun. The electrical energy surged through the jet stream of water, and hit Staryu with an overwhelming force.

Staryu struggled to stay up, but it was all in vain. The voltage quickly flowed through her body and paralyzed her. Her core dimmed and she fell over, static still crackling over her body.

I stood there, completely shocked at how Brendan was able to make something out of nothing. I shook myself out of the shock and reached for Staryu's ball. Who was I kidding? Staryu never really stood much of a chance. I recalled her into her ball, whispered a few words of thanks, and clipped it onto my belt. Brendan, on the other hand, was congratulating his Yang on a job well done.

_I definitely can't use Taillow now. It wouldn't last more than five seconds._

"Go Torchic!" I said and threw her ball onto the field. It formed from the red light and yawned. It saw its opponent and immediately tensed for battle. I waited for Brendan to make the first move.

"Are we gonna start or not?" I asked.

"How about we change the rules a bit?"

"Okay . . . to what?"

"A double battle."

I pondered this over. Sounds like fun. I nodded. Brendan smiled, and we both reached for our third Pokémon.

"Come on out Taillow!"

"You too Yin!"

........................................................................................  
........................................................................................

ARGH! WHY CAN'T I GET THEM ON THAT DAMN FREAKING STUPID BOAT???!!!!

STUPID BATTLE'S TAKING UP TOO MUCH SPACE! I COULDN'T EVEN _FINISH_ IT! "Too long" whined my beta reader. "They'll get bored," she says. Do my battles suck that much? I dunno, it kept _me_ entertained . . .

Was that a cliffie? That's what I wuz going for . . .

So . . . can you guess Brendan's third Pokémon? You guys should be happy, he doesn't really do anything to help the plot. There will be nighttimes in Hoenn, because I am the author AND I MAKE UP DA RULES! Well anyways . . .

I don't know why, but I like doing May's POV more than Brendan's . . . strange . . . I was pondering this for some time and I came to the conclusion that . . .

I WANT ICE CREAM!

[whoa, one topic at a time buddy]

SIGN: What?

[Oh Gawd not these again . . . ]

SIGN: Ha. Ha.

[_::scribbles on paper::_ "I'm going to kill you now."]

SIGN: Yikes!

**EZF: **Okay, I'm cool with that. _::sob::_ I feel so rejected . . . TT. Haha. Lessie . . . who's next . . .

**Sakura: **Uhhh . . . gimme a minute . . . _::reads thru review::_

Yeah you did tell me . . . well sorta . . . Really? I got one on my first try . . . got my Slakoth right after that . . . interesting . . .

[Not . . . really . . . ]

Okay so Azkura is Squall, which is a sexually challenged Swampert . . . k got that part . . . who's Selena?

Gyarados can use Flamethrower? Okay . . . that wuz an . . . interesting review . . .

[For once, I agree with you.]

We're makin' progress then yah?

[don't get your hopes up.]

They never _were_ up to begin with. Or down . . . or on either side . . .

**Alanzia: **Thanx for the review! Sure you can have a whatever they call it . . . cameo . . . OT . . . _thing_. Just send me the stuffies. Or just make sure you're the 75th reviewer. Cuz that'll secure you a spot. Where, I don't know. But somewhere.

**Lunar Sphinx: **I see . . . Well the first one was the only real worthwhile movie. So . . . is that an okay ad? I'll be readin' your fic as soon as I can get sum free time on the cpu. Which is like . . . never . . .

**Breezy: **Homer's that dude . . . in red . . . like everyone else in the game . . . yeah . . .

**DAT: **Yeah the pen name kinda . . . sucked . . . I don't think it could feel like _anyone_.

Yeah that wuz me. Haha, you're welcome!

**ANS: **I don't know . . . I saw this really . . . well let's just say I like to put the stuff I see in life into my stories . . . What magma dude girly thing? Oh . . . the scream? My friend screams like that . . . so I don't like scaring him cuz it hurts my ears.

I made the Evon dude gay cuz I felt like it. Cuz in the game he's like . . . hiding behind me . . . like a little sissy . . . and making ME do all the hard work while HE just sits at the edge of Rustboro! Wait . . . he's like that in all the copies . . .

Hope ya liked it, review please!


	13. Ready for the Ride?

Hey guys. I've been updating pretty quickly huh? Note the sarcasm.

[Oh it's been noted alright.]

Quote: I don't understand the quote "I had a dream where I was eating a giant marshmallow and I woke up and found that my pillow was gone." I mean, you're eating a bunch of cotton or whatever crap they put in there. Wouldn't you be kinda _dead _from all that unhealthy cotton in your body?

Disclaimer: I own my ass. Care to argue?

**........................................................................................**

**Chapter 13: Ready for the Ride?__**

**........................................................................................**

"Yin?" I muttered to myself. "It's gotta be—" Minun's counterpart, Plusle, took its form. Plusle looked just like Minun in every way except that it was smaller, instead of blue tips and patches it had red, and instead of minus signs it had plus signs. "Yup, I'm screwed now."

"-This is bad isn't it?-" Taillow asked. Torchic rolled her eyes.

"-What do you _think_?!-"

"-Whoa easy there chica. Just making sure.-" Torchic sighed. "-Aren't I allergic to electricity?-"

"-You're at an extreme disadvantage to electricity. Not allergic. So I suggest you don't get hit.-" It was Taillow's turn to roll its eyes.

"-Noooo . . . _really_? Gee, and all this time I thought I'd just waltz over there and ask 'em ta fry me alive!-"

"-This is interesting . . . -" Yin said to Yang as they watched the bickering in front of them.

"-Sure is . . . Got any popcorn?-"

"-Nope. I think Brendan does though.-"

"-Well then go get it!-"

"-Nah, don't feel like eating popcorn at the moment.-"

"-Me neither.-" Yin looked over to Yang and blinked.

"-Have I ever told you that you are one sad, strange little Pokémon?-" He shrugged, so they turned back and continued to observe the opponents' bickering.

"-I don't think they like each other.-"

"-Observant, aren't you?-" Yang replied.

"-Yup! I have a keen sense for the obvious!-" Yang sighed. They turned around and gave their trainer a "can-we-fight-now?" kind of look. He gave them a look that seemed to say "if-I-knew-I'd-tell-you."

Producer: HEY! ENOUGH WITH THE CHITCHAT! I'M NOT PAYING YOU GUYS TO SIT AROUND ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER! THAT'S BRENDAN AND MAY'S ROLE! LET'S SEE SOME ACTION! LET'S SEE SOME BRUISES! I WANT PAIN AND I WANT IT TWO MINUTES AGO!

All four Pokémon looked at each other.

"-Should we listen to him?-" Torchic asked.

"-Oh yeah,-" Yang said, "-definitely.-"

With a battle cry from each of them, they all let off their own special attacks, thus burning, frying, and blowing the producer away.

[bored?]

(Oh yeah)

"Can we _please _begin?!" Brendan shouted after said producer was nothing more than a mere speck in the clear blue sky. Apparently the two didn't hear a word he said, because they continued throwing insults at each other.

"Sure, I'm just waiting for you to start," May answered.

"Oh . . . Yin, Yang," Brendan called. The two electric mice hopped to their feet and anxiously looked up at their trainer for an order. "READY!" The two whirled around to face their opponents and charged their pouches. "AIM!" They crouched and glared at their opponents. May blinked. Torchic and Taillow stopped their bickering long enough to glance at the mice. They froze. "FIRE!" Brendan shouted. They each let out a cry and fired off their Thundershocks.

The two birds Pokémon looked at each other. "-RUN AWAY!-" they shouted in unison. They dashed off, only to slam into each other. The world around them seemed to slow. The two held on to each other. "-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!-"

"Stop the attack!" Brendan yelled. The mice concentrated and veered their attacks into the air, where the electricity died off. Not before frying a flock of Wingull, however.

They had been skating through the air, not giving a care in the world. Then suddenly, what felt like a million darts struck each of the fifteen water birds. They were paralyzed immediately. Not being able to move their wings they nose-dived—_fast—_towards the earth. They hit the ground, a sickening _crunch_ heard when head hit dirt. Everyone stared at the rather dead looking Wingull.

"-Great,-" Yang said after a few minutes of silence. "-What do we do with a bunch of dead Wingull?-"

"-Breakfast,-" Yin replied with a shrug.

"-Breakfast? Well at least it wouldn't go to waste . . . -"

May's Pokémon, on the other hand, were fuming. "-FIRST YOU SCARE THE S--- OUT OF US, THEN YOU KILL OFF A FLOCK OF FELLOW BIRD POKÉMON AND ACT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL?!-" they cried out together. "-Do not agonize, our fallen comrades, we shall avenge thee!-" Torchic turned to face Taillow.

"-My fellow traveling partner,-" Torchic said, "-we may have our differences. But what say we join forces to bring these wrong-doers to _justice?!_-" she said, pumping her wing in the air for emphasis.

"-Amen to that brother!-" _Wait, isn't Torchic a girl?_

Torchic picked up a twig and raised it in the air. "-ATTACK!-"

"-YEEEEOOOOOAAAAAH!!!-" Taillow screamed. Then . . . they ran. Forward. With unimaginable speed they charged. Yin and Yang tensed and prepared themselves for what would certainly be an extraordinary clash of sheer willpower.

_Taillow has a weird battle cry . . . _

**........................................................................................**

"Brendan? Brendan Birch?" Joy called out. She looked around and only saw one child in the Pokémon Center sitting cross-legged with his head bent. She brought her hands to her hips tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. "HEY FROSTY! WAKE UP!" she yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!" Brendan yelled and crashed to the floor. He got up to his knees and rubbed his head. "Jeez woman, what the hell is your problem?!"

"You're fricken' Cyndaquil's healed. Now _get out!_" She exclaimed and side-armed Cyndaquil's Pokeball. Brendan couldn't even get out a whimper before the ball hit him . . . in the face. He fell back against the couch, eyes swirling and a huge red circle forming on his visage. Because of the contact Cyndaquil was released. He glanced around before seeing its master out cold. He looked at Brendan with sympathy for about . . . oh, half a millisecond before an evil smirk made itself known.

"Yeaoh! Hot hot hot!" Brendan did a little jig as he spent some time putting out the flames. When he finished he glared at his Pokémon, who jumped up and landed on his head. Brendan looked up and saw a pair of beady little eyes looking back at him. He sighed. "Let's go find May then."

**........................................................................................**

Yin and Torchic collided into each other and jumped away, landing next to their partners. All four of them were greatly weakened from the battle that had been raging for the past twenty minutes. Now they could barely keep their balance and eyes open as they breathed heavily, battle wounds covering their little bodies. The battle had gotten to the point where they were all too enraged to listen to their trainers, and instead using their partners to the greatest extent. Had the fight been one on one the entire match, the battle would have been over at least ten minutes ago, possibly fifteen, in favor of Brendan.

"-Ya know,-" Yin said between heavy breaths, "-I thought these guys were a lot weaker than us.-"

"-They are,-" Yang said, "-but rage can be a powerful ally.-"

"-DAMN STRAIGHT!-" the bird Pokémon yelled.

"-I just can't fathom how their rage was able to take them to our level.-"

"-Yang, could you _please_ stop talking all high-and-mighty?-"

"-I'm not gonna last much longer,-" Taillow whispered.

"-Me neither,-" Torchic responded. "-That Tackle really wiped me out. We need to finish this _now_.-"

"-How though?-"

"-Can't use strength anymore, don't have any left. We need a strategy.-"

"-We need a strategy.-" Yang said.

"-Like _what_?-" Yang swiveled his head and bore his eyes into Yin's. "-Oh! But . . . are you sure about that?-" Yang nodded. "-Alright, who's gonna do it?-"

"-I'm slower than you, so I'll stay back.-" Yin nodded.

"-You sure that'll work?-" Taillow asked.

"-I hope so, it's the only thing I can think of.-"

"-Well then let's do it!-"

"-Alright, let's go!-" Yang yelled. Yin concentrated, and an electric shield surrounded her body. She took a moment to catch her breath, then performed a Quick Attack, leaving behind an electric trail. Brendan's eyes followed Yin, and then he closed his eyes and smirked.

"This battle . . . is finished."

"-Here goes nothing!-" Yang cried out. He charged his pouches, then released all the power he could muster into one Thundershock. But his target wasn't Torchic, nor was it Taillow, it was . . .

"-YEE-HAW!-" Yin shrieked as she felt the flood of electric energy flow through her body. The electric sphere around her grew and her speed increased considerably.

"-DO IT NOW!-" Torchic screeched. Taillow fluttered into the air to perform a Gust attack. It saw an electrically happy Yin sprinting towards it, and panicked. "-TAILLOW!-"

Yin, grinning evilly from pouch to pouch and with a look of equal badness, closed its eyes . . . and pounded into Taillow head-first. Taillow let out an agonized scream as the electricity overwhelmed her. Yin gripped Taillow, still engulfed in electrical energy, and held her close. "-Bye-bye,-" Yin whispered into the tormented Taillow's ear. Yin closed her eyes again, and then executed a Thundershock, blasting Taillow away . . . and right into Torchic. The howls that emitted from the two anguishing birds caused all Pokémon within a fifty-foot radius to either run or fly away. The two hit the ground and slid into the base of a tree. They didn't even bother to get back up; they just didn't have the energy.

May sighed and hung her head, the hair that escaped her bandanna fell about her face and covered the tears gliding down her soft skin. She couldn't have been more proud of her Pokémon, once again fighting a hopeless battle. She unclipped two Pokeballs and returned her fainted Pokémon, murmuring a _thank-you_ to them. She heard footsteps come closer to her; she quickly wiped the tears away and forced a smile for Brendan.

"You're Pokémon, they're really strong," Brendan spoke. May gave her thanks and stuck out a hand.

"This battle isn't over yet," she proclaimed. Brendan smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Until we meet again." Picking up his near-fainted but beaming mice Pokémon, he smiled at May once again and walked into the forest. May stood there, only leaving after she could no longer see his silhouette. The sound of Brendan shouting her name brought her back. She froze, and then sped off to his voice, panic beginning to rise and threatening to take control.

**........................................................................................**

As I ran toward his voice I saw a figure take form. Another few hundred feet or so, and I was able to see Brendan's—the one I knew—outline.

"Brendan! Are you okay?!" I shouted. I ran up to him and checked him over to make sure he was fine.

"Perfect! Never been better! Cyndaquil's fully healed now!" Suddenly I saw a blue and tan blur run by and noticed my head felt heavier. I looked up and saw Cyndaquil's cute beady little eyes staring back at me. I picked him off my head and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're better now!" _Finally!_ I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong; I was indeed incredibly happy that Cyndaquil was okay, but also happy that we might be able to go now. As soon as _my _Pokémon were healed, that is.

"We need to go to the Pokémon Center again. All my Pokémon fainted." I said.

"What? _How_?"

"Trainer battle," I said simply.

"Oh . . . Well let's go then." I nodded in agreement, and we headed back to town. Suddenly a huge crashing sound, coupled with a great rumbling of the earth could be heard and felt throughout the land. We looked into each other's eyes as we literally saw the sun disappear, and the darkness fell around us like a blanket. Then, as if someone stuck a plug in, millions of little lights littered the sky. We continued to stare at each other, our faces maybe a little too close for comfort. We pulled away and I felt a blush overcome me. Luckily the sudden darkness hid it from Brendan.

"Ummm . . . is it like this everyday?" I asked.

"Must be a glitch."

"Must be . . ."

"What's a glitch?"

"Hell if I know." Brendan nodded slowly, and we headed back to the Pokémon Center to wait till tomorrow to head out.

Hoenn is _soooo_ weird . . .

**........................................................................................**

It was finally morning. As quickly as it came, the darkness was lifted from the earth, only to be replaced a few seconds later by the sun and blue sky and white clouds.

"I'm scared," I whispered, and involuntarily started shaking. My companion put an arm around me and tried to comfort me.

"Ssshhh, it's gonna be okay, don't worry. It's just some weird . . . thing going on with the game . . . " my partner said. "Jeez Brendan you're such a baby."

WHAT?! WHAT'D SHE CALL ME?!

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"

"Wait . . . so I was right?"

"Say whaa?"

"You resent me calling you a baby . . . that means you're offended by it . . ."

" . . . Shut up."

"BRENDAN'S A BABY! HE'S A BABY!" May released Torchic, picked her up, and started spinning in circles. "Torchic! Brendan's a baby!" she yelled as she spun. I tapped May on the shoulder and she stopped spinning, but tried to get her footing as dizziness hit her.

"Can . . . can I help you?" she asked and shook her head to try to get rid of her dizzy spell.

"Yeah, could you stop that? You're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sorry."

"And . . . can we go now?" May nodded walked past me and out the PC doors with Torchic right behind her, wobbling a little in the process. With a shake of my head, I followed after her. We decided to head north to try and find this so-called "Briney" fella. Unfortunately May didn't know where he lived so we were just taking a guess at where he lived. We passed the Devon HQ and eventually came upon a sign that said, "_You are now leaving Rustboro City. What, were we not good enough for ya? Dickheads_."

"Is that second sentence part of the sign?" I asked.

"Nah, I added the second part while you were waiting for Cyndaquil."

"And the . . . interesting word choice?"

"That was me too!"

"Ahh, I see . . ."

"Yup, it all makes sense now don't it?"

"Sure . . . if you say so . . ."

"Well I _do_ say so."

"Okay, it makes sense then . . ."

"Goody."

"Like, excuse me!" All of us, Pokémon included, froze on the spot.

"No," I whispered, "anyone but _him_."

"You think he'd _learn_!" May shouted. We turned around to face the guy in red.

"What do _you_ want?" we asked the huffing and puffing man.

"I'm here on behalf of my totally un-hot boss, Mr. Stone. He'd like a word with you," he said to May, "and you," he said to me with a wink. I felt like vomiting on the spot. I saw May's eyes narrow when he did that.

"Stay. Away. From. Brendan," she growled. Gayman's eyes widened.

"O-of course, eheheheh, f-f-follow me."

**........................................................................................**

"Mr. Stone?" May whispered to me, "he looks more like Mr. _Stoned_," she said, describing the Big Guy of Devon Corporation. He seriously did though. Had the whole 'what's going on' look. Plus all the other signs of a guy completely drunk.

"Yeap, that's mah nahme," he said, each and every word slurred. "Me jes' wants tah tell yooooouuuu that Ah'm berry dankful dat you was kindz enough to give mah rather strange emplooyee da goods backuh."

"Yeah yeah," I said, "whatever you say pal." A man wearing a suit and a kid-ass pair of sunglasses took it from there.

"Mr. Stone would just like to tell you that as his thanks, he'd like to give you these," he said with a deep, commanding voice. He struggled with Mr. Stone and was able to pull from him two yellow objects. "Here," he said, tossing them to us. "You'll find that they also have a strap, so you can just wear it as a watch instead of constantly taking it out of your bag." We were too wrapped up in our new gifts to pay attention.

"Ah would awlso lahke ta gib you guyzes 'dis." He pulled out a small envelope. He placed it on the table and pushed it over to us. "Please," he suddenly whispered in a voice not his own, "give this to my son, before it's too late." With that, his face fell onto the table and he fell into unconsciousness. I blinked. Actually, everyone blinked. Except for Shades. After all, he had those kick-ass sunglasses on.

"Is . . . he okay?" I asked Shades.

"He does this often, don't worry."

"Oh okay," May said. "Well . . . we're gonna go now. You know, far away from _here_. Ta ta!" With that, we ran past everyone, down the big red hall, down the big red stairs, and out the huge red building.

**........................................................................................**

"We had gotten better directions from a passerby, and had just gotten through Petalburg Woods. Unfortunately we weren't able to catch anything. They all kept fainting. And by the rules of the game, the match ends when the wild Pokémon faints. And when it faints, it disappears. Well, that's KaAn's theory anyways."

"May, exactly _who_ are you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh," I turned away and felt my face get warm. "N-no one in particular." We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Ya think that Whineston kid is still there?" Brendan asked all the sudden as we took step on the path for Route 104.

"And why are _you_ so curious?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Whoa buddy, no one ever said you were. But . . . a bit jumpy to conclusions now weren't we?"

He started stuttering as he tried to find something to say. Instead, he let his mouth hang in disbelief.

"Whatcha tryin' to do? Catch a Volbeat?"

Immediately he shut his mouth. "I hate you."

With a laugh I put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze. I felt him tense up and couldn't help but smile. "I know you hate me." I shuffled my fingers across his shoulders. "Ya never hated _anyone_ more than moi," I whispered into his ear. I heard him stutter. "Hey, relax, I don't bite."

"I'm not worried about getting bit. It's that mallet I'm afraid of."

"Are you saying I'm violent?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-NO! I-I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" I glared at him.

"You were _thinking _it." He stared at me, rather my forehead, for a few seconds.

"You sure you're not, like, part Alakazam or something?"

We walked in silence until we got to Briney's house. Rather, his grass shack.

"Well, we're here," I said to Brendan. I took my arm off him and I could literally see him uncoil from the tension. "Briney's shack," I said unnecessarily, since it was on a sign right next to his shack. Actually it said, "Briney's Shack. Special of the Day: roasted Wingull." Brendan wasted no time in telling me this.

"WOW! He _can_ read! This is a groundbreaking event ladies and gentlepeople! Not only can he talk, but he can _read_ too! This is just . . . too incredible for words."

Brendan sighed.

We walked in, and guess what we saw? Mr. Briney and his little Peeka thingy running around a table. Just going around and around, not even bothering to look at us. What was this? Ring Around the Posies?

Why wasn't I invited?

"I knew he was strange . . ." I whispered to Brendan.

**........................................................................................**

**........................................................................................**

Okay now I'm just starting to piss myself off. That damn boat . . . is GONNA be here next chapter.

I've dragged this out WAY too long. Dewford's probably only gonna get 2 or 3 chapters tops.

[Knowing you, it'll probably be more like 10.]

Nah, more like 7. THE FIRST THING THAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 15 IS THEM GETTING ON THAT F-----G BOAT!

**Bubba: **It's funny? Gee tha—

[Funny? Sorry, KaAn don't do funny in this fic.]

_::glares::_

[What?]

That's not funny dude.

[My point exactly.]

. . . . . . Moving. _On._

**S-Dittrick: **It's interesting? Really?

[Then why do I always fall asleep when I read these?]

SHUT UP!

**Breezy:** I think I told you this before but I don't remember . . . that star hot gas thing was May's rather lackluster attempt at humor.

[May's? But aren't _you_ the author??]

I'm really thinking of editing you out . . .

[I guess that's my cue then . . . ]

Yeah, probly is.

Okay I'm really tired so . . . _::zZzZzZzZzZzZz::_

[Read and . . . review?]


	14. Next Stop, DEWFORD! Finally!

_::blinks twice::_ eheheheheh . . . hi?

[_::pats wooden stick::_]

Umm . . . BYE!

[GET BACK HERE! _::runs after KaAn::_]

I didn't do it! IT'S NOT MY FAU—OWIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! _::rubs top of head::_

[TWO MONTHS! YOU HAD OVER TWO FRIGGIN MONTHS AND YOU'RE ASKING WHY I HIT YOU?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! _::hits KaAn on the head repeatedly::_]

I WILL _::SMACK::_ BE IF YOU _::WHAMMY::_ KEEP DOING THAT! _::THWACK!:: _ ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! DON'T MAKE ME KUNG FU YOUR ASS!

[_::grumbles and puts away wooden stick::_]

Yeah that's what I _thought!_ _::walks away::_

_::WHACK!::_

(expletive) IT MALIA!

[I just realized. No matter how good you are, you can't beat me and my anti-son-of-a-bitch-stick.]

_::grumbles::_

[Now where were we? Oh yes. YOU HAD OVER TWO FRIGGIN MONTHS! WHY THE HECK DID IT TAKE YOU THAT FRIGGIN LONG JUST TO WRITE ONE STUPID CHAPTER?!]

Ah, my dear Malia. There is an excuse for everything. Now hush, sit down and listen to my tale. A tale of hardships, of suffering, of defeats, griefs, and a bunch of other synonyms that I can't think of right now.

[I'd . . . rather not . . . ]

Don't worry, it's so boring you'll probly fall asleep within the first five minutes.

[ . . . . . . ]

DISCLAIMER AND QUOTE!

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I did? No? Me neither.

Quote: I feel sorry for all of you who take forever to fall asleep. I can do it in a snap! I could even fall asleep right here on the keyb—ghtufkndyghdhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_::camera fades away from the two people sitting on the floor::_ Now you see, it all started when my father's brother's cousin's nephew's sister's husband's wife's son's niece . . . uh, Xiao Liao [_::rude gesture::_], happened to— _::screen goes dark::_

**........................................................................................**

**Chapter 14: Next Stop, Dewford! Finally!**

**........................................................................................**

"OH MY GOSH!" May screamed. "It's happening! It's really happening! We're finally getting on the dumb boat! After 14 chapters we're finally leaving this place! Thanks for nothing KaAn! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF FUDGEBERRIES! WHAT KINDA PERSON ARE U TO LEAVE A GIRL—okay I just totally lost my train of thought."

"Uh . . . huh . . ." Brendan said, blinking twice.

She whipped her head around and glared at Brendan. She pointed a finger at Brendan accusingly and yelled, "Shut up! It's all your fault!"

"What did I do?!"

"I don't know! But it's still your fault!"

"Really strange," old man Briney whispered to Peeko. May stopped her ranting and raised an eyebrow.

"And this is coming from the man running around his table for absolutely no reason at all . . ."

"HEY! IT'S NOT POINTLESS! I WAS . . . EXCERCISING! Around . . . the . . . table . . . "

"Call it what you will," she said with a wave of her hand in dismissal. "Can we go now?" Briney glared and crossed his arms.

"Hmph. I have half a mind—"

"Whoa whoa wait, you have a mind?" she asked in fake bewilderment.

"—not to take you two anywhere," he said through clenched teeth. May simply hit a button to open up her PokeNav. It did this fancy-shmancy thing and with a _whoosh_ it opened. She hit a few buttons on it to as if she were calling someone. She looked up from her Nav.

"You know those fried Wingull of yours?" Briney nodded slowly. "If you want, I can call the one who did that and ask his Pokemon to come and fry _that_ thing." Peeko's eyes bulged at hearing that and started squawking and flew around the shack like a trapped bird trying to find an exit. Briney spent the next few minutes chasing his beloved bird Pokemon down and calm its 100 mile a minute beating heart.

He hung his head in defeat and stared at what was left of his wooden (attached with rope) shoes. "Fine, I shall take you wherever you want," he said with a disheartened tone.

"Jeez, you sound like one of those prisoners in a movie who's forced to help a bad guy in their diabolical scheme to blow up the world and rid the universe of . . . toilet paper . . . or something." Briney continued to stare at the ground, showing only a defeated and conquered look in his eyes.

"No, it's worse than that," he whispered. "Let's go, I'll take you to the boat." He walked out of the shack and towards the dock, the two trainers following.

"You know the guy who fried the Wingulls?" Brendan whispered along the way.

"It happened during my battle with him, I didn't get his number but Briney doesn't have to know that," she whispered back. They noticed Briney stop at the foot of the dock, so they came to a halt as well. He pointed to the end of the dock, where a white boat could be seen riding the gentle waves that passed underneath its hull.

"There it is," he said, with a hint of pride that could be detected in his voice. With his head held high, he walked down the dock to the boat, the trainers close by. They walked close to each other; the continuous rocking of the dock frightening the sea-faring n00bs. Each step they took was the same Briney took for fear of falling through the creaking dock should they place their foot anywhere else. After a few minutes they made it to the boat. With an order from Briney to stay still, they watched him jump in and prep the boat for travel, his little bird pitching in wherever needed. Fifteen minutes later they were allowed to take foot on the boat. The next chapter of their path to greatness was about to begin, and they were ready to take on any challenges, any obstacles, that path might throw at them.

[Can you hurry up? We know it's been 15 chapters and you're finally at the boat, but must you make a big deal of it?]

((I can make a bigger deal of it if you'd like. Now shut up, I'm trying to type here.))

[Oh, my heart breaks for you!]

((Gee, thanx for your sympathy ::_rolls eyes_::))

**........................................................................................**

"-Water . . . ugh,-" Cyndaquil spat in disgust as the Pokemon followed their trainers on board the fair-sized white boat.

"-What's there to hate? Water's fun!-" Staryu exclaimed once everyone had safely jumped onto the transporter. Cyndaquil rolled his little eyes.

"-Hmmm . . . how about this? It's wet, wet, and oh yeah! _Wet!_-"

"-Isn't that a good thing?-" Staryu pondered.

"-Nope, dry water's a good thing!" Bagon said in an attempt at humor. "-What?-" he queried when he found two blinking pairs of eyes and a blinking core looking at him.

"-Bagon,-" Torchic started, "-please don't make an attempt at humor ever again." The other two nodded, saying 'yes' repeatedly.

Suddenly the Pokemon stumbled forward as they felt the boat lurch and begin its journey over the waves. As soon as they got their footing, Cyndaquil walked over to his partner and placed a paw on Bagon's shoulder. "-You see, it's for your own good. Seriously, it is! You see Torchic and I have known Brendan for a while. You're attempt at humor sounded so familiar to Brendan's it's scary.-" Bagon's face lit up and gave his companions a big goofy smile.

"-Wow, really? Thanks for warning me guys.-"

"-Well what are friends for?-" Torchic chirped.

"-Hey guys watch me!-" Staryu shouted. Everyone turned his/her attention to the starfish. "-Belly-flop!-" Staryu jumped over the edge. They heard a splash, then another when it jumped back onto the boat. Then it repeated the process.

"-Someone gave her too much sugar,-" Cyndaquil whispered to Torchic. She nodded.

"-The question is," Torchic whispered back, "-where the heck is her mouth?-" They fell silent, pondering on exactly _how_ a Pokemon with no mouth gets its nutrition mainly because they had nothing better to do with their lives at the moment.

"-Maybe she absorbed the sugar,-" Bagon thought out loud. "-What?-" he asked when he saw two Pokemon blinking at him . . . again.

"-Explain,-" Cyndaquil said. Torchic nodded. Bagon took a deep breath, then began his . . . explanation . . .

"-Okay, let's say she's kinda like a sponge. Sponges absorb water, right?-" The two nodded slowly, not getting any of it. "-Well maybe she's like a sponge, except that she absorbs nutrients when she's in the water, instead of absorbing the water itself?-" They blinked. "- . . . Maybe?-"

"-So let me see if I understand this correctly,-" Cyndaquil said after a few minutes. "-Someone loaded the ocean with sugar?-"

Bagon shrugged. "-Sure.-"

"-But the ocean's full of salt.-"

"-I guess so . . . -"

"-That means it's not full of sugar.-"

"- . . . Oh . . . -"

"-Nice one, Genius,-" Torchic directed to Bagon. Bagon glared before sitting down. The other two sat down, a little bit away from Bagon, and the three watched Staryu jump in and out of the water.

**Five boring hours of watching Staryu jump later . . . **

"-I'm bored,-" Bagon sighed.

"-WE _KNOW_!-" the fire Pokemon angrily shouted in unison.

"-AAAAHHHH! Sheesh! Sorry for pissing you off!'

"-Saying 'I'm bored' every 10 minutes tends to do that to a Pokemon!-" Torchic roared. "-So could you stop being so stupid and just keep your mouth shut?!-"

"-Hey! I'm not stupid! I'm just dumb! There's a difference you know!-"

"- . . . . . . . . . -"

"- . . . . . . . . . -"

"-We've lost 'im,-" Torchic whispered. Cyndaquil nodded while smiling innocently at the slightly confused dragon. Staryu splashed out of the water once again, but the Pokemon paid no attention after hearing the same sound over and over and over and over and over and over andoverandoverandoverandoverandoverandoverandover again.

((gasps for air))

[-.-;;]

((What??))

[That wasn't necessary.]

((Yeah well this fic isn't necessary.))

[Ah . . . good point.]

This time, however, was different though. Instead of splashing back into the water, she waited TWO more seconds than usual, then splashed back. The fire Pokemon peered over the edge.

"-She done—YEAAAAAAAOH!-" With a final spray of water Staryu jumped onto the boat, and stood on the deck facing two angry, wet pyrokinetics.

"-Ummm . . . sorry?-" Their glares deepened. Staryu gave a nervous chuckle and backed up, but still prepared to defend herself. "-You . . . umm . . . shouldn't have been standing there?-" Tiny flames started to form on Cyndaquil's back; Torchic's body gave off a faint glow. Luckily, Bagon intervened.

He got in between them and spread out his stubby arms. "-Hey hey! Now there's no need for fighting. Let's settle this the democratic way. Who votes Staryu get beaten up?-" A pair of paws and wings shot up into the air. "-Then it's settled! EVERYBODY TACKLE STARYU AND FORCE HER TO TELL US HER SECRET!-"

_' . . . Secret . . . ?' _Staryu thought. She didn't have time to dwell on the thought, since a steel-like head knocked her in the core and a pair of paws and wings pinned her to the side of the boat. Bagon held his hands behind his back and paced back and forth. He stopped suddenly and got all up in her core since he didn't know where her face was. "-W-what do you guys want?-" she stuttered, giving nervous glances to each of the Pokemon.

"-We just need to know one thing. One tiny little detail that the creator of Pokemon left out."

"-What . . . detail?-" Torchic gave Staryu a little shove into the side of the boat.

"-We're asking the questions here!-" Staryu's core flashed a dangerous bright red before dying down again.

"-Now tell us, _Staryu_. Do you..have a mouth?-"

If Staryu had a jaw she'd be scraping it off the floor. "-WHAT?! ALL THIS BECAUSE YOU WANNA KNOW IF I HAVE A MOUTH?!-" The three backed up and smiled and nodded innocently. Staryu sighed. "-No I don't. If you're gonna ask how I talk, I just . . . do. . .-"

Torchic spoke up. "-Well then . . . how do you eat?-" Staryu just looked at her like she were crazy . . . or something.

"-How do I eat? Simple. Whenever I go underwater I absorb the nutrients from the water. That's where I get all my hyperness. I guess you could say I'm like a sponge.-" Cyndaquil and Torchic's jaws dropped. Bagon's didn't.

"-HELL YEAH! WHO'S GOOD?! _I'M _GOOD! HAHA SUCKAHS! WHO'S THE GENIUS NOW (expletive)?!-" The fire Pokemon's eyes twitched but decided against doing something not nice to the baby dragon type, whom was currently running around the boat like a crazy madman.

"-So . . .-" Cyndaquil began, "-Just how do you get so hyper? Last time I checked people and Pokemon don't exactly get on salt highs . . .-"

Staryu only gave a high-pitched giggle. "-This is _Hoenn_, silly. Not only is there a desert in the middle of an island with a volcano close by and the trees stay green all year and there's no night time in Hoenn even though the author did put a night time when May and Brendan were in Petalburg, but the ocean's _full_ of sugar! Sugar, sugar, sugar, BOUNCY!-" She jumped back over the edge again, leaving behind the two still dumbfounded Pokemon.

"-Wow . . . did you understand any of that?-" Cyndaquil said to Torchic.

"-To be honest, ye—no.-" Just then they saw Bagon pass by and continue his victory sprint around the boat.

"-OH YEAH! WHO'S SMART?! I'M SMART! WHO'D A THUNK THERE'D BE SUGAR IN THE . . . oc . . . ahohshe-ahn . . . ocean? _I'D_ A THUNK IT!-"

Torchic and Cyndaquil sweat-dropped and turned back to the sugar-filled sea.

((ehh . . . next part's kinda weird . . . ))

"-He's starting to turn into Muddy . . . -" Torchic whispered.

"-Who? -" Cyndaquil asked.

"-This Mudkip—a Swampert now probably—I used to know before May came. Him, Torchic—Flare I think—and I used to be inseparable even when Brendan picked him as his starter. Then May came and decided to choose Torchic, and the two left for their adventure. Then May came and decided to choose me, and she and Brendan left on their adventure. I still don't know how you got into this fic.-" Cyndaquil looked at her quizzically.

"-Riiiiiiight . . -"

"-What, you saying you don't believe me?-" Cyndaquil quickly shook his head.

"-I didn't say that. I'm only saying that I've been Brendan's Pokémon since he was about 9 years old. I became Brendan's Pokemon much like Ralts became Wally's."

"-When did that happen?-" Cyndaquil blinked.

"-When he was 9 years old . . . You were _there_ when he came home with me . . . -"

"-Oh yeah . . . -"

((hope that answered n e 1's questions))

"-And how could there have been two May's?-"

"-Excuse me,-" a voice said behind them. The two jumped in the air and faced the voice, flames at the ready. What they saw in front of them truly shocked them.

"-Bagon, what the hell are you doing?-" they both nearly screamed. Bagon merely closed his eyes as he waited for the sounds to subdue.

"-What do you mean, what am I doing? -"

"-What we mean, -" Cyndaquil said, pointing to Bagon's head,"-is why are you wearing Harry Potter glasses and holding a book? -"

"-His lucky guess must have gone to his head, -" Torchic whispered. Cyndaquil nodded.

"-My dear Torchic, I must disagree with your statement. Despite my . . . rather interesting bouts of non-intellect, I am actually quite a non-non-intellectual Pokemon.-"

Torchic and Cyndaquil sweat-dropped and blinked.

"-Here, -" Bagon said, "-I shall prove it to you. -" He pushed his glasses further up his nose. He involuntarily scrunched his face and took it off, letting it fall onto the deck. "-Ohh, -" he said, rubbing his temples with his claws, "-Brendan has a small head.-" The two spared each other a glance. "-Here we go. -" Bagon adjusted the book onto both hands/claws and flipped it open. "-The history of May/Brendan and their Pokémon. Author: Unknown. Hey isn't that a Pokémon?-" Bagon chuckled at his rather pitiful joke. "-Anyways. The history of the May/Brendan started with a person dubbed 'The Winged Raccoon.' Hold on, there's an asterisk next to it. The footnote says the author has based this statement on unsure data . . . Okay. The person apparently scrapped the project. Then a new person, dubbed 'Breezy Wind'—I wonder, what _kind_ of 'breezy wind' was the person talking about? -" Bagon looked toward his bottom. The two Pokemon sighed.

_This can't be happening . . . _they each thought.

"-This 'Breezy Wind' started up her own M/B story—it is the longest running one so far, and the most popular. The person later changed her name to . . . okay, let's do this slowly. Capital 'O', lower case 'x', uppercase 'B'—ya know what? This'll take too long. The author now calls herself OxBrEeZyxO. Wait . . . it says that this information is outdated. She now calls herself "o0o FeBrEeZe o0o." Jeez, where'd she come up with _that_ name? I mean seriously, who in their right mind would call themselves 'FeBrEeZe'? Wait wait, now she's just plain 'Breezy' with a couple of circles before and after. Oh wow!-" He rolled his eyes. ((Don't kill me. Please? Eheheheh…::_sweatdrops_::))

"-This is way too much info, -" Torchic whispered. Cyndaquil nodded in agreement. Staryu jumped back onto the side of the ship and "looked" at the three Pokemon. Her core dimmed, apparently her version of blinking, and hopped onto the deck. She made for the little girl's room, shot a Watergun to open the door since she doesn't have hands, walked in and Watergunned the door shut.

"-Why is she in there if she has the whole ocean to use?" Torchic asked.

"-Doesn't wanna pollute the water?-" Bagon suggested.

"-Yeah sure Bagon, she doesn't wanna pollute the water. _What difference would it make?! It's not like she'd kill a Pokemon or something!_-"

The sound of the toilet flushing caused the Pokemon to alter their attention to Staryu.

"-Umm, Staryu?-" Torchic asked. Staryu hopped onto the railing and looked at Torchic. "-Why did you use the bathroom if you have the whole _ocean_ to use?-"

"-More silly questions from our favorite fire chick huh?-" Staryu said with a giggle. "-Simple, I don't wanna pollute the ocean and kill a Pokemon or something.-" With that said she jumped back in the water.

"- . . . . . . . . . -"

"- . . . . . . . . . -"

"-OH YE—-"

"-SHUT UP!-" they both said. Bagon glared at them.

"-WELL SOR_RY_ FOR BEING RIGHT! Anyways . . . About a month later, a new and not-so-promising author with _way_ too much time on his hands decided to start his own version of M/B. Reasons: Very extreme boredom.-" Bagon paused to flip the page. "-Interesting,-" he murmured to himself.

"-What is . . . ?-" they asked in a bored tone.

"-It seems that this author . . . -" Bagon looked up and caught their gaze. "-It seems that _we_ are the product of this author's rather . . . how should I put it, passionate mind.-"

Torchic and Cyndaquil struggled to hold back their laughter. "-Sure,-" Torchic barely got out, "-Whatever you say pal.-" Torchic and Cyndaquil then walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, laughter could be heard throughout the boat. Bagon stood there, fuming.

"-I'll get them for that! I'll make them pay for what they've done! _They haven't seen the wrath of—_-"

"-GAAAAAAH!-" Bagon screamed as he jolted up. He looked over and saw Brendan leaning over him. Brendan blinked. Bagon blinked. Brendan blinked.

"Uh huh . . ." Brendan said slowly. "Well we're here Bagon. Have a nice nap?"

**………………………………………………………………**

**………………………………………………………………**

_::checks watch:: _Wow, she lasted 6 minutes. I guess I'm not as boring as I thought! AWESOME!

Yeah umm . . . sorry about the REALLY late update. Don't really wanna make up some stupid excuse, so I'm just gonna do replies and crap then go bed.

[_::wakes up::_ Whaa?]

Skitty 2004: Thanx. So . . . all that stuff in the past now right? Yeah I didn't mean to get u mad or anything, just had lack of explanation and time is all. Wow that was so long ago too . . . oh well.

Breezy:

[u didn't say n e thing . . . ]

Yeah so?

[U might make her mad.]

So?

[I'm just sayin' . . . ]

Sayin' what?

[THAT YOU'D MAKE HER MAD!]

Uh huh . . . Well n e wayz

LH: you go by LH right? Well that's wut I've seen in other reviews . . . can I read your eulogy?

Ana-Malia: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

[SHUT UP BAKA! ::_hits with infamous wooden stick_::]

X.x

[You deserve it!]

Bubba: Yes . . . tongue twister . . . I like bang thump thing too . . . weird huh? Wow you're a smart one, nothing gets past you! Actually there was an Episode 2 but that got screwed up so I took it off and 1 of my reviewer friends said she couldn't even believe she was reviewing it and instead went back to her report on Bloody Mary. Nothing like a good drink to knock the funk right out of ya. Oh and thanks for the reviews!

AnimeGamer99: Thanx for the review! I hope that answered your question. As for the Devon dude . . . I was bored at the time (again . . .). I had no real reason for being all PO'ed at him haha. So I hope that also answered your question . . .

LuNar SphInX: Like it? I'm bored . . . again . . . You can use it if you feel like it I don't really care although u probably won't but hey who am I to try to predict your future decisions right? Well the dart thingy is . . . my best description? I guess . . .

You're very, VERY welcome! I can't believe I helped someone out . . . I feel so . . . disgusted . . . jk jk. I'm glad to have been of service. I think . . .

(psst. I'm not DBK n e more. Just wanted to let ya know.)

Hiei's Ice Girl:

[Ka—KaAn? _::looks around::_ Where are you?]

_::cowering in a corner::_

[-.-;;]

Ice Girl . . . scaring me . . .

[_::drags KaAn back by the ear::_ THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A NEW REVIEWER!]

_::looks at Ice Girl:: _Uhhh, th-th-thanks! _::runs away . . . very quickly::_

[Ummm . . . yeah . . . don't worry Icy he _is_ thankful for the review . . .]

Hallo!

[Thought you were scared of her . . . ]

What? Oh, no I was just bored. You actually believed _I_ was scar—

[BOO!]

_::stands still with an impassive gaze::_ What was that?

[Uhh . . . nothing . . . ]

Anyways, Ice Girl . . . did you read the whole thing? 'Cause it sounds like you did but it says chapter 1 and it confused me and probly cuz I don't have n e thing else to do right now.

[::_whaps KaAn with wooden stick_::]

WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

[_That_ was for making me look like an ass a couple of seconds ago.]

Pff, you do that all on your own.

[::_whacks KaAn until he faints_:: You little (expletive).]

x..X

[Right . . . guess I have closings . . . Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed it, and review like ya got a purpose!]

WHAT THE HELL DID DO?! CAN'T EVEN MAKE SMILEY FACES N E MORE! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?! LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! And there's my daily rant.


	15. The Boy With All the Luck

HELLOOOOO EVERBODY! DIDJA MISS ME??

::_a big dust cloud can be seen and footsteps heard as hundreds of people stampede away_::

Aw gee ::_sniff_:: YA GUYS _DO _LOVE ME!

[You . . . you're a strange kid KaAn . . . ]

Hmm? Whaddya say?

[ . . . Nothing]

Oh okay, DISCLAIMER AND QUOTE!

DISCLAIMER: Feh.

Quote: A quote? F THE QUOTE! I SWEAR WHY DO I EVEN MAKE THESE D—N THINGS UP FOR YOU PEOPLE HUH? _HUH?!!! _EVERY UPDATE I'M FORCED TO SPEND AT LEAST _TWO_ MINUTES OF MY LIFE THINKING UP SOME STUPID QUOTE FOR YOU GUYS TO READ! WHY?! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?! THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON I'M NEVER GONNA DO ANOTHER QUOTE EVER!

[Well aren't you in the sarcastic mood today . . .]

::_shrugs_:: Couldn't think of or find a decent quote.

[Hey KaAn?]

Yeah?

[Nobody cares.]

So? That never stopped me did it?

Wait wait, advertisement, forgot to do that for a couple of chapters.

**Lucky Streak** by Lunar Sphinx.

_Well basically the fic takes place in an age/time/era/thing where Pokémon and people don't exactly live in "harmony". Those with the guts (or stupidity) to become trainers are thought of as courageous . . . or crazy. Mostly crazy. The road to becoming the champion is even more perilous in this period of time than it is now. "But what about the girls?" you ask? Well, what about them? They're stupid, weak, stupid, can't train a Pokemon worth a darn, stupid, shunned by society if they are indeed found with a Pokeball, and stupid. Now one particular girl can't stand the sexism anymore and so with her trusty Pokemon she sets out to face her destiny and punch any guy in the face if they say she doesn't have what it takes to be a Master. She's out to send a message to all the other trainers. That message? "I'M A GIRL AND DAMMIT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"_

_Did we mention girls are stupid?_

You updated! Don't worry I'll get around to it. Just remind me.

[I can beat it into his skull for you if you want me too.]

ONE MORE THING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! PLEASE KEEP ME HAPPY BY REVIEWING AFTERWARDS! I'D REALLY LIKE IT YES I WOULD!

[_::sighs::_]

Ah you're just jealous.

[BULL!]

Oh yeah, she's jealous.

**........................................................................................**

**Chapter 15: The Boy With All the Luck**

**........................................................................................**

The four Pokemon hopped off the boat and onto the wooden dock. They started talking about stuff while they waited for the trainers to finish talking to Briney. Torchic was the first to notice something . . . strange about their Company.

"-Hey uhh . . . does anyone know where Taillow went?-" Staryu looked around and also noticed the lack of the Swallow Pokemon in question. She joined Torchic in the search for the missing bird. Cyndaquil and Bagon gave off confused stares.

"-Who?-" Bagon asked of his partner. Cyndaquil shrugged.

"-HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!-" the bird shrieked unheard in her Pokeball.

"-Feh, whatever,-" Torchic said with a defeated sigh and walked back to the other two. They chatted amongst themselves until their respective trainers came. So began their journey into Dewford Island. But what they didn't know was that the sand was hot, on the Pokemon at least. Torchic and Cyndaquil were able to take refuge on their trainer. Staryu retreated to the ocean. Bagon knocked Brendan over trying to get on his unoccupied shoulder. Brendan grumbled and picked himself up, brushing the hot sand off himself and his Pokemon. Bagon flashed a peace sign at Cyndaquil before running off with the fire rodent hot on his tail.

They continued into the town, passing various mini markets and housing. Finally they came upon the familiar red-roofed Pokemon Center, out of place with all the grass shacks that are ALWAYS found on an island. They entered the center and took a break from the hour-long trek in the 90-degree weather to the Center. They took in the air-conditioned room with open arms and sighed in relief.

"-Hey what the . . . -" Bagon burst suddenly. He ran over to the calendar pinned up near the stairs. "-It's August 7tht?-" The other Pokemon sweat-dropped.

"-Yes, Bagon, today's the 7th,-" Cyndaquil replied. Bagon looked at him questioningly. All the Pokemon sighed, knowing this would come eventually.

"-But, but, it's the 1st!-"

Cyndaquil sighed again. "-No it's not, it's the 7th . . . -"

Bagon gave a confused look. "-But, _how_?-"

Cyndaquil let out a _really_ deep sigh and began his explanation. "-Okay Bagon, think of it this way. It was the 1st when we left Briney's shack. You followin' me?-" Bagon, completely clueless, nodded. "-It's now the 7th, one week later. Do you know why this is so? Think boat, think sea. I'm sure even _you_ can figure this one out . . . -" Bagon sat and thought this new information over for a few minutes. Suddenly his face brightened and he snapped his fingers.

"-I get it now! The boat's a _time machine!_-" May and Brendan each arched an eyebrow when they saw the other three Pokemon crash to the floor.

Cyndaquil got back onto his feet and rubbed his temples. Trying to keep his temper, he growled, "-Or maybe it just takes a week to travel across the SEA—which is BIG—to get here on a BOAT!!-"

Bagon blinked. "-Oh . . . that works too.-"

Cyndaquil rolled his eyes. "-No DUH it works!-" They all simultaneously let out a sigh and fell into that awkward silence.

[::_crickets chirping_::]

(( . . . . . . . . . . . . ))

"-But,-" Bagon said suddenly. "-A week on a boat? I think I would have noticed if it had taken a _week_.-" Cyndaquil and the others smirked. Cyndaquil looked to his trainer and made a motion pointing to Bagon and his head. Brendan nodded.

"Basically, Bagon." Bagon turned to listen to his master. "You were out cold the entire time."

"Bah——?" It asked, baffled.

"Well you see, you were standing in this certain spot." May started giggling. "Then Staryu was jumping in and out of the water . . ." Bagon nodded slowly. "And Staryu jumped back on board and fell on your head and knocked you out! Some steel head you got there Bagon!" A vein popped on Bagon's forehead. How dare they say that! He had spent many a day jumping off that cliff in Petalburg and knocking himself out when he hit a rock! How DARE they mock that which he worked so hard to achieve! Well . . . actually he had done that in the hopes of flying, the steel-head (and perhaps his idiocy) was a . . . side effect. He sat down and proceeded to hate the world and everything in it. After two minutes he got bored with that and decided to run into the wall. "-_Mock_ me will they?! Well I'll show them!-" he said as he banged his head on the wall. Everyone in the Pokemon Center watched and sweat-dropped. Brendan had his head in his hands. "-The fools!-" ::_bang_:: "-The fools!-" ::_bang_:: "-FOOLS!-" **::BANG::**

"That's _gotta_ be unhealthy for him . . ." May said to Brendan. Brendan recalled Bagon into his ball before his head banging got expensive.

"-Sometimes you just can't help but pity the poor thing,-" Torchic chirped. Since the spectacle was over everyone decided to get on with his or her life.

After resting up the two trainers decided to take in the sights and smells of island life. What was interesting to them for about 10 seconds was that the islanders had built everything on the unstable sand. Once that ten seconds were up they became immersed in the joys of shopping. Correction: May was giddy. Brendan was just bored.

"Come on Brendan! Please?" May whined. Brendan continued to glare at her.

"I'm _not_ wearing a pink bandana! That's _final!_" May pouted and hung it back on the rack with the other various colored bandanas. May scanned the items in the shack they were in until she came upon something that just so happened to catch her attention. She looked at the item, then to Brendan's hair. Hair, item, hair, item.

"How abo—."

"I'm not dyeing it."

"Well then—."

"Not spiking it either." May pouted again.

"Whatever, Frosty." Brendan sighed. May stood silent. Brendan uncrossed and crossed his arms. May started playing with her fingernail.

"Can we go now?" Brendan finally asked.

"Hold on! There's this cute pair of shoes I wanna check out first!" She hopped off toward the shoe shack. Brendan sighed and followed.

"I have a bad feeling about this . . ."

........................................................................................

As is always the case, that pair of shoes somehow ended up as a mountain of clothes and various other items stacked onto Brendan's wobbly arms. It took everything he had just to stand up. It was another feat all in its own for him to be able to move a couple of inches.

_Why does this always happen to the poor, victimized, innocent young boy?_

May looked up from a pair of earrings and searched for her partner, whom was struggling to walk out of a shack about five stores away. May grumbled and started tapping her foot against the sand impatiently.

When she finally couldn't take it any longer she roared, "HURRY UP!" Her piercing voice broke Brendan's deep concentration and so he ended up flinging everything into the air and falling on his rear. This in turn earned a groan from May. She sprinted to Brendan and whapped him in the head while he was getting back up, sending him face first back into the sand. "WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT?!" she demanded of Brendan once he'd sat up and spit the sand out of his mouth. Brendan sent her a death glare in reply.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THAT _PAIR _OF SHOES?!" May glared back and sifted through the fallen boxes and bags.

She held up a pair of sandals for Brendan to see. "RIGHT HERE!" she said and threw one at him. He fell onto the sand to dodge the oncoming sandal.

"HA! YOU MIS—" The second had been side-armed into Brendan's nose. "Ow . . ." he groaned and fell onto the sand again. He quickly sat back up and glared again. "Okay, so we got your precious pair of sandals, SO WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THE REST OF THIS CRAP?!" May was about to retaliate, but stopped when she heard a couple of giggles. Brendan looked around and sweat dropped. Apparently they had attracted quite an amused crowd with their argument.

"Just look at 'em Jason, they're SOOOOOO kawaii!" May heard a girl say to her boyfriend.

"They're definitely a perfect couple!" Brendan overheard another girl whisper to a friend. Each trainer's eyes twitched.

"AS IF!" the two howled as one. They both turned and glared at each other. May whipped her head around and began to stomp off to the Pokemon Center.

"Get the stuff, we're leaving."

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN THINGS YOURSELF!" All Brendan got was another shoe to the face. "Jerk," he muttered and picked himself off the sand. Gathering May's things he heard a few more giggles, so he sent the girls the Look. He stomped off in the opposite direction to the pawnshop.

When he entered the air-conditioned shop he immediately dropped everything—all fifty pounds of the earthly materials—on the counter. The owner, whom had been sitting in a chair behind said counter, raised an eyebrow when he suddenly couldn't see the front door anymore. He stood up on his tiptoes to look over at the white-haired child and gave a smile.

"Girlfriend problems?" he asked knowingly.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He said before he could stop and make a complete fool of himself. The owner grinned even more. A groan escaped Brendan as he put his head in his hands.

"Lemme guess. You wanna sell these to me to get back at her?"

Brendan crossed his arms and gave his longwinded reply, "Hn."

"Okay, but let me warn ye. It's been my past experience that the boy ends up coming back here sporting a bandage on his head to admit he should have listened to my warning not to sell everything to me. Then again if they did listen I'd probably be out of business by now, yes?"

Brendan ignored the words of caution and only asked, "How much ya want?" The owner gave a price that Brendan quickly accepted. The owner handed over a wad of cash that Brendan quickly counted over. He paused and looked from the cash to pile. With a sigh he pulled out a pair of sandals and offered to give back a few dollars, which the owner denied.

"Trust me, you'll need it. Although I don't know why you decided to keep the sandals . . . Purple isn't really your color." Brendan chuckled and bid farewell. Now with a heavier pocket Brendan headed back to the Pokemon Center, satisfied with himself and bracing for the worst.

**........................................................................................**

Narrator: The author has decided to edit the next two hours out. Basically it went something like this:

"BRENDAN YOU _JERK!_"

_::POW::_

_::WHACK::_

_::WHOK::_

_::SHLAMMMM::_

_::KLONNNNNG::_

Get the picture?

**........................................................................................**

May sighed and wiped her forehead. After two hours of using Brendan as a punching bag she had to admit she was tired. She looked over to Brendan, whom was currently twitching unconsciously, with bruises, bandages, and ice packs all over his body.

"Feh, he deserved it." She looked over to the sandals, currently resting on Brendan's bag, that she bought back at the mart. She picked them up and looked at Brendan. A small, sad smile found its way onto her face. "Sorry," she said guiltily and softly. She placed the sandals next to his bag and crawled back into bed, soon drifting away.

**........................................................................................**

Brendan had been sleeping well until his body gave an angry jerk. His eyes snapped open and he forced his body into a sitting position. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming at the searing pain his body sent in reply. Biting his lip, he waited it out until it was only an ache again. Pushing himself off the bed he granny-walked to the light and flipped it on, giving him a view of the sleeping May.

"Keh, she better be happy." He stared at the sandals for a while before picking one up and noticing the tiny pool of water yet to evaporate. He lightly dipped his finger in it and brought it to his lips. Salt was the first thing that registered in his mind. Being content with that, he put the sandal back and painfully got back in bed. He quickly fell asleep, not to waken for another few hours.

**........................................................................................**

May yawned and stretched, smacking Torchic off the bed in the process. May scrambled out of bed to hug it in apology, but just as she stretched out her arms, Torchic sent a puff of fire into May's face. May stood there, charred and bug-eyed, and let out a mushroom-cloud sigh. She sat down on the floor and crossed her arms, glaring at her Pokemon. Torchic innocently gazed at May.

"Geez, I _try_ to apologize and _you_ go and breathe fire on my face! Well forget it I'm not apologizing!" She said with an _hmph_ at the end of it.

Torchic shrugged. "-I don't care. I'm more satisfied with burning your face your face instead of getting ten minutes of "Oh no Torchic! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Blah blah blah yak yak yak!-" she said, flapping her wings in imitation of her trainer.

May on the other hand was staring at her kinda funny. "Right, uhh . . . howz about we leave now?"

Torchic snapped to attention. "-Aye aye, Capitan!-" she replied as she saluted.

May opened her bag and pulled out an outfit that she bought yesterday. This particular one she couldn't trust Brendan with holding, which was a good thing too. It was basically the same as her normal outfit, except purple where it was red. That and she let her hair loose. She looked at the mirror and admired the length. It was getting close to the middle of her back now. She pulled it into a simple ponytail and let her bangs fall about her face, framing it quite nicely. Once done, she gathered her bag and hip-pack, which is when she noticed Brendan's bag missing.

"Brendan?" She looked around the room. She yanked the covers off her bed. Finding nothing she checked under her bed.

"Feh, what a jerk. Has no patience whatsoever." She turned to grab her new sandals and noticed a note resting on the sandals. Of course, curiosity got the better of her, so she picked it up and read it.

_ Dear May,_

_ By the time you read this letter I will be well on my way to Slateport_

_ thanks to our dear old chap Briney, who was more than happy to _

_ take me (you shouldn't have pissed him off __J ). Well, take care May,_

_ I doubt we shall meet again._

_ Brendan_

May let the paper slip out of her hands as she stared at the wall in disbelief. Torchic hopped over to the sheet and quickly read through it. How she did this, no one knows.

"-Bummer,-" she mused to herself. She flipped it over and read the rest of the note. May—angered not that Brendan left but that she was now stranded on Dewford—wasn't quite pleased when she saw Torchic rolling on the floor laughing her butt off.

She snatched the note and glared at Torchic. "THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" She looked to where Torchic pointed and found more writing. "Hm?" she said and read the rest of the note.

_JUST KIDDING!_

May crashed to the floor, causing Torchic to laugh even harder. Grumbling and swearing to kill Brendan the next time she saw him, she sat Indian-style and continued reading.

_But seriously I tried waiting for your. Really I did. But GEEZ can you sleep!_

_ Not only that, but when I was _trying_ to wake you up, you have to go and _

_ punch me into the wall! What did I ever do to you to deserve that?! I'm _still__

_ aching from that 2-hr "Beat Brendan Into a Bloody Pulp" Fest _and_ that stupid_

_ whack to the face!_

_ Anyways, I learned where Steven is. I'll give him the box thingy, so you can . . ._

_ I dunno, race over to the gym and glomp the leader. I hear he's quite the looker._

_ ::wink wink nudge nudge::_

_ Well, as they say in Japanese, ja ne! Although I prefer to use the classic American_

_ "bye suckah!"_

_ Brendan._

_ PS: I know something you don't know! Nyah nyah! __J_

For five minutes May stared at the note. Finally a vein popped on her forehead and her eye twitched.

"BRENDAN YOU'RE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

**........................................................................................**

Brendan stopped at the mouth of Granite Cave and turned to the direction of Dewford Town, about five miles of sand away. He had heard a faint shout coming from that direction. He looked down at Cyndaquil, who by the looks of it was asking Brendan what just happened.

"Guess she found the note," he said to his Pokemon, whom grinned ear-to-ear and nodded. With a crisp about-face Brendan entered the darkness that was Granite Cave. Cyndaquil hopped onto his trainer's head and waited with anticipation.

**………………………………………………………………**

**………………………………………………………………**

w00t! _::runs around crazily::_

[What . . . why are you doing that? _::watches KaAn run into a wall::_]

[-.- At times I have no choice but to pity you . . . ]

_::gets up:: _Thanks!

[Anytime Chippy, anytime . . . ]

_::walks away::_

[Aren't you forgetting something?]

_::looks back at Ana::_ What? _::walks into a pole::_

OW! STUPID PIECE OF ----! DIE DEMON SEED! _::punches the _metal_ pole::_ YEEAAOOW! _::sucks on his hand:: _YOU SON OF A B----! _::kicks the pole::_ MY FOOT!!

[_::slaps KaAn's face:: _CALM DOWN!]

_::sits down:: _Calm down? You want me to calm down huh?

[That IS what I just said, ya know.]

_::smiles innocently:: _Alrighty then, I'm calm.__

[Are . . . are you okay?]

_::nods:: _Now, let's see _you_ CALM DOWN!

[-.-;; Oh great . . . ]

_::bites Ana's hand and stomps on her foot::_

[OW! WHY YOU LITTLE—Huh? HEY GET BACK HERE! WE AIN'T ENDING THIS CHAPTER 'TIL I PULVERIZE YOU INTO FINE ASHES!]

_::thinks to self::_ Calm down she says. _::realizes something and comes to a screeching halt. Ana tackles KaAn and proceeds to smash his head with her wooden stick::_

Forgot shout-outs . . . _::Ana continues to pound KaAn. A vein pops on KaAn's forehead as he struggles to keep his temper:: _OFFA ME WITCH! _::punches Ana into a wall. She falls onto the floor, twitching::_

Okay . . . now for shout-outs.

**BrendanMayfan**: THANX A BUNCHES OF STUFF! It was weird, seeing like a million reviews of yours, but I was happy! BTW you're the hundredth reviewer person! YAY YOU! You have two choices: either send in an OT and get a cameo, or you can just totally reject me and ruin my karma. It's up to you. I'm sure you'll make the right choice.

**Brotee**: Ya don't gotta worry 'bout that. I have a few in mind that you might like. Besides, Bagon's pretty rare I think, so you're just gonna have to live with him for now J

**MOONSHINE!: **Nah, not really haha. Yup, KaAn'll do. Until I get bored with that too. Oh and I read your profile. Thanks, I don't know whether to be proud of myself or scratch the back of my head and wonder what I said to make you wanna do a fic like that. But really, thanks. Lol.

[Prepare yourself Kahahiaka! _Wooden Strike of Death!_]

GAAAH! _::jumps to dodge it::_

[An opening!_ ::attacks again::_]

-.-;; _::grabs the stick from Ana and whaps her on the head::_

[_::faints::_]

Feh . . . _::goes back to shout-outs::_

**Scarred Dragonia: **Sure I'll read 'em. If I remember to at least. Just keep bugging me and I'll get around to it J.

[Want me to beat _that_ into his skull for you too?]

_::smacks Ana on the head again and knocks her out::_

Shout-outs, Take 3 . . .

**LH: **So . . . ummm . . . THANX FOR DA REVIEW!

**Spirit of the Sword: **Don't worry about that. I have plans for this here fic. I mean BIG plans! HUMUNGO-BIG PLANS! I'M TALKIN' PLANS BIGGER THAN ONE OF ANA'S PREVIOUS OBSESSIONS!

Anyways Ana, so umm . . . how's the family? Heheheh . . .

[I'm so gonna kill you.]

**Breezy: **BREEZY! HOWZIT?! Haha don't ya just love that name? I mean how could you not _love_ being called Breezy all the time. Breezy Breezy Breezy Breezy Breezy . . .

YEAH YEAH! DO IT! MAKE FUN OF ME! FUN FUN FUN! Or didja already? _::shrugs::_

**Bubba/Poopypants: **Haha, thanks for the honest reviews. Actually, if you go thru the entire fic again you'll notice that just about each and every previous chapter has been re-edited and hopefully a little less corny.

REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you and have a nice day, scumbags.

[_::whacks KaAn:: _Dumbass. It's not exactly smart to call the reviewers names ya know.]

Whatever.

[APOLOGIZE!]

Hn. I'm terribly sorry for calling you all scumbags . . . ya scumbags.

[_::beats KaAn into fine ashes::_ ]

((can someone please tell me how to describe the -.-;; face? As a reward, you'll have my undying gratitude. Oh and I won't call you a scumbag. lol. You all do know I was just kiddin' right? Ya'll aren't scumbags . . . at least I don't think you are . . . ))


End file.
